


Jeojang~

by my_minha



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossdressing, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, basically shipping everyone with jihoon, cos i'm trash like that, may choose a single pair in the end, possible canon occurences, variety shows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_minha/pseuds/my_minha
Summary: Park Jihoon thought being the resident aegyo of the team would be easy but he hadn't expected the rest of his members to collaborate in embarrassing him.Or in which Park Jihoon is loved by many but no one tells him the obvious so instead, he is constantly bombarded by affections and gestures that leave him confused, amused and hopeful.





	1. Park Jihoon Needs More Screen Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is more like a drabble than an actually story tho we'll see if that'll change in the course of me writing this insane drivel. i can't believe produce 101, especially park jihoon, has reduced me to writing fics about them... i hope i do their characters some justice (tho i have lots of doubts) since most of my attention when watching the show was focused on mr. winkboy lolol

"Ah there's one person I've been meaning to ask something." The MC stated, glancing up from his cue cards to look at the gathered boy band in front of him. He had a twinkle in his eye which usually meant something interesting was coming up. Jihoon averted his eyes and glanced around his fidgeting members, wondering who was going to get called out since it rarely was him—

 "Jihoon-ah!"

 The brunet snapped to attention, looking wide eyed at the MC. He smiled hesitantly, "Yes?"

"Yah, this friend is really quiet, isn't he?" The MC moved to sling an arm around his shoulder, jostling Jihoon a little as the rest laughed. He asked the smaller teen, "You don't talk much do you, Jihoon-ah?"

He didn't have time to reply before another member began saying, "In the car, Jihoon hyung usually sleeps while the rest of us talk to ourselves." Daehwi informed to the MC's realization and the other members nodding in agreement. 

"Why not? You should bond more with your members, Jihoon-ah."

"But I do." Jihoon tried to tell him meekly, smiling sheepishly to the cameras as he thought of his fans misunderstanding the relationship with his bandmates. "I prank my hyungs in the dorm lots of times."

"Oh really? Like what?" The MC asked, looking very interested now. "One of you guys, tell me what Jihoon has done to you."

"Ah, one time," Jinyoung began, looking at Jihoon with the beginnings of a laugh on his lips, "Jihoon-hyung managed to unlock the bathroom doors while one of the members was showering and so another member would enter, thinking it was unoccupied. That's why when Jaehwan-hyung entered the bathroom while Jisung-hyung was still showering, they both screamed and this guy here laughed manically in the next room."

The proud prankster snickered in the palm of his hand, happy but a bit embarrassed that his pranks were being revealed to the public. 

"Wah..." The MC stared at him with new eyes, like he'd never seen Jihoon before and the other members laughed at his reaction. "It's really true that one should never trust an innocent face." He pointed at Jihoon while looking at the other members wide eyed, "Be careful around him. Those cute cheeks will be the death of you." 

This time Jihoon broke down laughing, going down in a crouch while he was at it and clapping his hands at the MC's humor. 

"Oh, Jihoon hyung's aegyo has always been a killer." Guanlin interjected, demonstrating by pinching one of Jihoon's plush cheeks. The smaller teen whined, pulling away and rubbing at the abused flesh. 

The members agreed and even the MC nodded his head, "Well it's good that Jihoon-ah has a hidden playfulness to him. But you need to be more active in variety shows to stand out more, ah? Which is why we have prepared something especially for you." 

Jihoon was surprised. He hadn't seen a segment like this in the script. Was it an additional last-minute game? He looked around, hands clasped in front of him as he exchanged a confused shrug with Woojin. 

But then, Jisung gasped and Jaehwan let out his hysterical laughter. Jihoon glanced behind him, wondering what they were reacting to...and felt his mouth drop open. 

One of the production team was pushing a rolling table in front of them...placed atop of it was unmistakably a school girl's uniform. The uniform that the girls in Produce 101 season 1 wore. 

"Yah, wait a minute." Jihoon shook his head, not understanding but not liking everyone's reactions. Jinyoung and Woojin had their mouths shaped into an  _o_ , their faces portraying similar expressions of shock and amusement. Jisung was clapping his hands enthusiastically, Seongwoo was whooping in the background while Daniel said,

"Jihoonie's gonna wear this? That's what's gonna happen, right?" His broad shoulders were shaking in repressed laughter. 

Guanlin had no qualms expressing his joy, clapping vigorously, "This is daebak. I really hope we're crossdressing hyung. I can't wait to see it!"

"That's right! In order to help Jihoon bond with his members more, we have created a simple play that will cast all of you in it! Everybody clap!" The MC raised his hands together while the others did the same. Some patted Jihoon in the back afterwards, half sympathetic and half satisfied like Minhyun. 

Jihoon shut his eyes and prayed this was all a dream, his expression betraying the reluctant amusement he was feeling at the moment. He couldn't believe the show was springing this on him. Well, now he knew he should never trust variety shows. Ever again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbc...
> 
> tell me if you guys have a specific pairing from the ones i listed on the tags above that you want getting the spotlight the most. it'll all depend on your votes ;D (which I just died a little by saying that smh)


	2. Park Jihoon Looks Good in Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have heard your wishes and they have been answered. Please enjoy~

Currently, the show was having a commercial break so the MC and members went back into their respective dressing rooms to relax for a bit. All but one. 

"I really have to wear this? Waah..." Jihoon shook his head, staring down at the pink uniform in his hands. He was in a separate room from the others which was a blessing since he didn't have to endure their teasings for now. Though he had no doubt that when he stepped out of here wearing this and in front of all the cameras later, he'd never be able to live it down. All the pictures and videos of him in this would spread the internet, and be brought up in later shows too. Well, as long as his fans enjoyed the experience, Jihoon was willing to do anything for them. 

Suddenly, one of the staff members pushed him behind a dresser, "Come on. Break's almost over. We need to get you into a wig and make-up afterwards."

"Eh!?" Jihoon turned to her with wide eyes. Did she say a wig? But the woman was already walking away to catch someone else, leaving Jihoon alone with his new outfit. He sighed. Guess he had no choice then.

~*~ 

"Where's Jihoon hyung?" Guanlin whined, looking around the room for his favorite hyung but the smaller teen was nowhere to be found.

"He's in a different dressing room." Jisung answered while he was patting his nose with powder.

"Ah!" Seongwoo shot up from his seat, "Is he changing into the uniform already?" 

"Eh!? I want to see that." Guanlin moved to leave the room but one of the staff members kindly asked him not to go looking for Jihoon.

"Why not?" 

"Because his appearance is a surprise. We want to shoot a pure reaction from all of you later."

Guanlin sighed, slumping back on the couch with Sungwoon beside him. His hyung just laughed at his pouting expression whilst rubbing his shoulder.

Woojin sitting across the youngest in another couch wondered out loud. "I bet Jihoon would look good in it anyway. The uniform was pink." 

Daehwi snorted, "That's true. Jihoon hyung loves pinks."

"It's not even gonna be funny when he comes out." Jaehwan interjected, looking up from his phone. "What if he really looks like a girl? Wah, I'm gonna be amazed."

"Oh, I'm sure of it. Jihoon hyung has the body for it." Guanlin even demonstrated with his hands as he made a gesture of the dancer's body.

Jisung looked at their youngest with suspicious eyes, "How would you know? I've never even seen Jihoon in a tight shirt."

"Ah, that's right." Jinyoung clapped his hands and pointed at their leader, "He's always wearing baggy clothes even since Produce 101." 

"Jihoon doesn't walk around shirtless in the dorm either." Daniel told them where he was slouched beside Woojin on the couch. It seemed like everyone was getting curious over Jihoon's crossdressing. 

"I've seen hyung's body." Guanlin said nonchalantly, playing with his bangs, "We were paired in Wanna One Go remember? I had to stay in the bathroom with him while he showered. He can look good in a skirt."

All the members had looks of realization in their faces, nodding at Guanlin's statement.

"Still, Jihoon has those shoulders and thighs. But we'll see if it's not an absolute mess. Just react like how'd you expect, guys." Minhyun told the members as he stood up. Eventually, break was over and they were told to go back out for the rest of the recording. 

Jihoon, who was waiting behind a curtain in the set, was still primping himself in front of a mirror, unable to believe what had been done to him. He looked...cute. He had to give it to the stylists who really made him out to be a girl. Then again, it helped that he had soft features to begin with, the stylists complimenting his pretty looks as she applied makeup on him. 

"Alright everyone! Are you ready for Jihoon's big transformation?" The MC's voice resounded around the set.

The man in question jolted, handing the mirror back to the staff as he readied himself behind the curtain. He fidgeted a bit with the skirt, feeling it brushing against his thighs and not liking how exposed he felt. 

The group's manager, who was passing by, laughed as he spotted Jihoon, "The members are gonna love seeing you."

"Eh...what's that supposed to mean?" Jihoon whined, thinking his manager was teasing him. It hadn't even begun and he was already getting ridiculed.

The manager just patted his shoulder while smiling, giving him an encouraging squeeze. "Just act natural. I'm sure you'll do great."

Somehow, Jihoon took strength from those words and he grinned appreciatively at the man, standing up straighter when he was called out. The manager left and Jihoon carefully began to part the curtain for his entrance.  

"Let's welcome...Park Jiha!" 

Anticipation was written all over the members' faces, their eyes trained on the curtain and the person stepping out of it. 

It would be an understatement to say that the members were surprised. 

The MC began yelling into his mic, "Wah! Who is this?! Who is this idol stepping onto the set?! She looks like a member of I.O.I!" 

Jihoon, smiling shyly, just stood on the steps of the podium, curling a strand of hair behind his ear as he looked at his members' reactions. Seongwoo was making all kinds of  _woah_ -ing sounds, going right up the camera to show his amazement. Daehwi's jaw dropped all the way, along with Woojin and Jisung which made for a comical picture. Jinyoung was clapping his hands and shouting compliments and beside him, Daniel was grinning widely, eyes intently looking at Jihoon only. Sungwoon and Minhyun were laughing behind their hands, their eyes wide as they checked out the very pretty looking girl in front of them. 

The pink skirt and grey blazer Jihoon wore was exactly as the first season Produce 101 trainees wore and surprisingly, it fit Jihoon well. His legs were covered in knee-high socks and white converse. The skirt's high waist accented his body well and the light makeup on Jihoon's already pretty face made him look even girlier than before. Of course, the stylists also added in hair extensions which were pulled into a long french braid, dangling now on one shoulder. Jihoon also wore a pink hairband to complete the outfit, strands of his original hair framing his cheeks so it softened the edges of his jawline. All in all, Jihoon proved to be an attractive young lady. 

"Yah, that's not fair." Jaehwan glanced at one of the cameras, his face serious, "I really thought he was a girl. No joke."

"He still looks cute as a girl." Guanlin commented, eyeing Jihoon up and down.

Jisung managed to snap out of his dazed stupor to say out loud, "Our Jihoonie really can do anything, even look like a girl." 

Meanwhile, the MC was quietly chuckling at the members' reactions, gesturing for Jihoon to stand beside him. When he began making his way down the few steps, Jinyoung immediately rushed over to help him, Woojin following to hold Jihoon's other hand. The young man turned school girl laughed in between them, cheeks a lovely shade of pink as he thanked his members for the help. Jihoon was greatly amused and embarrassed. They were acting as if he really were a girl. 

"Yah, that's the way to do it. Woojin-ssi and Jinyoung-ssi get extra points for acting gentlemanly." The MC stated, watching as the two boys high-fived each other with glee. The rest looked confused. 

"Eh? Were we being evaluated already?" Jisung asked. 

"Yes, the moment Jina-ssi arrived, we were already seeking out who her acting partner will be." 

"Ahh..." The members acted accordingly, understanding what they had to do now. Jihoon was asked to sit down on a chair that was brought to the center of the set, with another seat beside it. 

"Now to cast our main lead, each of you men will act as high school boys wanting to get the girl of your dreams. Let's see who _Jina_ -ssi will choose." The MC explained before he addressed Jihoon. "Ah wait a minute, Jina-ssi please stop playing with your skirt, it's distracting."

Jihoon, caught in the act, glanced up and laughed sheepishly, "I can't help it. It's so short, it's riding up my thighs when I sit down."

"It's a good thing Jihoon hyung waxed his legs before coming here." Daehwi remarked and the cameras instantly zoomed in to focus on Jihoon's legs. 

"Ah so he was expecting this to happen? I see." The MC nodded to Jihoon's fervent denial.

"No, no! It's not what— Daehwi-ah!" Jihoon laughed as he looked to one of their youngest, seeing Daehwi sending him a heart.

Meanwhile, Daniel went off set for a second to return with a blanket in hand. Upon seeing what he was going to do, Jihoon covered his mouth as Daniel carefully placed the blanket over his lap. "So you won't get too self-conscious, Jina-ah." The members who saw this all reacted with loud sounds of protest or encouragement. 

"Thank you, hyung. Ah, I mean oppa." Jihoon would be lying if he said he hadn't felt his heart skip a beat there and he fanned his face, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks. 

"Wah! Look at Jihoon-ssi, he's really blushing." The MC laughed, clapping his hands enthusiastically at the Wanna One's actions. Jihoon hid his face behind his hands, unable to quell his shy responses. 

Daniel just made a peace sign to the camera, looking pleased with himself. Jisung playfully slapped Daniel in the back while Sungwoon sent the taller man a thumbs up.

Finally, they began the casting. The setting was in a classroom and they had to grab Jina's attention until she accepted eating lunch with them. Minhyung, as expected, failed spectacularly when he bluntly asked Jihoon for his number. Jaehwan and Sungwoon after him were funny but failed as well. Jihoon was enjoying this. He acted all cold towards them, not giving any of them his attention and making sure to play to the variety show's amusement as an arrogant highschool girl.  

When it was Seongwoo's turn, Jihoon knew he was dead. He hadn't been able to resist Seongwoo's funny advances before in a previous show and it was unlikely he'd be successful again. So when Jihoon tried getting up and leaving Seongwoo behind, the taller male followed him until he managed to corner Jihoon against a wall. Jihoon got very flustered, hands covering his mouth and he could hear his members getting excited in the background. Wanting to get out of the intense position, Jihoon lost to Seongwoo first. The MC explained to the viewers that what Seongwoo did was a _kabedon,_  a very popular move to women in Japan. 

Jinyoung, on the other hand, used his aegyo to great use. Jihoon laughed at his attempts, regretting ever teaching his friend some of his tricks, especially the cute wink, and ended up agreeing to have lunch with him. The next one was also Jihoon's fault. He had tried using the same method he did with Seongwoo by leaving Guanlin behind but Jihoon accidentally tripped on the chair's leg. Without thinking, the foreign member instantly caught him by the arms as Jihoon crashed against his chest. Seeing the opportunity presented to him, Guanlin cooly asked if Jihoon was okay and that they should have lunch together. Jihoon, impressed despite himself, accepted. 

The stunt apparently looked like it came right out of a k-drama. 

The MC was yelling to the cameras that this wasn't scripted, his enjoyment over the accident making everyone else get hyped as they patted Guanlin on the back. Jihoon began fanning his face once more, getting overwhelmed by the cool acts of his members. Really, if he had a sister, Jihoon knew he'd have liked to introduce her to them. They were too good at making one's insides flutter pleasantly. And Jihoon was a man, for goodness' sake!  

The rest of the shooting didn't get any easier. Woojin showed his charms through his dancing and one-liners and Jihoon fell for them instantly. Especially when Woojin did their weird pink sausage dance in front of him that caught Jihoon unawares and had him laughing out loud till his belly hurt.  

The most anticipated member was Daniel who confidently strode over and sat on the seat beside his. Jihoon was starting to get drained from all the acting but he forced himself to pull through for the show, putting on an indifferent mask as Daniel began sweet talking to him. When Daniel noticed Jihoon not letting up, he began with the skinship. He slid closer to curl a strand of Jihoon's hair behind his ear. The smaller male resisted the urge to shudder at the touch and instead flinched away to tell Daniel to scram. But Wanna One's center complimented his eyes before he could speak, saying he could drown in them all day.

Jihoon's lips twitched, mentally telling himself not to laugh. Soon, Daniel began looking through his pockets. Jihoon wondered what he was up to now.

"Ah, I lost something." Daniel lamented.

"What did you lose?" Jihoon asked, curious.

"My number, can I have yours?" Daniel smoothly recited. Jihoon's mouth fell open, unable to hide his smile any longer. That was really good.

The members voiced his thoughts, going _woah!_ and shouting compliments at Daniel. Jihoon was starting to think his face was going to be permanently red today. Unfortunately, the MC noticed his changing appearance and the members began laughing at him. 

"Jihoonie so cute!"

"Jihoon hyung plays his role really well. Wah, I'm amazed." 

"Even he can't resist Daniel's charms." 

Jihoon wanted to hide away, he couldn't believe how flustered he was. But Daniel wasn't done yet. He asked, "Can you do me a favor?"

The smaller teen eyed him hesitantly, "Depends on the favor."

Without permission, Daniel grabbed Jihoon's hand from his lap, "Can you hold this for me while I go on a walk?" and then he stood, dragging Jihoon away with him from the set. Even the MC was going wild at this point, clapping and cheering along with the members. 

The MC went over to them when Daniel came back around to the set, still handholding Jihoon who had his other hand covering his mouth, too surprised for words. "Did you prepare these during the break?" 

Daniel's eyes shifted side to side, the corner of his lips curling upwards and the silence was answer enough.

"No wonder he was on his phone!" Seongwoo said, chuckling.  

"We should have thought of that." Jinyoung commented, ruffling the back of his head. Daniel only shrugged, glancing at Jihoon beside him before he suddenly told them, "Woah, Jihoon's hands really are small. I almost thought a girl was standing beside me." He laughed, placing his free hand over his chest, "My heart skipped a beat for a moment there." The others laughed at this.  

On the other hand, Jihoon licked his red-tinted lips, trying not to think how the comment made butterflies flutter in his stomach. 

By unanimous vote, Daniel won and the show eventually ended soon after. 

Back in the dressing room with Jihoon this time, the members freely teased the young teen. Jihoon, no longer caring for his image, tried acting boyish in the outfit and it got the members asking him to stop and go change. 

"Hey, Jihoon, I dare you to go home like that." Jaehwan told his dongsaeng who looked at him wide eyed. 

"Eh!? But I need to give this back to the staff." 

"Aww, what a pity." Jinyoung commented, playing with Jihoon's braid and smiling cutely together with him in front of the mirror. "Hehe, hyung, we look like a couple. Winkdeep~!" 

Jihoon agreed, wrapping his arms around the other's waist to see how it'd looked. They both instantly separated, laughing shyly at one another when they realized how cutesy they looked. From behind, Woojin cuddled against Jihoon's back, easy for him since they were almost the same height. When Jihoon turned to face him, they exchanged a single glance before they began doing their funny leg dance together. The members watching them laughed at the sudden act. 

"Jihoonie, let's take a picture before you have to change again." Daniel came over with his cellphone, slinging an arm around Jihoon's shoulder to bring him to his side. Looking at the phone's screen, Jihoon tried a girly look, pouting his lips and making his eyes wide. Daniel took the image and laughed at the result. 

"Wah, you're really so pretty." He pinched Jihoon's cheek for fun while the other slapped his hand away, not wanting his cheeks to redden again. "I bet they're going to make your crossdress the teaser."

"Of course, it will!" Guanlin agreed, patting the spot beside him for Jihoon to sit onto which he did. "The Wannables are gonna love it." 

Jihoon groaned, already dreading how his fans were going to receive next episode. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the comments last chap!! they really inspired me to get the next chap going lol
> 
> also i spent the entire night yesterday looking for eng sub shows of jihoon in it and then rewatched all of his fancams because he's so hot and cute at the same time lkdjflskf i am like 101% head over heels for park jihoon someone get me out of this hell


	3. Park Jihoon Discovers New Ships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at first I thought rookie idols weren't allowed to have phones but then i saw in a fansign event that jihoon had one so im going to make my assumptions and apply them to the fic lol if i'm wrong, then oh well XP

 On a rare uneventful morning for the new boy group, Jihoon was found lying on his stomach on Guanlin's bed, scrolling through Naver in his phone. He was searching news about their band along with seeing fans commenting and gushing over them as usual. He chuckled at a few he found amusing, quickly skipping ones that threw shade at Wanna One and smiling gently at the really, genuine comments. It was then that he found a preview trailer of the show Wanna One had previously guested in and Jihoon groaned when he saw the image of himself in that dreaded school girl uniform. He was so embarrassed, he could only watch the screen with half his face covered by his hand. 

"Hmm? What is it, hyung?" Guanlin questioned beside him where he was studying his Korean book. Their legs were slightly tangled since the bed wasn't meant for more than one person but they somehow managed it. 

Jihoon shrugged, biting his bottom lip as he scrolled down the comment section, "Just checking how the fans are receiving the crossdressing thing."

"Ah..." Guanlin snorted, going back to his book, "You don't need to worry, hyung. I'm sure your fans are gonna love it." 

The eldest of the two only hummed in reply, thumb flicking away against the phone's screen, until Jihoon suddenly released a surprised exhale, "Oh." He blinked and brought the phone closer to his face, wondering if he was reading that right.

"Nielwink?" 

Guanlin's voice spoke softly against his ear and Jihoon almost yelped in shock, admonishing the younger for scaring him. Guanlin didn't respond, however, only taking the device from Jihoon and reading the same comment he reacted to earlier. It was a fan talking about the growing Nielwink fanbase in Korea. Apparently, the name meant a ship between him and Kang Daniel which Jihoon found wasn't too surprising. 

They won ranks 1 and 2 in Produce 101 after all. Some fans were bound to think their rivalry was some sort of hidden romance that they've kept secret since their trainee days. Even though there was no rivalry to speak of at all. Honestly, hearing some of those fans enthusiastically shipping idols just because they did a little skinship on stage always amused Jihoon. He wasn't much for skinship himself like the rest of them were but he always accepted any hugs given to him— they were his members, of course. But apparently, his closeness with some of them had been interpreted as the beginnings of budding love now. 

"Laji ship is going to suffer for this." Guanlin said, dropping the phone down on the bed and leaning back against the wall with what looked to be the beginnings of a pout on his face. Jihoon hid his mouth to cover his smiling lips, finding Guanlin's reaction cute.

"Don't worry about it, Guanlin-ah. The wannables paired us together for the 1x1=1 mission, remember?" Jihoon tilted his head to look at the younger's face but then suddenly, Guanlin lunged forward and cuddled his back, whining into his hair. 

"Hyung~ we should have more moments together. I knew I should have taken more initiative in the show." 

Jihoon just shook his head in amusement, taking back his phone to continue scrolling down, "They added me tripping in the teaser too. From the looks of it, the fans are loving the stunt you pulled." 

"I don't like how more popular your other ships are getting though." He could still hear the sadness lacing Guanlin's voice and Jihoon sighed, wondering what he could say to placate the teen. 

"Should we try kissing next, hyung?" 

For a moment, Jihoon thought he'd misheard him but when Guanlin repeated the question, the older male turned over on his back, staring at the maknae with wide, astonished eyes. "A-Are you serious?" 

Guanlin was sporting a wide grin now. Jihoon didn't know what he was thinking but Guanlin nodded. "Not a real kiss, duh. Just a peck near it." He pointed at the corner of his own lips, eyes earnest when they met Jihoon's. It was a good thing they were the only ones in the room for now or else Jihoon wouldn't have known what to do at the moment. 

Thinking the other just playing with him, Jihoon laughed hesitantly and playfully pushed at the other's shoulder, making Guanlin get off of him so he could sit up. "Don't make jokes like that, Guanlin-ah. Did you mispronounce again?"

"No, hyung! It's not a joke." The instant denial filled Jihoon's stomach with dread. Aish, he knew giving Guanlin kissess on the cheek whenever he wanted was bound to bite him in the ass one day. 

Jihoon stared at him intently, searching his face for any lies, “You really want to do this.”

Seeing that his hyung was relenting a bit, the taller teen tried using a bit of his charm, tilting his head to the side and giving a little smirk. "Why, hyung? Do I look that unattractive to kiss?”

Unable to help it, Jihoon snorted, telling Guanlin what he knew already. “Of course not, you're very handsome." He looked down and fiddled with his phone, somehow feeling shy all of a sudden. "You just want to kiss me for the fans?"

“I like hyung too. I've always told you that." Something in Guanlin's voice instantly brought warmth to Jihoon's cheeks and he covered his face with a groan, unable to believe his dongsaeng. 

He shook his head, and averted his face from Guanlin so he couldn't see how red he looked. “Wah, you're really persistent today.”

“Also, hyung is really cute so it makes me want to dote on you.” Guanlin continued on with a grin as he watched his hyung getting more and more flustered by his words. Jihoon may be able to show good aegyo a lot of the times in front of the cameras but when he wasn't, he'd get really shy and embarrassed acting cute around the rest of them. Honestly, the smaller teen was more of a child at heart than Guanlin was sometimes. 

“Ah, I'm going crazy. I should be telling that about you!” Jihoon said, licking his lips in a gesture of nervousness. "How are we even going to do it in front of the fans if I say yes?"

"Well it'd be like..." Guanlin hadn't really thought much more about it other than getting to kiss his hyung near his lips but he leaned forward nonetheless, capturing Jihoon's chin as he did with his fingers, "I'll lean close, maybe about to whisper something to you and then..." At this point, Guanlin's face was really close to Jihoon's who was doing all he could not to back away from the sudden invasion to his space. He didn't even know why he was letting Guanlin get so near. Was it because he didn't want to disappoint his dongsaeng? Jihoon could almost feel the air passing between the younger's lips as Guanlin slowly moved to place his lips just beside his—

" **Guanlin-ah!** I've been calling you for the past—"

Daehwi's unexpected entrance instantly got the two parting in the blink of an eye. But upon looking at the other maknae's shocked face, Jihoon knew it was too late. Especially since the angle Daehwi stood made it look as if Guanlin had been really kissing him.  _Ah, we're dead..._

Seeing the wide-eyed glance darting between him and Guanlin from Daehwi, Jihoon shook his head and tried to calm things down before they got out of control, "Ah! No, no! Daehwi-ah, this isn't what it looks like—"

"OH MY GOD!" Daehwi's exclamation was so reminiscent of Samuel's, it gave Jihoon a pause which was all the time the younger needed to run out of the room and yell more frantically around the dorm. 

"Aish, that child." Jihoon immediately jumped from the bed, chasing after the younger teen out into the living area where, to Jihoon's misfortune, had most of the other hyungs in it. From behind him, he could hear Guanlin following at a more sedate pace, his face weirdly unreadable but Jihoon couldn't think about that now. 

"Oh, Daehwinnie, what happened?" Jisung asked, standing up to place a hand on one of their maknae's shoulder. 

"Guanlin-ah, he was...they were...!" He couldn't seem to put his thoughts to words as he instead began pointing frantically between Jihoon and Guanlin.  

"Oi, don't bother your hyung too much, Guanlin-ah." Sungwoon said, eyes still attached to the TV screen but glancing at their group from time to time. 

Apparently offended that he was being accused of doing something wrong, Guanlin said, "I'm not! I was just planning with hyung what to show to the Laji fans next time." 

"Laji? You mean the pairing of you with Jihoon?" Jisung questioned to which Guanlin nodded. 

"Ah really?" Jaehwan turned to them, brows scrunched together as he regarded his dongsaeng. "Then what was it that got Daehwi screaming out of your room?" 

Guanlin shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe this," Then without giving any warning, the taller teen just leaned down and pecked the corner of Jihoon's mouth like he was supposed to do earlier. This, of course, did not sit well with the hyungs. 

Everybody started reacting all at once. 

"Yah! That's too forward, isn't it?"

"I can't believe I'm seeing it happen again before my eyes." 

"Since when did Guanlin-ah get this assertive?" 

"No, it's because Jihoonie can't say anything to Guanlinnie. He's too wrapped around his finger to try." Sungwoon laughed and Jihoon straightened up, feeling like he needed to protect his pride here even though the statement was slightly true. 

"I'm not!" 

Woojin stepped beside Jihoon, looking sad, "So is this the end of Pink Sausage now?" 

Jihoon looked at him in astonishment, lightly hitting his friend on the back of his head, "Yah, don't act like that." But because it was Woojin, Jihoon didn't expect him to back down so easily. The other male began wacking him frantically and Jihoon retaliated whilst laughing all the while, stepping back until the two of them ended up sprawling on the couch, Jaehwan getting mad at them for squishing him on the furniture. 

"Oi! You two are heavy!"

"Jihoon, you still haven't accepted my kiss yet from last time and you just let Guanlin-ah kiss you so easily?" Woojin puckered his lips like before and Jihoon laughed at the memory, pushing his friend's shoulders back from reaching him. Knowing his partner in crime, Jihoon didn't doubt that Woojin would do it. 

"Noooo! Woojin-ah!" Jihoon squirmed under the other male while Jaehwan groaned miserably from the bottom of the pack, begging them to get off. 

Jisung clapped his hands, getting everyone's attention, "Kids, kids, calm down. No one's going to do that level of skinship to Jihoon. First of all, he's too shy for that." He said, picking Woojin off him before also helping Jihoon up. Jaehwan gratefully left the couch to sit beside a laughing Sungwoon and Guanlin instead.  

When Jisung began stroking down his messy locks, Jihoon leaned against the older male, smiling in thanks, "Jisung-hyung~" He knew he could always count on their leader to fix things right. 

“And second…" Jisung glanced down at Jihoon once before speaking to Guanlin, "if you want to do it you have to make it look like an accident.” 

"EH?!" Now  _that_ wasn't what Jihoon expected to hear. The smaller teen separated from his hyung with a betrayed expression, ignoring the cheers from Guanlin, the surprise from Daehwi, Jaehwan and Sungwoon, and the disagreement from Woojin. "Hyung, you're actually allowing this?!" 

"Well, I can't stop anything if it's an accident?" Jisung laughed, patting Jihoon on the shoulder, "Don't worry, Jihoon-ah, Guanlin's a good kid. I'll make sure he won't do anything on purpose." Then he winked, as if he were implying a deeper meaning that Jihoon, for the life of him, could not understand. 

“Yo what’s with all the ruckus?” Daniel suddenly stepped out of his room, staring at the crowded group with a raised brow. He moved to stand beside Daehwi while Seongwoo also came out of the room, looking intrigued at the gathering. 

“Guanlin wants to kiss Jihoon in front of their fans.” Woojin bluntly stated. Jihoon reached over to slap his friend on the back, yelling. "You forgot to say on the cheek, idiot!"

"On the cheek? I think your confusing the corner of your mouth to your cheek, Jihoon-ah." 

Daniel’s eyebrows rose, “Wait, wha–?!”

“No, no.” Seongwoo stepped in before Daniel could finish, closing the distance between him and Jihoon. “This is unacceptable. You know which ship needs to rise? Ongwink.” He then proceeded to do a funny rendition of _jeojang_ and _kku kku kka kka_ at Jihoon who broke down laughing on the couch. The members present couldn't help themselves as well. 

He raised two thumbs up at his hyung, thankful for the respite from the chaos earlier. Happy his gag worked, Seongwoo dropped down on the couch beside Jihoon and nonchalantly swung an arm behind his dongsaeng, grinning smugly the entire time. 

"Look at that. Seongwoo just walks in two seconds into this conversation and he's already got us laughing and taking control of everything." Sungwoon observed, clapping his hands for their resident mood maker of the group. The man in questioned just raised a hand in thanks, nodding his head as if he agreed with every word. 

“Good one, Seongwoo-ah. You should do more of that in shows.” Jisung commented whilst still chuckling. 

Seongwoo nodded, "I would if I was given more opportunity to show off my impersonation skills to the public." He snickered and patted the smaller teen beside him on the back, "Actually, Jihonnie is quite good at impersonating me. I was so surprised that one time, right? I didn't think he'd do my greeting like that."

Jihoon chuckled, remembering how he had switched Seongwoo's usual greeting of his name into something else. The fans had loved it when it aired and some had commented that they were beginning to see how playful and witty JIhoon actually was. It was relieving that they were able to see a bit of himself everyday through the little things he did. 

"I'm still stuck about hearing Guanlin wanting to kiss Jihoon in front of the fans. Are you guys serious?" Daniel finally managed to slip in his concerns into the conversation, hating to lose the easy going atmosphere in the room but this was something he couldn't let go. 

Guanlin sighed, "It's not  _that_ big of a deal. Besides, Jisung hyung said I could do it as long as it was by accident." He grinned at the dumbfounded look on Daniel's face.

"Hyung, really?" Daniel directed it this time to his fellow MMO trainee who was trying to give him facial hints and mouthing words Daniel could not understand. It just made their leader look more comical than usual that Daniel couldn't help but burst out laughing. The other members turned to see what Jisung was doing to get Daniel like that but the eldest had already schooled his expression to one of innocent surprise, telling them he'd done nothing but sit there. Of course, no one thought this strange since they knew Daniel could laugh at the most unhumorous thing in the planet.

“Actually, I'd like to know something. Why the need for this?" Jaehwan began, looking between Guanlin and Jihoon, "Isn't your pairing growing strong after Wanna One Go aired? You shouldn't be worried about it unless another pairing for one of you guys started getting more popular?"

"Ohh..." The other members who didn't realize this began nodding their heads in contemplation. Daehwi already had his phone out, checking Naver to see what their fans had to say recently. Woojin looked over his shoulder to check it out too. 

“Ah! In Naver, it says the pairing Winkniel is getting lots of fans from the recent teaser of the show we were in.” All heads now turned to Daniel who had managed to stop laughing long enough to listen at the explanation and he looked shocked. And maybe a little amused. 

“Wow, really?”

Sungwoon chuckled, and poked Jaehwan subtly beside him to whisper, "Look at Guanlin, he doesn't look pleased." Which was true. Their youngest was leant back on the couch, face stoic as Daniel talked with JIhoon about the latest news of their reviving pairing. 

Jisung, who had ears of a gossiping aunt, slipped between them and agreed fervently, "This is why I agreed to the kiss if on accident. Guanlin is too obvious for his own good. I kinda pity him sometimes and it's cute if he and Jihoon get a bit closer together." 

Woojin snorted, shocking the three older men who all turned to face him, "I'm not so sure that'd be a good thing. Guanlin may seem mature for his age but he's still a kid and Jihoon's like a child himself. This won't end well for everyone involved." 

Before any of them could ask Woojin to explain more, a _slam_  brought all their attention to Daniel and Guanlin banging on the door to Seongwoo's room, calling out for the guy. Jihoon was no where in sight but Daehwi pointed inside the room without him having to ask. Woojin sighed, moving away from the couch to try and get his friend out of this mess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo I finally found a way to plot this??? i think...maybe...we'll see in around 7 chapters xP


	4. Park Jihoon Begins To Notice Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all your lovely comments last chap!! =w= here's another update for you guys~

“Remember that video of you crying in front of Big Bang when you were seven years old?” Minhyun suddenly asked, poking Jihoon on the side to get his attention. They were currently in the practice room with the rest of the Wanna One members, taking a break from dancing and singing to huddle around together. 

The man in question turned to his hyung and raised his brows, the mouth of his jug trapped in between his teeth. In a slightly incomprehensible manner, he asked, “Why are you bringing it up all of a sudden, hyung?” 

“It just made me realize how rarely I see you cry, Jihoonie.” Minhyun smiled when Jihoon adopted a lost expression, not understanding his point. “You’re actually manlier than I expected.”

“Ah…” Jihoon brought his jug down to bow his head in thanks, smiling a little at the compliment. He usually got comments like that after people began spending more time with him and he was grateful for it. It meant he had many charms to show off to his fans, not just his aegyo. “Thanks, hyung.”

“He did cry in Weekly Idol though.” Sungwoon interjected where he was leant back against the dance mirror. 

Jaehwan nodded beside him, wiping the sweat from his neck with a small towel, “Yah, how can you cry so prettily? I want to know how.”

“Hyung, even if you try so many times, it’s not going to work.” Guanlin said before Jihoon could reply and every one of them  _ ooh _ -ed in reaction to the burn, seeing once again their maknae’s savagery. “You have to be pretty to begin with like Jihoon hyung.” 

Jaehwan looked like he’d been knocked out by Guanlin’s words and Jihoon hid his surprise behind his hand, laughing hesitantly along with the members. His dongsaeng could really be brutal at times but Jihoon found it oddly endearing...as long as it wasn’t directed at him. 

“Wah daebak, Guanlin-ah.” Daehwi cheered, clapping his hands slowly. 

“Aish, this child.” Jaehwan shook his head, letting himself be shook at the shoulders by a laughing Minhyun. 

“It’s true though.” Jinyoung nodded in agreement, slinging an arm around Jihoon who leaned against him, laying his head on his friend’s shoulder. “Jihoon hyung’s got years of experience too.”

“I bet you could do it too, Jinyoung-ah.” Jihoon patted the other’s thigh, looking up at his small face. “You’ve got the looks for it. I think you can pull it off.” 

Jinyoung glanced down at the cute face under him and he chuckled a little, looking away when he felt his cheeks burning slightly at the compliment, “I can’t cry on impulse like you do, hyung. I tried in the show but it was hard.” 

Sungwoon nodded his head in understanding, having had a difficult time trying to cry too, although he had been close. Jihoon still managed to beat him before the tears could fall. 

“I think directors might start casting Jihoonie in dramas because of that.” Daniel said, sitting down on the other empty space beside Jihoon. The dancer suddenly detached himself from Jinyoung to turn and face Wanna One’s center, eyes wide and looking a tad bit hopeful. Jinyoung looked a little bit off put by the change of position but didn't voice it out loud.  

“Seriously? I’ve never really given much thought to that.” Although he’d acted in some musicals and a movie before, Jihoon wished to do some more acting jobs while he was still young. Maybe Wanna One’s popularity could boost him to get big offers like working with top actors and directors in Korea.

“Right, hyung? Directors like seeing idols with acting backgrounds so they could use their popularity to gain many viewers.” Daniel asked Jisung and Seongwoo who both nodded as if they knew it from personal experience, though their too comically serious expressions said otherwise. Daniel laughed anyway when they agreed, always finding the littlest thing funny to him. 

"Nooo, if hyung starts acting he'd have less time with us." Jinyoung whined, wrapping his arms around Jihoon to pull him back in beside him. The older teen went willingly, laughing as he reassured his friend, "We don't know when it'll happen, Jinyoung-ah. It might be after we disband. Who knows?" 

The thought of their inevitable disbanding didn't help matters either and Jihoon was forced to endure Jinyoung's fierce cuddling before he was released. Jihoon ruffled his friend's hair in retaliation, grinning when Jinyoung finally smiled back at him. The conversation gradually lulled after that and soon, they went back to practicing, each member giving it their all and advising one another. Taking another short break, Jihoon grabbed his phone to look through any of his notifications so he was unaware of the person slowly slinking up from behind him.

“Jihoon-ah.” Woojin’s low voice caught his attention, and he was smiling innocently down at Jihoon from where he stood. The main rapper gestured for him to stand as well. 

Feeling suspicious, Jihoon complied slowly. He knew his friend well and the twinkle in Woojin's eyes was nothing else but mischief. So once he was on his feet, Jihoon instantly began running the other way, tripping the other off. Woojin cursed and Jihoon laughed, running even faster when he heard rapid footsteps chasing after him. 

Of course, the space wasn’t big enough for Jihoon to get away and eventually, he was caught around the waist and manhandled over Woojin’s shoulder. He squirmed instantly, trying to get his friend to let him go but Woojin’s arms were like steel on his back and legs. 

“I win!” Woojin cheered, spinning around much to the protest and laughter of Jihoon. The members watching laughed or shook their heads, too lazy or tired to do anything to help their poor aegyo man. 

Jihoon beat against the rapper’s back, shouting at his friend to let him down already. “If you want a proper fight, I’ll give you one!”

"I'd beat your ass anyway." Woojin smugly countered, swinging around once again. 

“Ah wait a minute.” Jinyoung approached the pair, grinning at the amusing sight they made as he stopped in front of Woojin. Telling his fellow member to hush for a bit, Jinyoung crept forward quietly and once his small face was at level with Jihoon’s behind, he opened his mouth and bit down,  _ hard _ .

“ _ Ow!  _ Yah, Bae Jinyoung! I know it’s you!” Jihoon’s jostling over Woojin’s shoulder tired the man out, accidentally dropping Jihoon back down on the floor. Jihoon stumbled on his feet and ended up crashing against Woojin and Jinyoung, bringing all of them sprawling to the ground. 

Jihoon moaned in pain from the weight of Woojin against his back but at least he had a soft landing (Jinyoung's chest). He sat up with the help of someone holding out their hand for him and Jihoon reached for it without looking. When he glanced up, he found Daniel smiling down at him, shaking his head in amusement.

“You guys need to be more careful. We don’t want anyone spraining themselves before we get back on stage.” Their center lectured, ruffling Jihoon’s hair before moving to do the same with Woojin and Jinyoung. Jihoon nodded, looking down while Woojin muttered an apology. 

“Sorry, hyung. Did I bite too hard?” Jinyoung asked, patting Jihoon’s lower back. The smaller male shook his head, not wanting to worry the other. 

“No, I'm fine. I think my body’s starting to get used to it, actually.” He snorted, “Why  _ do _ you keep on biting me?” 

Jinyoung blinked, looking like the answer was obvious, “Because you're too  cute and soft, hyung. It's like when you see babies' fat cheeks and want to bite them.” He chuckled, his eye-smile showing which was one of the most attractive things Jihoon found in his friend. 

Jihoon gasped dramatically, placing his hands over his own peach-like cheeks, "Are you calling my cheeks fat?!"

"Well..." His tone implied it was so but the laughter afterwards showed he was just kidding. Jihoon smacked him on the shoulder anyway. 

Daehwi joined in on the conversation, patting Jihoon's head softly, "Don't worry, hyung. You're still cute." 

Jihoon crossed his arms over his chest, looking affronted, “I’d rather be sexy instead.” 

Hearing the statement, Woojin turned to Jihoon with a raised brow, his expression telling of how much he doubted Jihoon,  “You still get shy showing your abs to the public, Jihoon-ah. You need to up your sexiness somehow.”

"He did show something though." Daniel interjected, sitting down with them, "During our debut, he lifted his shirt for Burn it Up.” He gave Jihoon a thumbs up, saying he approved of it and Jihoon shyly chuckled in answer. 

“Oh yeah? I haven't even seen your abs yet. Show us then how they look like.”

“Wha-?! No!” 

“Why not?!”

“I...I haven’t exercised yet.” Jihoon sweat dropped when all of them stared at him intently. They all exchanged a single glance before  Jinyoung suddenly pounced on Jihoon.

“This is assault!” Jihoon exclaimed but he was laughing too hard from the tickling on his side by Woojin. Daehwi took his hands to place them over his head and with that, Jinyoung managed to easily push Jihoon’s shirt up and reveal his exposed stomach. His face burned red when he noticed all of them were staring at his non-existent abs and Jihoon wanted to disappear into the flooring right then and there. 

“Oh, Jihoonnie, looks like you’re starting to develop something there.” Daniel commented, using a finger to trace the defined line down Jihoon’s stomach. The smaller male’s muscles clenched at the unexpected touch, releasing a small gasp and he covered his face in embarrassment. He couldn't believe what Daniel was doing?! What all of them were doing as a matter of fact. First Guanlin, and now this? His members were sure weird. Him included. 

“It’s strange how you don’t have any prominent abs yet even though you dance so many times.” It was Woojin this time, his head tilting to the side as he inspected Jihoon’s body. Jinyoung nodded beside him and gave Jihoon a slap on the stomach that finally had the dancer snapping into action. 

He pushed away from the floor and shoved his shirt back down, sticking his tongue out at them as he stood up. 

“Ok, break's over. Everyone, positions, positions!” Jisung shouted, clapping his hands to get everybody’s attention. Jihoon made his way in front of the mirrors, looking around to make sure he was in the right formation. When he made eye contact with Woojin through the reflection, they exchanged goofy looks that had both of them chuckling suddenly. 

“Yah, pay attention.” 

Jihoon quickly looked away, hiding his smile behind his hand as the first notes of Burn it Up began playing. When the music filled the room, Jihoon grew excited dancing. He always liked this song more than the other tracks in their album and only because it gave him a new image to show to his fans. Being sexy.

Although he liked being known as that cute winkboy in Produce 101, Jihoon also wanted to expand his reach and try out new things to challenge himself. And being sexy was definitely one concept he'd like to explore more. If only he could find the time to improve on it. 

As he danced, one part of the song had him holding hands with Daniel when they switched places. This time, when their hands touched, Jihoon looked up to make eye contact with him and he saw the other sending him a quick smile. Jihoon wanted to smile back but the music was taking them to the next position already. For some reason, it made his heart beat a little faster but it was most likely just the adrenaline pumping through his system. 

While Jaehwan sang, Jihoon bent where he should be, listening for that part in the music when he had to turn around at the same time as Daehwi and Daniel. Although, the moment they moved, Jihoon’s cheeks flamed at the feeling of Daniel’s hand placed lower than usual on his lower back. 

Jihoon forced himself not to get flustered in favor of continuing the practice, managing to step in time for his minor singing part. When they were done, Jihoon glanced over his shoulder to see Daniel nonchalantly wiping sweat from his brow and the young dancer immediately looked away again, chalking up the incident as just an accident. He nodded, reassured, beginning to pack up his things to leave. 

"Jihoon-ah."

The call of his name had him pausing, turing around to look at the speaker. Daniel stood behind him, smiling a little shyly as he scratched the back of his head, "Since you said you wanted to have a sexier image, why don't I help you with your sexy dancing?" 

Jihoon's jaw dropped, "You'd do that?" 

Daniel shrugged easily, "Sure. You're a fast learner anyway." He moved closer to grab Jihoon's hips, forcing him to lower his stance and swing his hips up, "It's just a matter of knowing how to grind your hips and doing the wave with your upper body." He released Jihoon but not before making eye contact with him, smile no longer as shy as earlier. "I'll teach you more when we get another chance in the practice room, okay?"

Which Jihoon thought was a great idea. He'd always been awkward doing any freestyle dances in front of the camera so actually learning how to move his body sensually would be nice. He thanked Daniel profusely, even bowing a little, before leaving the room with Jinyoung, a bright smile on his face.

Wanna One's center followed him with his eyes but was abruptly cut short when something whacked him on the head. 

Daniel let out a yelp and turned around to find Jisung standing there with his arms crossed and a rolled up paper in hand, "Yah, do you have any idea how you two looked liked earlier? Have a bit more subtlety, Daniel. You're not the only one feeling the same." 

Their center gave him a confused look, shaking his head as he slung his sports bag over his shoulder, "I don't know what you're talking about, hyung. I was just offering to help Jihoon-ah. Anyway, let's go before it starts to rain." 

Jisung watched as Daniel left the room along with the others and once the door was shut, he tilted his head back to the ceiling and groaned out loud, "Gods help me with these meddlesome dongsaengs." Shaking his head like a stressed out aunt, Jisung grabbed his own things and left the practice room as well. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewatched the first five eps of pd101s2 today because I didn't notice Jihoon until the third ep so I was keeping a keen eye on him now, as well as the other Wanna One members lol ahh it's so good to see Jihoon winning those first 3 weeks, the visual center and the first ranking announcement huhu 
> 
> also while watching, a new fic began forming in my mind and now i've written 3 pages of an outline on my docs jc help me,,,why am i like this XD;;;


	5. Park Jihoon Enjoys Eating Chicken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH NEW CHAPTER!! i was supposed to add more but I felt like this was long enough sooo hope you enjoy~

“Wanna One! Eating time!”

“Wah!” Jihoon exclaimed, looking at the dinner table presented before him with bright eyes. “There’s chicken! Woohoo!” He rushed to his seat first, serving himself chicken and rice swiftly as everybody slowly migrated to the dining area.

“Oi Jihoon-ah, make sure to leave some for us too.” Jisung chuckled, watching as the younger teen began inhaling his meal like a starved man. He looked as if he hadn’t been fed in weeks.  

“Mmm!” Jihoon hummed, biting another piece of chicken strip while his mouth was still full. One side of his cheek was comically bigger than the other, making Jihoon look a bit more like a chipmunk but the idol didn’t seem to care, too busy devouring everything on sight.

“Aigoo, what to do with him.” Seongwoo cooed beside him, poking Jihoon’s left cheek that was inflated and moving vigorously with his chewing. Jihoon didn’t even bother looking his way, too busy stripping the rest of the chicken flesh from the bones. Seongwoo always found it amusing watching Jihoon eat because he made it seem like it was the best thing on Earth. Especially when chickens were involved.

“Here, Jihoonie, have some more.” Seongwoo raised a fork with a piece of chicken on it and Jihoon instantly moved to face it, parting his lips wide for the treat. Their resident gag man laughed at the satisfied look on Jihoon’s cute face, pink lips puckering as he chewed enthusiastically.

Jihoon couldn’t help himself. Out of everyone in the group, he was the one most excited about meat, always enjoying having a bit of it in his meals. He loved and hated it when shows offered meat as the winning prize because if Jihoon were on the losing side, he’d look at the meat longingly in the hands of the winning group.

They didn’t even get to eat meat that often these days so it was a blessing to munch on such delicacies whenever he could. Which was why Jihoon gladly accepted another piece from Seongwoo’s chopsticks, looking up at his hyung with a small smile to show his thanks.

“Yah, stop feeding others and eat your own food, Seongwoo.” Daniel cut in, placing a chicken breast on his friend’s plate since he was wasting his on Jihoon.

“But he’s my baby.” Seongwoo explained earnestly, reaching over to stroke Jihoon’s hair. However, Jihoon raised his head and glanced at Seongwoo, his brows scrunched with a scowl on his face.

“Who are you calling baby?” Jihoon demanded, placing the chicken back down on his plate. Seongwoo’s smile slowly slipped from his face, blinking owlishly at the younger male while Jihoon kept his glare.

Then all of a sudden, they both burst into laughter, confusing the members as they began going back to their meals, acting like nothing weird just happened between them. Honestly, the group was slowly getting used to their antics by now.

Daehwi, who had been going through his phone, suddenly asked Guanlin, “Hey, the Laji ship seems to be on the rise again.”

“Ah, really?” Guanlin took a look at Daehwi’s screen, a smile forming on his face when he read fans gushing over their latest interactions with pictures and gifs.

“I bet fans have been asking you questions like who’s your favorite hyung and why do you like him, right?” Sungwoon pointed out, smirking when the corner of Guanlin’s lips began turning up. Guanlin couldn’t hide the truth from them, it was written all over his face.

“Ah, it seems like hyung’s right.” Daehwi chuckled, patting his fellow maknae’s shoulder.

Jihoon, who had been listening to the conversation, was not surprised. He knew Guanlin enjoyed being with him, always asking to play games and accompanying him wherever. It made Jihoon happy to know that Guanlin could rely on him since he knew it must be lonely without his family or friends from Cube. Which was why he didn’t try dissuading the younger man in requesting things from him.

“Yeah, you guys did that pose too during the fansign event.” Daniel demonstrated by pulling a member (Jaehwan) beside him and almost kissing his cheek. Jaehwan shrieked dramatically and wiggled out of Daniel’s hold, the both of them snickering and cringing at what Daniel just did.

Jihoon blushed, laughing awkwardly just thinking about it. He hadn’t expected that at all and his stomach had strangely twisted when it happened. “I thought he really was going to kiss me.” He said, avoiding Guanlin’s eyes as he stared down at his meal. The memory of their previous kiss filtered through his mind and Jihoon bit his lip, trying to concentrate on eating and not the memory of Guanlin’s lips near his.

“Aww, you guys look so cute.” Daehwi tells Guanlin in English when he finally searches for the images and gifs, smacking the younger’s shoulder with a knowing look. He continued scrolling down and then paused when he caught sight of newer comments.

“Woah, your Winkniel fans are also getting hyped over another picture.” Daehwi told them, not noticing Jisung’s face trying to tell him to stop talking, “It looks like it’s from the same event.”

“What?” Guanlin asked.

“You guys have rabid fans.” Woojin commented, eating his chicken calmly.

“Ah...really?” Jihoon sweat dropped. He couldn’t believe how a few actions could cause thousands of fans screaming for them to be together. It was almost intimidating, having the hopes of many shippers over his shoulders, but Jihoon just had to remind himself that they were all friends and that their fans couldn’t be expecting an actual relationship from any of them.

Guanlin tried to look through Daehwi’s phone for the photos but Jisung snatched it away before he could.

“The table is not for phones. Let’s just talk about something else, yeah?” Jisung said, hoping to steer the conversation away from such a toxic topic. But Jaehwan had already searched for the image on his own phone and without thinking, showed it to the entire table.

Jisung facepalmed.

“Aigoo, that’s too adorable.” Minhyun commented. It was the picture of Daniel squishing Jihoon’s cheeks while Jihoonie was pouting and it got many likes on the person’s blog. “I can see why they’re squealing so much about it.”

Jihoon also eyed the picture intently, touching his cheeks and thinking that maybe he’d been eating too much lately. Even as he thought that, his mouth automatically opened for Seongwoo’s chopsticks that were holding up another piece of chicken for Jihoon. He just couldn’t resist.

To Jisung’s horror, Sungwoon added fuel to the flames by suddenly sharing his thoughts, “Looks like it’s a fight between Laji and Winkniel pairing.” He chuckled, patting Daniel’s arm from his other side.

Jihoon choked on his water hearing that. He coughed and beat his chest with a fist to get his pipes working back together again while the others laughed at his reaction, finding his wide eyes and full cheeks too amusing not to laugh.

Only Seongwoo rubbed Jihoon’s back while laughing all the while.

When the laughter began to die down, Jaehwan’s unique hysterical laughter triggered everyone to relapse again. “Jihoon-ah so popular as usual.”

“Hyung, we need to work on our Winkdeep moments more then.” Jinyoung interrupted, reaching across the table to hold Jihoon’s hand. Jihoon could only nod dumbly, finding his friend’s serious expression a little funny to not smile at.

Woojin snorted beside him and Jinyoung turned to him slowly, asking what was so funny. The raised brow Woojin sent him meant the answer was obvious. Jinyoung responded by shoving a spoonful of rice in the dancer’s mouth.

Jihoon couldn’t understand what they were doing but he laughed all the same, teasing Woojin who looked more like a squirrel now after getting his cheeks filled with food.

Through the commotion, Daniel slung an arm behind Jihoon’s seat, his cute, bunny-like, grin plastered on his face. “I don’t know why our fans are freaking out so much about it. I mean, Jihoonie just looked so cute in the moment.” He then proceeded to try and poke said cheeks but Jihoon swatted them away before they could touch him, eyes narrowed on his hyung.

“You haven’t washed your hands yet, have you? I can’t let you touch my face with dirty hands.” Jihoon nagged, pushing Daniel playfully away from him and smiling when the other slightly stumbled.

Jisung darted his eyes around the table, sweating a bit at the tension only he seemed to be sensing while everyone else was chatting normally. Guanlin was observing them quietly now, his face blank and unreadable beside him. The eldest hyung tried to get him to eat more but Guanlin just said he was fine with the small portions he had for now.

“Ah, ah! All this talk of Jihoon’s other pairings are invalid right now.” Seongwoo interjected with a loud, dramatic voice, his hands raised in the air to attract everyone’s attention. “Did you all forget?” He exchanged a glance with Jihoon before he pulled the shorter male beside him, “I’m his stolen boyfriend from SNL.”

Jihoon laughed behind his hand, deciding to act along to his hyung’s weird antics, “Sorry, oppa. You're the only, only one for me.” He used that annoying high-pitched voice of his to get that female role right, finding it funny every time he used it.

“Ahh, so adorable.” Seongwoo cooed, cupping Jihoon’s cheeks like he was going to squish them too. But then in a move that _no one_ anticipated happening, Seongwoo leaned down and stole a small peck from Jihoon’s lips.

Instant silence descended upon the group and Jihoon’s acting slipped away to reveal wide eyes and a hanging jaw. In the next second, many members were on their feet, shouting incoherently over each other as Daniel pulled Jihoon back by the collar, while Jinyoung had Seongwoo by the shoulders.

“Yah, Seongwoo-ah! What are you doing?!” Minhyun demanded the question everyone was asking in their heads.

The handsome man just blinked innocently, staring at all of them strangely as if _they_ were the ones overreacting to the situation. “Weh? You guys are taking this too seriously. Jihoonie and I are just acting.” He chuckled when he saw Jihoon flounder for words to say, round cheeks stained pink but he didn’t look too disturbed either.  

“Also, have you _seen_ the way Jihoonie eats? He keeps puckering his lips like this,” Seongwoo demonstrated by exaggerating his lip movements, doing his usual gag that dissipated any lasting tension in the room as everyone began chuckling at his expressions.

“He’s right, he’s right.” Daehwi muttered, snickering into his hand and pointing frantically at Seongwoo’s acting.

Jihoon blinked, confused. He hadn’t thought his eating manner had that kind of style to it. Unconsciously, his hand moved to trace the shape of his lips as if he could remember the way he ate by touching them. Seongwoo noticed and began teasing the young teen for it, while at the same time reassuring him that he wouldn’t kiss him again like that. Unless he asked him too, his hyung added with a wink.

Jihoon just laughed embarrassedly behind his hand, actually not sure how he should be feeling about this. On one hand, it had been too quick for Jihoon to properly react and Seongwoo was doing his best not to make Jihoon feel awkward about it. And yet, Jihoon felt like he couldn’t properly look at the older man in the eye anymore because now, he’d recall how close their faces had been and how good he smelled before being pulled away.

“I hope we can get through the rest of this meal _PDA_ free and no talks about pairings please.” Jisung finally begged, his suffering expression making his dongsaengs’ laugh but they all took his words to heart anyway.

Licking his lips, Jihoon decided this was a matter needing sleeping on. So he relaxed and nodded to Seongwoo subtly beside him, letting it drop for now.

In the end, they all went back to finishing their chickens, no more daring incidents happening in between, before washing up their dishes and going back into their respective rooms. It was already lights out and the brunet had been on his bed for the better part of an hour before he finally opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

Jihoon could not sleep.

He didn’t know if it was because of the kiss from earlier or the kiss from before that, or everything else going on with his fans pairing him with many people. But Jihoon felt like he was being pulled in many directions that he was starting to feel lost.

Deciding it was useless to even try, Jihoon climbed down from his bed and as quietly as possible, moved across the room to open the door and leave for a bit. Maybe he could have some late night snack or silently watch a film to tire himself out and hopefully pass out on the couch. 

But when he arrived, he was surprised to find that one of the lights were already on.

It was Daniel, lying on the couch with his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. When he heard the door open, he turned his head to find Jihoon standing hesitantly by the threshold, yellow and pink pajamas making him stand out in the plain backdrop of the wall. 

"Hey."

"Hi."

They whispered each other greetings, Jihoon scratching his head as he dropped on the couch adjacent to where Daniel laid. He fidgeted with a loose thread on his pants, wondering what he should say to his hyung before the silence became any more stifling. But he was surprised once more when Daniel decided to initiate the conversation. Although not in the way Jihoon expected. 

"Do you want to come to the gym with me? I think I could find a way for both of us to clear our heads together there." Daniel offered, sitting up properly with a gentle smile directed at Jihoon. 

Jihoon didn't know what made him say it — the soft smile? the desperation for sleep? the tranquility of the moment? — whatever it was, he was already nodding his head before he could think clearly about it. 

"Sure, hyung. Let me just get changed." 

"Great." There went that smile again and Jihoon felt his own lips curling up in response. Whatever Daniel was planning for them to do, Jihoon felt like he had to fully prepare himself for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe sorry for the cliffie but next chapter will have the sexy dance lessons ;DDD hope you all are excited for it.


	6. Park Jihoon Learns to be Sexy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who else is obsessively watching every video park jihoon is in and then rewatching them over and over again?  
> NAYANA! =//=

When they arrived at the gym, it was completely deserted. Jihoon felt relieved, having no need to act differently in the eyes of strangers. Opening the lights as he walked in further, Jihoon placed his water bottle down on the ground by the mirrors and began stretching his muscles.

He glanced around to find Daniel turning on the AC as well, cooling the room gradually before moving to stand beside Jihoon by the mirrors. He wondered what Daniel had planned for this evening? Were they going to do something gruelling perhaps?

“So why are we here, hyung?” Jihoon asked, arms raised above his head before he brought them down to his sides.

“Remember when I told you that I’d help you with your sexy image?” Daniel turned to him with eyes full of anticipation and Jihoon’s mouth dropped, actually forgetting about that offer for a moment. Seeing his expression, Daniel chuckled, shaking his head at Jihoon, “You forgot, didn’t you?”

“Ah! No, no. I remembered, I just...didn’t expect it to be now.” Jihoon bluffed, scratching the back of his head in a nervous manner. His hyung was really serious about teaching him sexiness? Jihoon had thought he was half-joking but he guessed Daniel was a man of his word.

The taller male shrugged, removing his hoodie to reveal a plain sleeveless top underneath. It displayed his long, pale arms visibly and they flexed with hidden muscles underneath that Jihoon knew came from his b-boying days.

Suddenly, Jihoon felt a little self-conscious as he thought of his own arms. He may be a bit stocky but he wasn’t as muscled as Daniel was which he was reminded of every time his hyung raised his shirt during Burn it Up to expose nicely packed abdominals, much to the delight of their fans.

Clearing his throat, Jihoon looked away and decided to keep his jacket on.

“Jihoonie, come here.” Daniel gestured to the spot in front of him.

Jihoon did as was told, waiting for more instructions. Through the reflection of the mirror, he saw the taller male observing him intently and Jihoon couldn’t help but ask, “What are you thinking about, hyung?”  

“Just thinking how you can work being more sexy.”

“Aren’t I already sexy?” Jihoon jokingly replied, biting his lip in front of the mirror with a fierce expression. It was the same look he made when copying V-sunbaenim and he knew a lot of his fans liked it when he bit his lips during performances.

Daniel laughed, nodding in agreement, “Yeah, you have good facial expressions. I don’t doubt that. It’s just the way you move your body.”

Jihoon was confused, “How do I move my body?”

“Well, to start, your body waves are too small.” Daniel explained, demonstrating with his own large body waves and Jihoon tried doing the same thing. Albeit he could see that his lacked the power and allure Daniel’s had.

“Seongwoo, for example, could do a really nice body wave but that’s because his torso is long.” Daniel began, placing one hand on Jihoon’s shoulder and the other on his lower back, “Since you’re uh...not as long…”

Because he was suddenly reminded of when Daniel’s hand had slipped lower than his back during practice, Jihoon forgave him for the implication this time around, knowing Daniel wasn’t trying to call him short.

“You need to make your body waves more obvious with your butt.”

“My what?” Jihoon blinked owlishly, glancing down where Daniel moved his hands on the shorter male’s hips. His grip was firm, fingers slightly digging in and Jihoon felt his stomach beginning to tighten a little.  

“Try waving your body in the most exaggerated manner you can.” Daniel said, standing a little closer now. Like this, their height difference was more pronounced, the 7 centimeters Daniel had over him feeling like he was being towered over by the other male.

Jihoon gulped and did it, first moving back his head, then his shoulder, chest, and stomach. Once the wave reached his hips, Daniel took him further down by forcing Jihoon to jut out his rear afterwards.

He released a surprised, “Oh!” at the action and Daniel chuckled, saying this is how you do it. Jihoon tried it again by himself while looking at his reflection in the mirror and he recognized how sultier it looks if he ground his hips down more. He smiled, happy that it worked and yet, he was still half-aware of the hands sitting on his hips. Daniel hadn’t let go of him yet.

“Alright, that’s good! Now try rolling your hips around.”

Jihoon’s brows raised, getting shy now, “Eh?!”

Daniel let go of him to demonstrate his gyrating his hips in front of the mirror, and Jihoon’s expression told him he was cringing inwardly. The taller male laughed at his reaction, saying, “You can’t get shy if you want to act sexy, Jihoon-ah.”

“So you want me to be like Woojin and grind on the floor?”

The memory of their favorite sparrow member thrusting his hips in front of the cameras during their Weekly Idol shoot slipped into both their minds and they instantly shook their heads in unison. Park Woojin was on another level altogether.

“No, no, that’d be too much for you.” Daniel said, unknowingly hitting Jihoon’s pride.

He stood up straight and turned towards his hyung, looking indignant, “Are you saying I can’t do it?”

The taller male blinked a couple of times, not understanding his dongsaeng’s sudden aggression before he exclaimed, “Ah! No, I meant that you’re still too young. You can have that image when you’re a bit older but for now, you should do the more subtle type of sexy. Actually, you do it a lot when we dance to Burn it Up.”

Jihoon titled his head to the side, asking what he meant.

For some reason, Daniel looked flustered, stuttering as he tried explaining, “Well, your gaze is always sharp and full of passion when we dance, and during the chorus, you tease your fans a lot.” He snickered, knowing why Jihoon wouldn’t raise his shirt up, “It’s your facial expressions that help and also the way you dance to the chorus in the second part,” He raised two thumbs up to show how he felt about that, “very nice pelvic thrusting.”

“Ahh, hyung!” Jihoon exclaimed, covering his face behind his hands as his cheeks warmed from the compliment.

"But now you gotta show that even in your freestyles. Here," Daniel placed his hands on Jihoon's shoulders and steered him to face the mirrors again, taking up their previous position. "Bend your legs and spread them a bit." Jihoon took the pose, adopting an appropriate expression, and tried not to squirm under Daniel's critical gaze. 

"Oooh, nice, nice. Now I'll play some music." Daniel walked over to the speakers and pressed play on the phone connected to it. Instantly, the sound of a saxophone filled the gym and Jihoon let the music take control of his limbs, rolling his hips slowly to the sensual beat and gazing at his reflection but not really seeing himself. He was imagining being on stage, dancing in front of his fans and letting them see a different side of himself, the sexy man he always wanted to be but was never able to portray due to the demands of wanting to see his aegyo more. 

He almost broke out of character when familiar hands slid to his hips but Daniel whispered in his ear, "Keep dancing, you're getting it." So Jihoon kept it up, the music helping him tune everything else out and just feel the melody, his body moving fluidly subconsciously.

"You can try stripping your jacket while keeping your gaze on the mirror."

Jihoon decided to take Daniel's advice, raising his hands to the zipper. Slowly he brought it down, doing a body wave as he did and Daniel's impressive hum by his ear bolstered Jihoon to even open his jacket until it slipped down his shoulders. He was only wearing a sleeveless shirt underneath, one of his favorite light pink ones, and threw the jacket aside. Feeling confident, Jihoon messed up his hair and tilted his head back, looking at his reflection with a very sultry look as he bit his lips and rolled his hips even lower. 

What he didn't anticipate, however, was to accidentally grind against Daniel behind him, their hips meeting for a split second before Jihoon could stop himself. He hadn't anticipated the man being so close. Jihoon moved to stop, an apology ready on the tip of his tongue, but Daniel's hands forced his hips to continue rolling, telling him, "It's okay. I was too close." And yet, Daniel didn't do anything to move back. 

But Jihoon could no longer focus. He held onto the hands on his hips, not knowing if he wanted to take them off or keep them on.

“Your face's red.” Daniel's observation snapped Jihoon to look at himself in the mirror, seeing that his cheeks were indeed turning an alarming shade of pink.

Jihoon tried getting a way around it, “No, it’s not.”

Daniel's low chuckle did nothing to help Jihoon's nerves. The small hairs on the back of his neck were standing up, a shudder going down his back, “Yes, it is. Your cheeks look warm.”

“That’s how they naturally look.” Jihoon insisted, his dancing losing a bit of its power now but not any of its sensuality thanks to Daniel's guidance. 

“If you want to look sexy, you can't look flustered, Jihoonie."

"I-I'm not!" 

"Really?" His tone said how much he doubted Jihoon's denials but he wasn't going to budge from this. He was already embarrassing himself so much as it is, he wasn't going to add more to it. But Daniel was nothing if not determined. 

Suddenly, a hand pushed his back forward and Jihoon stumbled towards the mirror, being turned halfway so his back slammed against the surface instead. Daniel immediately filled his vision, his hand raised to trap Jihoon there and the younger male couldn't do anything but gape, staring at his hyung with wide eyes and his heart beating rapidly against his chest. 

"Because you look flustered right now." Daniel smirked, head leant down so he could keep Jihoon's gazed fixed on his. 

The younger teen was completely speechless. He didn't know what to do, what to say, so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "I-It's because Daniel's sexy powers are just too much for me."

The comment got Daniel laughing, but it was not in the usual cute, giggly manner that Jihoon was used to. It was deep with a warm timbre to it and Jihoon didn't know why but a part of him secretly liked it. 

“Jihoon-ah.” Wanna One's center continued. 

“Yeah?” The tension was so thick in the air Jihoon could almost taste it. 

“You should protect your lips more.” Again, Daniel was surprising him left, right and center. He scrunched his brow and touched his lips, wondering if they were getting chapped now. 

“But I wear lipbalm all the time—”

“No, not that," Daniel grinned, raising his other hand to cup Jihoon's chin, "I meant...when someone tries to kiss you, you should stop them.”

 _Oh._ So he was talking about when Seongwoo kissed him earlier. And maybe even when Guanlin had kissed him near the lips that one time. Why was Daniel so concerned about it? Jihoon shrugged and averted his eyes from his hyung, replying, “I normally would but it’s just us, hyung. We’re only playing around.”

There was a long pause after that, and Jihoon felt like he was being examined closely. It was really uncomfortable, especially when his mind wouldn't stop supplying him of every spot of him Daniel was touching. He raised his eyes slowly, seeing that Daniel was no longer looking at him but...at his lips instead. “So it’s okay if I kiss Jihoonie on the lips too?”

Jihoon's mouth opened without thought, his mind scrambling to take many steps back to see how the conversation had suddenly spiraled to this, “W-What—?” He shrunk back at the same time as Daniel leaned down even more, their faces now just inches apart. The hand on his chin shifted to cup his cheek instead and a part of Jihoon thought that Daniel would call out on his lie from earlier since he was definitely blushing now. 

“Like you said, we’re just playing around.”

And then, without any more prompt, Daniel's lips found his, enclosing him in a warm embrace. Jihoon released a small, muffled sound of surprise, having not believed he would actually do it until the last second. Daniel wasn't being forceful at all though. He moved his lips in a very slow and loving manner, caressing Jihoon's lips sweetly and nervously as if he were afraid Jihoon might push him away. It felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest from how hard it was pounding against his ribcage. He was melting, he knew, limbs abruptly weak and hands flat against Daniel's chest. His lips were thin but smooth, capturing Jihoon's so effortlessly that he wondered how often he kissed to reach this experienced level.

For a moment, all Jihoon could concentrate on were the warm lips dragging against his and the weight of Daniel's body leaning over him. The kiss probably lasted hours or seconds but when the dizziness began taking over his mind, the kiss stopped, leaving behind tingles of the memory on Jihoon's lips. 

His eyes fluttered open, not knowing when he had closed them in the first place. Glancing up, he noticed Daniel smiling down at him, his cheekbones raised and happy. 

Jihoon couldn't help but comment, “That’s more than playing around.” His voice sounded breathless and he licked his lips, almost regretting it when Daniel tracked the movement with his eyes. 

But he didn't try doing anything more afterwards. Instead, Daniel chuckled and brought his hands down, no longer trapping or touching Jihoon, “Let’s make it our own secret then.”

With that, his hyung bid him goodnight and left him there on the gym, probably needing a moment to himself after what happened and Jihoon could relate. He slid down the mirror to the floor, still very much replaying what just happened in his mind. 

When it finally dawned on him that Kang Daniel had literally made out with him, Park Jihoon, he slammed his face into his hands and squealed. What was he going to do now? 

 

~*~

 

Still in a daze, Jihoon made it back to the dorms after turning off all the appliances in the gym. That confusing hyung of his made him do everything in the end while he ran away. Jihoon shook his head, not understanding anything anymore but just wanting to get some sleep so he could at least think about this with a fresh mind tomorrow morning.

However, when he creeped back into the bedroom he shared with some of his members, he caught movement in the corner of his eye and found who he thought was Guanlin sitting up on his bed.

"Hyung, you just arrived?" His raspy voice as he whispered made him look so adorable, Jihoon had to turn back to pet his dongsaeng's bedhead. 

Jihoon whispered back, "It's late. Go to sleep now." But as he stood, Guanlin grabbed his wrist and pulled, bringing him back down on the mattress. Jihoon looked at him questioningly. 

"Sleep with me, hyung." Guanlin asked, not even waiting for Jihoon to reply (because he knew he'd agree) as he yanked on the shorter male to rest against his chest. Jihoon went down without a fight, honestly too tired to think up of a protest that Guanlin wouldn't even believe. He let the younger male wrap an arm around his waist and Jihoon shifted upwards so he wouldn't place too much weight on his dongsaeng's chest, sharing a pillow with him. Jihoon felt so comfortably, he didn't mind the closeness and began relaxing against the bedding. 

_"You should protect your lips more."_

Daniel's words suddenly came back to him, echoing in his head as Jihoon, for the first time, observed what he never looked at before— how Guanlin never seemed bothered by the skinship between them, how often he asked his hyung for a kiss or how he didn't seem to mind sharing a small bed with his hyung right now. Jihoon never thought of questioning these things before, knowing as much as anyone that Guanlin just liked to idolize him but now after what happened with Daniel, it felt like Jihoon had opened a door of awareness to something he'd previously been blind to before. 

It was a thought not for the night, however, because Jihoon really didn't want to get into it lest he lost rest thinking about it.

"Hyung, you're tense." Guanlin's deep voice spoke into his ear and Jihoon forced himself not to yelp in surprise. He told himself inwardly to calm down while he spoke to Guanlin, "Sorry, just had things on my mind. Just sleep, Guanlin-ah."

"Mmm." The youngest hummed, snuggling against Jihoon's back and he sighed, wondering why of all times he began to see things only now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear, the only reason i'm so inspired lately is because of all the good content vids we're getting about park jihoon lol. now i just need to watch let's eat dinner together subbed to make my life complete XD
> 
> also all of your comments have been boosting my motivation to update as much as I can so thank you all so much for it!! ^w^


	7. Park Jihoon Secretly Likes to Cuddle

The bed he was laying on was so comfortable, Jihoon was loath to leave it.

He inched closer and sniffed the baby-soft scent of the sheets, melting into it’s relaxing embrace as his consciousness struggled between sleep and waking up. The pillow under his head was soft and warm, and most of all, it helped escape the reality calling for him beneath the darkness of his lids.

And yet, it wasn’t meant to be. Someone rude enough to ruin Jihoon’s tranquility was shaking his shoulder, whispering gently into his ear.

“Hyung...Jihoon hyung, you have to wake up.” It was Guanlin’s voice, deep and raspy from sleep. Jihoon unconsciously pouted, his eyes still closed as he ignored the calls from his dongsaeng. _Five more minutes, Guanlin-ah._

He heard Guanlin sigh above him, before long fingers began stroking the back of his head, ruffling his bedhead no doubt. If Guanlin was trying to wake him up in this manner, it was having reverse effects because the touch was making Jihoon more inclined to sleep. The pillow he was laying on shifted and Jihoon whined and wrapped his arms tighter around it, thinking Guanlin was trying to take it away from him.

“Hyung, I really need to use the bathroom. Please let me go.”

That’s when Jihoon realized what he was snuggling against wasn’t a long, warm body pillow but in fact, his dongsaeng. He had his nose pressed to Guanlin’s shoulder, arms wrapped around the teenager’s slim waist and their legs had become a tangled mess under the blankets. Warmth immediately flooded Jihoon’s cheeks and he sat up so fast, he almost tumbled out of the bed if it weren’t for Guanlin catching him around the chest.

The younger male chuckled behind him, pulling Jihoon back on the bed and caressing his pink cheeks when it looked like Jihoon hadn’t woken up fully yet, “Careful, hyung. I'll be back in a bit.”

Then he stood and walked out of the room to do his business. Jihoon blinked after him, rubbing one eye while inwardly groaning at his careless act. Cuddling Guanlin had become such a norm between them that Jihoon’s body had probably gravitated towards him in his sleep.

Biting his lower lip, Jihoon finally left the bed in search for new clothes to change into. He’d already showered the night before so he just combed his hair and went into another bathroom to brush his teeth.

When Guanlin came back, it was to find Jihoon fixing his bed. The older male usually cleaned his own messes but since he had slept in Guanlin’s bed last night, it was the least he could do to fix it for him.

“Good morning, hyung and thanks.” Guanlin greeted, smiling his gummy smile which Jihoon wasn’t immune to. He returned the greeting with his own. Satisfied, the younger male moved to sit on another member’s unmade bed as he watched Jihoon finish with his.

After a few moments of peaceful silence, Guanlin eventually asked, “Where did you go last night, hyung? You came back really late.” The maknae had his eyes on his phone so he hadn't seen Jihoon suddenly freezing in place. 

He'd been trying not to ponder about last night but now that Guanlin mentioned it, Jihoon couldn’t stop the memories flooding his mind — of piercing gazes, warm touches, and searing kisses. He gulped nervously and briefly glanced the younger male’s way before hastily turning back to his task at hand.

“I was in the gym. Just exercising to help me get some sleep.” Jihoon said, not exactly lying but not really telling the entire truth either.

Guanlin hummed, lifting his eyes to fix them unwaveringly on Jihoon. Times like this, Jihoon wished Guanlin didn't always look at him with such intensity; it took all he could not to start fidgeting in place under his gaze. “With Daniel hyung?”

Well, it was a known fact that he and Daniel occasionally frequented the gym together so Jihoon couldn’t fault the other for asking. Though he did curse inwardly, when he winced in surprise at the name. “Yes.”

“Ah…” Guanlin nodded and Jihoon couldn’t help but think there was a sudden tension in the room now. He tried to busy himself by flattening the sheets on the younger teen's bed, ignoring the fact it was in pristine condition already. Why was he feeling so nervous around Guanlin all over a sudden? He was his dongsaeng, his friend — he wasn't even the one that Jihoon kissed last night! There was no reason for him to act like this. And yet, why was his gut instinct warning him not to tell the younger man anything Daniel had done to him the night before? Maybe it was Jihoon's protective instincts rearing. Guanlin  _was_ too young to understand such intimacies of a relationship. Then again, it's not like Jihoon understood his and Daniel's current relationship either after what happened. Might as well be safe than sorry and not corrupt Guanlin's innocence with Jihoon's less than...friendly dealings with his hyungs. 

“Jihoon hyung.”

The older male almost jumped in fright when arms suddenly wrapped themselves around his waist, stilling his movements as Guanlin leaned his head against his. “Why do you seem so uhm...what’s the word for it? Tense? Like you're waiting for something bad to happen.”

Jihoon weakly chuckled, patting the arm over his stomach, “Yeah, that’s the word. But uhm… I’m fine, Guanlin-ah.”

“You know, you can tell me anything, hyung.” Guanlin said, trying to sound reassuring but came off earnest and hopeful instead. Jihoon’s heart went to him, feeling sad that he was making the younger male worry so much for him. Aish, how was Guanlin so sweet? 

Jihoon turned around in Guanlin’s arms and abruptly pinched his cheeks, making the other yelp. He released his waist to grasp Jihoon's hands instead, whining for him to let go. The older male just laughed and shook Guanlin’s face side to side before finally releasing him from his clutches. He grinned at the twin bright spots on the younger’s cheeks which gave him a rosy look that made Guanlin look even cuter.

“Why’d you do that for?”

“To show you I’m fine. And also because you’re worrying too much.” Jihoon patted the bruised flesh lightly and chuckled as the younger rubbed his cheeks with a scowl on his face. Though the affection in his eyes when he looked down at Jihoon was still shining bright.

"Let's play games, hyung!"

"Not until you finish with your studies."

"Ehhh...!" 

"I'll team up with you in that new game you like so much after you're done." 

"Yay! Okay." 

Thankfully, there was nothing in Jihoon and Guanlin’s schedule today so he and the other teen played games for hours on end before Jihoon finally called it quits. Walking back into their room, Jihoon walked to the nearest bed he found and collapsed on top of it. 

Then, promptly drowned himself in thoughts of a certain hyung who wouldn’t leave his mind the entire day.

Daniel had been… normal to say the least. He hadn't acted any differently around Jihoon, and he even greeted him with a cheery morning when they all ate breakfast together. Jihoon was surprised. He'd expected a bit of ignoring, or maybe a few awkward silences between them but this casualness somehow seemed even worse to Jihoon. It was like he'd just dreamt the entire thing like the kiss hadn't affected Daniel at all. Maybe it hadn't and only Jihoon was making a big deal out of it. The thought put a sour taste in his mouth and he tried not thinking about it anymore, but even with Daniel out on a program with the other hyungs, Jihoon still couldn't stop his thoughts from returning to it.

He rolled over on his stomach and groaned, smothering his face on Woojin’s pillow.

“Yah, you’re going to get your smell all over it.” Came the familiar voice behind him. Jihoon smiled but didn’t move away as asked.

“That’s good. Then you’d be reminded of me every night you sleep.” He laughed when he heard Woojin click his tongue before a weight settled over his back. Jihoon turned over to give his friend some space and consequently plastered himself on Woojin’s side.

Since they both decided wearing matching pink pajamas during their off day, Jihoon imagined they both looked like uncooked sausages wrapped around each other. His shoulders shook at the imagery and when Woojin asked why he was laughing, Jihoon explained and then they were both giggling like school girls.

Once the laughter subsided, Jihoon got himself comfortable against his only ‘99 liner friend in Wanna One, cuddling his chest and throwing a leg over Woojin’s. They were almost the same height so they fit like two puzzle pieces and Jihoon enjoyed the comfort. Woojin just grunted at the squeeze, winding his own arms around Jihoon’s neck and over his shoulders so he could use his phone at the same time.

Suddenly, Woojin asked, “There’s something bothering you, isn’t there?”

“What? No, there isn’t.” Was his automatic response. Jihoon’s voice was muffled against his friend's shirt but Woojin could still hear him loud and clear. If there was one thing Jihoon disliked and liked about Woojin, it was his perceptiveness.

“I’m going to leave if you don’t tell me in five seconds.”

“Yah, who’s older here?”

Woojin snorted, “That doesn’t work on me. Come on, Jihoon-ah.”

Jihoon sighed, biting the inside of his cheeks as he thought about what to tell Woojin. It wouldn't hurt for his friend to know about what happened last night, right? And plus, he could probably give Jihoon some insights that he was probably missing out on while trying to analyze Daniel's actions. “Do you think someone can kiss you and then act normal around you the next day?”

He felt the body beside him tense, the sound of Woojin's finger tapping on his phone ceasing while he absorbed Jihoon's question. The slightly smaller male was nervous, wondering what his friend was thinking and if he instantly understood what he was trying to ask. Then Woojin said in a low voice, “Was it Guanlin or Daniel hyung?”

“Woojin!" Jihoon exclaimed, extracting his face from the other's chest to look sternly up at him. "Why bring them up? Just answer.” Daniel most likely wouldn't want the other members to know of their deed just yet since he did say to keep the secret between them for now. 

Woojin released a long-suffering sigh as if wishing he weren't being subjected to this, "It's possible if they're good at acting normal."

Jihoon frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it all depends on how the kiss went." Woojin continued, not looking at Jihoon but he wasn't playing with his phone either, "If it went bad, then they'd feel anxious and most likely avoid the person. If it went well but they still don't know how the other felt, they'd probably act normal just to gauge the other person's reactions to them.”

Jihoon hummed, taking this in. Had Daniel been watching him the entire time to see how he felt after that kiss? Honestly, Jihoon had been too busy trying to understand Daniel's seemingly unaffected facade to notice if he in turn had been watched as well. It was frustrating how oblivious Jihoon was sometimes. Was Daniel just waiting to see him make the first move now?

“Then again, Jihoon-ah,” Woojin's voice suddenly brought him back to reality, sounding firm, "you shouldn't let yourself be taken so easily."

Jihoon frowned, pushing up on his arms to look down at his friend, "Do I look like a pushover to you?"

Woojin briefly glanced at him from the corner of his eye before responding, "Sometimes."

"Yah!" Jihoon lightly punched the other's chest and Woojin faked a gasp, clutching the spot where he'd been hit as if he were dying. Jihoon chuckled as his expression but didn't lose his train of thought, "I can take care of myself." 

"Sure." Woojin nodded, finally turning to face him, "But I mean it though. Many people could take advantage of your kindness, especially with your looks." 

Jihoon smirked, “Aww Woojin-ah, is this a confession?”

Rolling his eyes, Woojin flicked Jihoon's forehead and snapped, “Shut up.”

The brunet gasped, “But I thought you love me.”

“In your dreams.”

Feeling mischievous, Jihoon suddenly launched himself on the other male, making him shout as he tried to plant a kiss on the struggling Woojin, “Oh so _now_ it’s okay for me to kiss you?”

Jihoon’s eyes widened, not really meaning to kiss his friend but then Woojin was already pushing him back against the bed, a smirk on his face. He leant down and puckered his lips exaggeratedly, making Jihoon laugh as he pushed against his friend's chest. Because Jihoon was squirming too much, Woojin straddled him and locked his thighs to make him stay in place.

With no other way of escape, Jihoon began shrieking, using his high pitched voice to act like a woman in need of help. Instantly, Guanlin, Jinyoung and Jisung rushed in to see what the commotion was about and upon seeing Woojin trying to kiss Jihoon, they complained and told them to quiet down their lovemaking.

“What!" There was no hiding the redness in Jihoon's cheeks and the others laughed upon seeing his reaction, "We’re not doing anything _that_  inappropriate!”

While Jihoon was shouting at his members to be more decent, Woojin successfully managed to steal a kiss on his cheek. Jihoon swiped it away with a fake disgusted look and wiped it on Woojin’s cheek instead. This resulted in another bed war between them and this time, Guanlin lunged in to join them. Which didn't bode well for the small Jihoon who ended up getting trapped in a sandwich hug between Woojin and Guanlin. 

"Hey, Guanlin-ah, let's sleep like this from now on." 

"Sure, hyung."

"Noooo!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i love 2park and panwink too haha these boys are just too cute~ also congrats on wanna one's 8th win!! damn they're gonna end up getting a triple crown in mnet at this point smh XD so proud of ma boys <3


	8. Park Jihoon is Always Getting Teased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are so cute lol it's nice to know so many of you guys are multishipping Jihoon with the other members XD i honestly couldn't pick one myself which is why this kind of story was made pffft hope you're all still enjoying it~

“And then...and then he—!” Seongwoo was saying, patting Jihoon’s shoulder excitedly when he neared the ending part.

But Jihoon could no longer listen. He was too busy laughing his lungs out, holding his stomach while his other hand was covering his open mouth. When Seongwoo had said he wanted to share a grave story, Jihoon didn’t think it’d be this funny instead. He never should have taken his hyung seriously. Literally, his eyes were already shedding tears.

“No, no, I can’t—” Jihoon breathlessly stated, whacking his hyung weakly on the chest to make him stop talking, “It’s too much, my stomach hurts! Ah!”

“No! You have to hear it until the end.” Seongwoo childishly exclaimed, following after Jihoon when he tried to crawl away on the couch. He clung to him like he did in Happy Together, grabbing Jihoon’s arm and pulling him to his side. The younger male’s body was shaking too much, no doubt trying to hold back his laughter but couldn’t because of Seongwoo.

Even Seongwoo was beginning to break down into chuckles, barely able to restart his story because of Jihoon’s contagious laugh. It was a really cute one, having a deep inhale in the end that made Jihoon’s voice sound like an ahjussi but it still sounded cute on him anyway.

“Ok, ok. Ah, really, I can’t even finish it now because of you.” Seongwoo said, faking disappointment with a charming grin on his face. He patted the smaller male’s back when Jihoon began coughing from laughing too much which made Seongwoo chuckle even more, “See, now look what you’ve done to yourself.”

“Me?!” Jihoon managed to squeak out, coughing a little more before continuing, “It’s your fault. Don’t say you’re going to share something serious when it’s actually something funny instead.” He wiped at the corner of his eyes and cheeks where a few tears had managed to escape from his extreme joy.

“But where’s the fun in that?” Seongwoo winked and nudged Jihoon’s shoulder pointedly. That got Jihoon reverting to his playful self, giving his hyung a haughty stare before huffing and crossing his arms.

“You think you’re so funny?”

Seongwoo’s eyes widened comically as he gestured to what just happened between them minutes ago. He then replied in kind, “You think you’re so cute?”

“My fans say I am.”

“Well then, my fans say I’m funny too!”

“They’re just being nice! You said so yourself that you weren’t funny in SNL! Ong Seongwoo’s not funnyyyy!” Jihoon mimicked the way Seongwoo shouted it which got the older male laughing, clapping his hands a little.

“Well, Park Jihoon can’t do his own aegyo better than I do!”

Jihoon gasped dramatically, hitting Seongwoo’s shoulder not softly, “You are _not_ better, hyung. How dare you.”

Seongwoo moved to demonstrate immediately, “Kku kku kka kka! Kku kku kka kka? Jeojang! Jeojang!” He exaggeratedly did all the hand gestures while sitting down, his facial expressions hilarious and adorable. Jihoon couldn’t stop the loud, burst of laughter crawling up his throat and filling their living area with echoes of it even as he cringed at his hyung’s antics. Seongwoo was never over the top when it came to his teasing though so Jihoon really appreciated these moments of laughter together, especially when they’ve still got a program to record later in the night. He didn’t think he’d have the energy to go through with it if it weren’t for Seongwoo’s occasionally mood lifting comments.

“Yah!” Jisung suddenly entered the room with a comically weirded out look on his face, his eyes darting between the two males grinning like madmen on the couch, “What in the world are you two doing? You guys are so noisy.”

“He started it.” Seongwoo immediately pointed a finger at Jihoon who turned wide eyed at his hyung, betrayed.

Jihoon pouted and pointed back at the older male, “Excuse you, you called me not cute!”

“Because it’s the truth?” Seongwoo jokingly said.

But Jihoon couldn’t let that comment fly on his watch. He immediately launched himself at Seongwoo who laughed as he got himself cornered against the arm of the couch with Jihoon lightly beating him on the other side.

“You’re just a knock off of my original jeojang!”

“My sexy aegyo is way better!”

“Sexy aegyo makes no sense!”

“You _both_ aren’t making any sense.” Jisung finally cut in, looking extremely done with them but amusement still twinkled in his eyes, “It’s your turn in the shower, Seongwoo-ah.”

“Hai!” Seongwoo stood up straight and began moonwalking around Jisung to get to the bathroom. Jihoon had a hand over his mouth to cover his chortles but when he locked eyes with Seongwoo again, the older male paused.

“Nae mam soge jeojang~!” Seongwoo bit his lip and made the most over the top sultry look ever along with the hand gestures, causing Jihoon to groan and look away. His mouth curled in a reluctant smile anyway as he mentally gave his hyung credit for being funny till the end.

Jisung just shook his head and ruffled Jihoon’s hair before going back to his bedroom to get ready for the shoot later. Jihoon had long since been prepared to leave but that was only because he’d been lucky enough to get to the showers first.

Now he waited by himself on the couch and fiddled with the remote as he watched some random drama on the TV.

“Jihoonie hyung~”

“Jinyoung-ah~” The older of the two copied, turning his head to face the male who had just dropped onto the couch beside him. The handsome friend of his was dressed professionally for the recording already, thankfully not wearing that weird fisher’s hat that even Jihoon questioned having.

“Can I borrow your eyes for a moment?”

Jihoon blinked, wary of the excitement written all over Jinyoung’s small face, “That depends.”

“Hehe, I just want to try this on you.” He held out a black thin tube that Jihoon only now noticed, waving it in front of his face.

Jihoon took the item and raised a brow, “Eyeliner?”

“Yeah, Daehwi advised me to use this brand so I wanted to try it out.” Jinyoung explained, taking the tube back and opening it to show Jihoon the finely pointed tip like a black pen.

Worried for his face, Jihoon asked, “Why not on yourself?”

Jinyoung laughed hesitantly, “Because I’m bad at putting it on myself. But don’t worry, I can put it on others well.”

Still doubtful but not wanting to disappoint his friend, Jihoon agreed reluctantly. He closed his eyes as asked and after a few seconds, he felt a hand under his chin lift his head up a bit. Another hand laid gently over his eyes as something cold began tracing a line on his lid, motions confident like a stylist. Jihoon made sure to sit perfectly still, not wanting to ruin the makeup being applied.

After a few minutes, the hands pulled away and Jinyoung asked him to open his eyes again. Jihoon did so slowly, worried that it might still be wet and mark black ink around the skin of his eye. But Jinyoung assured him it dried fast and so Jihoon opened his eyes all the way, blinking a bit to get the uncomfortable feeling away.

Jinyoung clapped his hands, looking proud of himself, “Aigoo, our Jihoonie looks so cute.”

“You sounded like an uncle just now.” Jihoon chuckled, slightly blushing at the compliment. He took out his compact powder to inspect himself in the tiny mirror and he was actually surprised. Jinyoung had done a clean job with the lines and even added a wing at the end that matched the way Jihoon’s eyes were shaped. It made his eyes look bigger and dare he say it, cuter?

Jihoon looked up and smiled, “Wow, you did really great, Jinyoung-ah. You could be a stylist now.”

Jinyoung laughed, tucking the eyeliner anyway now that it’s done its job, “Nah, I’ve still got much to learn in the art of cosmetics. Besides, I only like styling Jihoon’s face.”

“Eh? Why me?” Jihoon questioned, putting his mirror away as well after fixing his bangs a bit.

“Because it’s fun. You’re a man but you’ve got features soft enough to look feminine so it’s good to experiment with.”

Jihoon guffawed at the honest comment, looking at his friend shyly, “Yah, I don’t know how to feel about that.”

“Just take it as a compliment, hyung.” Jinyoung grinned cutely, leaning against Jihoon’s side for a moment. Jihoon let him which he would quickly regret in a few seconds because suddenly, Jinyoung turned his head and bit on his cloth covered shoulder.

Jihoon let out a surprised “Aah! Ouch!” before hitting the laughing Jinyoung on his chest.

“I’m going to get you back, I swear!” Jihoon threatened playfully, rubbing the abused flesh of his shoulder and staying as far away from his friend as possible on the couch. Jinyoung just grinned innocently at him and kept up the image when Jisung stomped back into the living room.

“Didn’t I tell you kids to keep quiet earlier?”

“But hyung, he bit me!” Jihoon pointed out, glaring daggers at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung shook his head and frowned pitifully at their hyung, saying, “It’s because he wouldn’t share.”

Jihoon blinked, wondering what fabricated story Jinyoung was trying to make, “Share what?”

“Yeah, your cuteness.” He then proceeded to do the jeojang aegyo at him and Jihoon groaned, facepalming because he couldn’t believe he was being teased twice today. He hoped Jinyoung and Seongwoo never tried ganging up against him in TV shows. That would be a nightmare to handle.

He let his friend take his cheeks to pinch with before he was engulfed in a big hug, smiling as Jinyoung kissed the top of his head. Jinyoung was really more affectionate outside of cameras and he hoped his friend would be more comfortable around them soon so he could show more of this soft side to his fans. 

Jisung sighed, shaking his head at his dongsaengs, "I'm raising troublemakers, I swear." 

That made Jihoon laugh, looking up at their leader brightly, "Mommy Jisung!" 

Jinyoung instantly joined in on the fun, "We love you!" Then without planning beforehand, they both raised an arm over their heads to create a heart shape. Surprised, they glanced at each other, made eye contact once before bursting into laughter, surprised by their synchrony.  

Jisung hid his chuckle behind his hand amused despite himself, before deeming the moment done, needing to bring all of the members to the van soon, "Alright, let's go. Enough playtime now, time for work." 

"Yes, mom." They recited in unison. 

He released a sigh again, wondering when he had adopted nine more children (the other was Daniel who had already been calling him mom from the start) under his care, "Aigoo..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chap will have more winkniel and panwink coming up ;D i've been excited to write those scenes for days but yet my hands ended up writing something else for this chap lol XDD hope you ongwink and winkdeep lovers enjoyed it~


	9. Park Jihoon Gets Easily Embarrassed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took longer than I expected omg bcos panwink and nielwink DON'T KNOW HOW TO STOP smh why do i love them so much

“Now we’re going to start with a game!”

The audience whooped and clapped, showing their approval as the MC continued, “I’m sure all the members are close here and that you guys have great teamwork.” Wanna One nodded, looking at the MC curiously to find out which game was in store for them. “Which is why this activity is surely going to test that. Everyone, it’s the Card Kissing Game!”

The fans went wild, cheering in the audience section while the boys expressed opposite reactions. Jihoon’s jaw dropped as he looked around, feeling like this was some kind of joke. He exchanged horrified glances with his members, some of them shocked while others seemed reluctantly amused.

Jihoon buried his face in his hands, knowing he wasn’t going to escape this game alive.

They were told to line up and choose who they wanted to stand beside with since they’d have to be in close contact with them. The fans tried naming the couples they wanted but the boys wanted to stir up some fun instead.

“I shall stand beside Jihoonie.” Seongwoo loudly declared, hand raised in the air as if no one would notice him if he didn’t. The crowd cheered enthusiastically in response. “Since I already know how his lips feel like.” Immediately, the screams went louder and higher-pitched, the fans going wild with imagination.

Some members slapped Seongwoo on the shoulder and Jisung told the laughing member to explain himself. Seongwoo then said that he knew because of a punishment they had to do in a radio show when he was kissed by Jihoon on the cheek. Though everyone else in Wanna One knew the real event he was implying.

Jihoon shook his head at his hyung’s boldness, averting his eyes shyly when Seongwoo subtly winked at him. Sometimes, he just could not handle the man’s extraness.

However, Seongwoo was eventually bullied to stand beside Minhyun and Guanlin, the three handsome pillars of the team making excellent visuals for the fans. Guanlin’s other side had previously been Woojin but after whispering to his hyung and pushing him to the other end of the line, Jihoon found himself standing beside taller male instead.

Seeing that the maknae was sporting a wide grin on his face bode nothing well for Jihoon. He pinched Guanlin’s side to catch his attention, tiptoeing to whisper in his ear, “Don’t you dare think of doing anything...weird.” Jihoon doubted he’d be able to handle any mischief the maknae decided throwing on him today.

The flush on his cheeks was probably hard to take him seriously but Guanlin looked him over for a minute, his eyes intently searching Jihoon’s face before that familiar grin was back. “I don’t know what you’re so worried about, hyung. It’s just a game.”

Jihoon pursed his lips in amusement, pulling away and looking at the member on his other side.

He was met with Daniel’s bunny smile. Here was another person that Jihoon was wary to play this Card Kissing game with. After their _encounter_ in the gym, Jihoon and Daniel had continued to act on normally around each other and never talked about it since. Though there was never any opportunity for it since he and Daniel had been constantly packed with shows after shows, some with the members and some with just a few, but it always left the two of them tiredly dragging their feet back to the dorms and collapsing on their beds.

Jihoon wondered if Daniel still thought about it during break times or when their eyes met randomly across the room. Because he knew he did and it still sent a wave of anxiousness and fluster rolling in the pit of his stomach. Did Daniel understand what he was doing with that kiss? Did he have hidden intentions for doing it? Or was he regretting it now and just wanted Jihoon to forget about it too?

All questions with no answers to be found and Jihoon had spent many nights thinking about it before deciding to just push them to the back of his mind. He needed to keep his focus on the debut and not let his concentration get sidetracked by inner conflicts right now.

Though, with the mechanics of this game, Jihoon didn’t think he’d be able to keep his embarrassment for long.

After being instructed on what to do, with many of them already dreading the course of the activity, they were still hyped enough due to the prize waiting for them if they finished under the time limit. _Korean Beef_.

Jihoon looked at the meat with longing. These shows really know how to motivate hungry idols.

“Alright! Timer starts...now!” The MC shouted, waving his cue cards down like a referee and the game began.

Jihoon was already covering the bottom half of his face as he watched the first two of his members place the cards between their lips and passed one to the other in no time. He almost couldn’t believe his eyes. Were they not cringing inside? Then again, there was a prize at stake and Jihoon couldn’t allow his embarrassment to stop him now.

Though it was easier said than done when Guanlin finally took the card from Minhyun and was in the process of passing it to a nervous Jihoon.

Because he was much taller than the older male, Guanlin leant down and brought his hands up to wrap behind Jihoon’s neck, trying to guide him to the card. But it proved fruitless when the unexpected touch sent Jihoon backing away, stuttering loudly, “Ah, w-wait a minute!” The screams from their fans wasn’t helping calm his nerves.

Guanlin tried to say something that was muffled by the card, imploring with his eyes that Jihoon take it already. The other members were also urging him to hurry up and Jihoon knew he was wasting too much time hesitating.

Focusing on winning for the meat instead, Jihoon leant in quickly and felt his mouth touch the other side of the card, his and Guanlin’s face now just mere inches apart. He laughed in embarrassment, a sound reminiscent every time he grew shy doing aegyo and Guanlin couldn’t help but laugh himself, amused by his hyung’s suffering.

“Yah! You guys are taking too long staring into each other’s eyes.” Daehwi commented near the end of the line and the fans screamed in agreement, most of them just wanting the said couple to keep staying that way.

Which unfortunately was the case because Jihoon and Guanlin couldn’t seem to stop giggling. Finally however, Jihoon managed to breathe deeply enough to suck the card against his mouth, waving his hands cutely in the air in victory, and turned around to face the next member.  

Daniel didn’t waste time like he did though. He swooped down with his hand on Jihoon’s shoulder, their eyes locking for an instant, before he took the card for him and moved on. Jihoon felt like he hadn’t breathed the entire time it happened, muscles slowly relaxing from the sudden tenseness that filled him.

He almost missed it when he heard the timer go off, signaling them to stop even though they hadn’t reached the last member yet. The boys groaned in unison and Jihoon felt guilty when he realized it was all his fault.

“Ah, that’s too bad. Wanna One wasn’t able to make it on time.” The MC began, looking dejected for their loss before his face lit up, “But you guys still have two tries left. And because you lost the first try, there is a penalty.”

The members watched a staff member take the cards away and instead handed Jaehwan, the first person in the line, a stack of small papers. They instantly knew what that meant and the members were all now expressing different forms of agony and shyness. The audience cheered at the change, no doubt approving of it and loving the way Wanna One was reacting.

Jihoon had crouched down and was hiding his face behind his knees, cringing at the thought of how thin those papers felt in comparison to the cards. Weren’t they just literally kissing each other at this point? He could hear some of his fans calling him cute for reacting this way and Jihoon lifted his head to wave at them a little, gaining strength from their cheers and encouragement.

When they all stood back in a line, Jihoon clenched his fists and inwardly lectured himself to not let his embarrassment overwhelm him this time around.

Noticing this, Daniel patted his lower back and whispered against his ear, “Loosen up a little, Jihoonie. You’ll do fine.”

Jihoon nodded with a small smile sent his hyung’s way, ignoring the slight shiver that swept down his spine.

As the second round began, the members were more determined to finish under the time limit. It was fast paced and Jihoon found his mouth dropping open when he watched the members passing the paper to another as if they’ve been given special training for this.

In no time, Guanlin was upon him and figuring that snatching it as quickly as possible was the easiest way to do it, Jihoon closed his eyes and leant up—

—only to feel soft lips touch his instead.

He jumped back with a gasp, hand raised over his mouth as he saw Guanlin mirror his action, the both of them realizing that the paper had fallen from Guanlin’s mouth before Jihoon could get to it.

If it were possible, the screams of the fans seemed to have reached a new pitch, all of them going crazy over the fanservice they just witnessed before their eyes. The members broke lines to approach the blushing pair, laughing over the accident and patting both of their backs to see if they were still alive.

Jisung had taken hold of Jihoon’s hunched shoulders and massaged them gently while Woojin was forcing the smaller male to remove his hands from his face. Jihoon wished he was wearing a hoodie right now so that he could hide his quickly reddening face from the world.

Meanwhile, Guanlin was telling his hyungs that the paper fell unexpectedly because it was going so fast. Though even as he said it, a wide, shy grin was on his face, his cheeks visibly dusted with pink due to his pale skin.

“Guanlin-ssi!” The MC began with a huge smile, loving the entertainment Wanna One was giving the show, “Was that your first kiss?”

“Oooh!” The fans began cheering hysterically when Guanlin averted his eyes and fidgeted with his hands.

He looked towards his hyungs first, scratched the back of his head, then said, “Neh. I’ve only dated once but we never reached kissing.”

Jihoon stared at the maknae in shock, eyes wide and his open mouth still covered by his hand. Had he just taken someone’s first kiss without meaning to? Feeling unexpectedly guilty, Jihoon walked up to Guanlin, placed a hand on his shoulder and said, “I’m sorry.”

Everyone began laughing at that, slapping thighs in amusement and even holding each other. The MC was already clutching his stomach, before he took deep breathes to continue asking, “Jihoon-ssi, woah, how do you feel about that?”

Once more, Jihoon just looked up at Guanlin with an apologetic expression, “I’m sorry.”

Jaehwan burst out laughing and ended up needing to clutch Daniel’s am to stop himself from falling down.

“No, it’s alright, hyung. It wasn’t your fault.” Guanlin placated with palms raised, reaching over to hug Jihoon to his side.

Jihoon could barely even look him in the eye, his face not cooling down in the slightest so he fanned himself with one hand. He used the other to mess up his bangs, not sure how to proceed now.

At least Guanlin wasn’t taking the situation too badly. He was always so cool in moments like this that Jihoon envied his self-control. In contrast, he could barely stop himself from feeling shy and wanting the ground to swallow him up.

“For a first kiss, it wasn’t so bad, hyung.” Guanlin whispered to him, smiling gently down at his blushing hyung.

Jihoon narrowed his eyes at the maknae and asked him why.

“Because it was with you.” The unexpected comment sent a fluttering feeling in Jihoon’s gut, causing more red to flood his cheeks. Guanlin seriously gave him too much credit sometimes. The twinkle in Guanlin’s eyes made Jihoon unsure if he was just kidding or not, and their current closeness wasn't helping matters either.

Jihoon just lightly slapped the other’s stomach, pouting when Guanlin only chuckled at him in amusement. If Jihoon’s eyes had glanced down at the other’s lips for a split second, Jihoon ignored it and went back in line.

They were given another try thankfully and were told that if the accident happens again, the members just had to keep on going.

Already at their wits end, the members shouted encouragements at each other, along with the fans, and reminded them about the winning prize.

Jihoon nodded and kept his eyes on the beef while the members began playing. It was his weird way of focusing the mind and 90% of the time, it proved effective.

But when Guanlin turned to him, the sight of his face almost lost Jihoon his composure and he hesitated before going in to take the paper.

Unfortunately for Jihoon, the moment their lips touched through the paper, Guanlin’s hands lifted from his sides to Jihoon’s cheeks, guiding his head more. And poor Jihoon, felt his embarrassment meter reach its limit. He tried pulling away, but Guanlin only followed after him, keeping the paper stuck between their mouths as Jihoon scrunched his eyes and shook from laughter.

He could hear the screams and shouts coming from the members and fans. Jisung was telling them to stop having a moment while Seongwoo insisted that Guanlin was taking advantage of the opportunity.

None of it quelled the extreme amount of fluster Jihoon was feeling at all the attention. His face was no doubt burning red now and he could feel nothing else but the scratch of the paper against his lips and the pressure of Guanlin’s behind it.

Jihoon had told himself not to think about the indirect kisses he was having with his members to save himself the embarrassment. But it was difficult not to when Guanlin’s persistence to keep the paper between them forced their lips to rub. Especially when Guanlin was giving him no chance to pull away and end the game.

Jihoon could only hold on to his dongsaeng’s forearms and pray that he wouldn’t die from overheating himself. He finally managed to suck the paper between his mouth which got Guanlin releasing him from his clutches.

But before Jihoon could pass the paper to Daniel, his laughter won over and the paper flew from his mouth, effectively ending the round.

Jihoon slumped on the table in defeat, no longer able to hold himself upright.

“Woah look at him. He’s been K.O.-ed by Guanlin-ssi.” The MC was saying, coming over to pat the teen’s shoulder. “Jihoon-ssi! Jihoon-ssi, are you still alive?”

The fans also called out his name, beginning to chant in the process. Slowly, Jihoon lifted his head with his hands pressed to his cheeks, looking for all the world like a flustered tomato.

The MC grinned, “Who knew the maknae had it in him, huh?” Then he inspected Jihoon’s face closely and suddenly exclaimed.

“Look at that! Jihoon-ssi’s lips have reddened from Guanlin’s aggressiveness.”

“Ahh!” Jihoon covered his eyes with his fingers, still not having recovered from earlier. Somehow, this felt even worse than accidentally kissing the maknae. And by worse, he meant the inner turmoil going through him at the moment.

Guanlin leaned over and ruffled his hyung’s hair, asking him if he were alright with an apologetic grin on his face.

“How was it, Jihoon-ssi?” The MC continued to ask, enjoying his job very much.

“Oh...I never thought Guanlin-ah was that competitive.” Jihoon exchanged a glance with the younger male before looking back at the MC, “Seriously, I don't think I’d ever been more flustered in my life than I am now.”

Minhyun cut in, “Now I’m worried about Guanlin’s future girlfriends.”

“Ah! So he won't only get one but more?” The MC tacked on, observant as ever.

“Because he’s so handsome.” Minhyun explained and the members nodded in agreement. Guanlin just chuckled nervously in reaction, thanking them for the compliment but refusing that he’d act that way to a girl.

“Alright, because of the unexpected Black Hole Jihoon, do you guys want to switch members before starting the last round?”

“Neh!”

Immediately, Jihoon was placed at the end of the line by Jisung, his only member beside him now was Woojin.

“You suck at this game.” Was his friend’s greeting to which Jihoon stuck his tongue out petulantly.

“I don't know why anyone would want to play this game in the first place.” Jihoon grumbled, tracing his lips absentmindedly.

Woojin raised a brow, “It’s a drinking game actually and of course it’s an excuse to kiss your crush or some cute stranger in a party.”

“Ah…” Jihoon nodded in understanding, still not liking it though.

“If you don't get the paper from me, I swear I’m going to do worse than Guanlin.” Woojin threatened playfully and Jihoon grinned even as his cheeks pinked at hearing just the maknae’s name.

“I wouldn't expect anything less.”

Fortunately, this round found less accidents and more purposeful acts of fanservice for the fans while the members still successfully passed the paper around. It reached until Woojin who was sucking the paper weirdly that Jihoon had to angle his head to get it from him. Of course, the angling made it look like they were kissing with both of their hands clutching each other’s arms to keep the person from moving.

Finally, after much struggle, Jihoon took the paper from Woojin and dropped it on the table in front of him.

The fans cheered at their victory while the members gathered in a group hug to jump around in joy. Sungwoon graciously took the Korean Beef from the MC and raised it over his head with a dramatic pose, basking in the glory.

Now that the game was over with, they moved on to the talking section and Jihoon readied himself for any questions sent his way.

“Speaking of popularity, here is a member who’s been popular ever since the start of Produce 101, the wink boy, Park Jihoon!”

The studio instantly filled with applause and cheer, Jihoon getting a bit shy by the attention. He grinned and bowed his head for the fans, waving his hand a little before turning his attention back to the MC.

“Neh, Park Jihoon, the one who won 2nd place by the end of Produce 101.” The MC began, reading his cue cards for the member’s introduction. “He is the _only_ trainee who was ranked 1st place the most and never fell out of the top 3 throughout the entire season of the show. Yaaah, daebak.” He looked to the cameras in amazement then darted his eyes to Jihoon who was chuckling and scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

“What do you think of that?”

Jihoon held the mic up to his lips and debated on what he was going to say for a moment, “Uh, firstly, I could never be more grateful to the fans who voted for me many times in the show. I never really expected to get first uh...so many times actually. I was hoping to at least make it to the top 11 to debut and now that my dreams have become a reality, it’s all just thanks to the wonderful people out there who kept me in their hearts.” Said people whooped and screamed for him from the audience section and Jihoon bowed his head multiple times in a gesture of thanks.

The MC clapped with an impressed look, “Such a genuine answer. But I’d like to know is how did you keep such a strong fandom throughout the show?”

“Oh…” Jihoon turned to his members, before looking back at the MC, “it’s kind of weird to say it yourself.”

But the MC shook his head, “There’s no need to be modest here.”

“Jihoonie…” Jisung began, seeing that the younger was too shy to say it, “got really popular for his wink in the Pick Me stage and because he’s really talented too, he performed well in the rest of the evaluation stages.” The members nodded in agreement while Jihoon turned to his hyung with a grateful smile.

“Neh, I heard Jihoon-ssi was also the first who got triple ten million views in all of his focus cameras.” The MC mentioned seriously. Jihoon blinked in surprise and looked down at his lap, unable to believe his fans would watch him that many times online.

“Really?” Minhyun expressed, patting Jihoon on the back proudly while the others smiled at Jihoon’s reaction.

“Jihoon-hyung is indeed really popular.” Daehwi nodded, not surprised at all.

“Then there’s the fact that he was voted 1st for visual center by the trainees as well.” The MC gestured to the Wanna One band.

“Sometimes, there’d be moments when I’m just sitting there in the practice room, watching Jihoon-hyung’s team dance and I’d think, _woah, this hyung is really handsome and cool_.” Guanlin said, laughing when Jihoon pushed at his shoulder as the older male’s blush began to increase.

“Ah so even without makeup, Jihoon-ssi is still handsome?”

“Neh. So the fact that when he does put on makeup and have someone style his hair,” Sungwoon began, gesturing to Jihoon in front of him, “he’s really like the men from comic books.”

“Ahh...you guys,” Jihoon didn’t expect the members to interject so much on his behalf and it made him feel both burdened and flattered at the same time. "Other members here are so much more handsome though." He said trying to get the attention away from him. 

"But they voted for you as the number 1 visual, Jihoon-ssi. Are you saying you're rejecting their votes?" The MC immediately countered. 

The members began playing along by making  _ooh_ sounds and fake crying that Jihoon wasn't being grateful to them. 

"No! It's not that." Jihoon denied, his voice lowering slightly with a bit of his satoori showing, making lots of the fans scream. 

The MC waited for it to die down before continuing, "And you managed to get all this despite many of your fans complaining about your lack of screen time or a storyline in Produce 101." That brought Jihoon to attention, sitting a little more hunched on his seat. "As someone who won first place for four weeks in a row, there weren't that many footages of your struggles in the episodes unlike the other members here and many fans have said they couldn't connect with you on a personal level because of that. They only really got to know you through the unreleased videos and after debuting in Wanna One. How do you feel about that?

Jihoon licked his lips and searched for an answer on the floor, not knowing what to say for fear the Entertainment might take offense to his words. It wasn't only him either, the members had fallen silent behind him and the room grew tense with the continued silence. The MC looked as if he didn't know what to do with the situation until a staff member swiftly approached the set and whispered something into his ear.

"Ah..." The MC nodded in understanding before turning back to the confused members, "We'll just skip that question instead and go to the next person, okay?" The members nodded and Jihoon slumped back in his seat, relieved that he didn't need to say anything at all. He didn't think that kind of topic would be brought up in the show but it seemed like their manager had put a stop to it before Jihoon could have damned himself. Honestly, he doubted he would have said anything true to that question and it would have been an insult to the fans sitting there if he had lied to their faces. 

For now, Jihoon tried not to look as if he were affected by the change in topic and if he were a little more subdued than usual on the show, none of the members pointed it out to him. Once the recording had ended and they were back in their dressing room, the members acted normally around each other but it was difficult to ignore the shooting looks they sent Jihoon's way a few times they thought he wasn't looking. 

This continued on through the ride to the dorms, Jihoon pretending to be asleep while the members none so subtly talked about him. 

"Jihoonie doesn't want to talk about it, that's what matters." 

"Yeah, just give him some space, guys."

"I don't get it. What was so bad about it? I wanted to know too since hyung doesn't deserve to get so little screen time than we do." 

"Aish, Guanlin-ah, not today." 

It ended there but the atmosphere didn't get any better once they arrived in their dorms. The members gave him a wide berth as Jihoon quietly left to his room, feeling guilty for making them worry so much but he just needed time on his own for now. 

However, after a few hours, he heard someone enter the room and felt his mattress shift under the weight of the person sitting on his bed. Jihoon turned over on his side to find Daniel looking down at him, a gentle smile on his lips. Out of everyone in the group, Jihoon hadn't expected Daniel to be the first one to approach him but he quietly inspected him nonetheless, wondering what he came here for. 

"Do you want to go to the gym with me?" 

Jihoon blinked, staring at his hyung in shock. Had he heard that right? Unbidden, images of the last time they'd been there together swept through his mind and he hid the redness in his cheeks by burying his face against a pillow. 

Daniel laughed and reached over to ruffle his hair. "I promise it's just about exercising. I need your help." 

It took awhile for Jihoon to decide what he wanted to do before he figured that he had enough moping around for one day. So he nodded his head and said he'd get ready in a bit. 

Their trip to the gym was filled with silence and a lingering sense of anticipation. But just as Daniel said, they only did the usual things one does in a gym. They stretched, did a few warm ups and had their own separate workout routines before Daniel asked Jihoon to sit on his feet while he did a few curl ups. Jihoon knew his hyung could do it without needing the support but he guessed Daniel was ready to begin telling him whatever was on his mind. 

"You know, I thought a lot about what the MC said on the trip home."

"I'm sure everyone did." Jihoon replied dryly, keeping his eyes to the side so he could avoid watching Daniel work up a sweat. 

"Mmm. It came to me that maybe, if you had been given more screen time or a storyline during the show, you could have won first place till the end."

Jihoon snorted and instantly cut in, "That's impossible. Hyung would still have won regardless if i had more screen time or not." 

"Why is that?" 

"Because hyung is very charming." Jihoon made the mistake of looking at Daniel and saw the beginnings of a smile on his face. He quickly averted his eyes and continued, "The camera loves you and your stages are always the best ones to watch. You're also very handsome in a cute, bunny-like way." That got his hyung chuckling and Jihoon smiled, happy that it made him laugh. "If I had gotten more screen time or showed some of my struggles, I think people wouldn't have wanted to vote for me anymore. The mystery played well to my image, I think." 

Jihoon belatedly noticed that the movement under him stopped and he turned his head to his hyung, only to find that Daniel had sat up and was leaning against his knees, face uncomfortably close with Jihoon's now that they were face to face. 

"I disagree." Daniel said once he got Jihoon's attention. "You're very charming too, Jihoon-ah. You're probably the weirdest person I know but it's funny and endearing, and it's unfortunate that the cameras only ever aired your childish side during the selfcam of others."

Jihoon froze and stared intently at Daniel for a long time before looking away, face unreadable. “Well it can’t be helped now, hyung. It’s over. What’s done is done so could we stop talking about it?”

He felt fingers grip his chin and turn his head back to facing the older male, the intimate gesture not lost on Jihoon, “No, we can’t because I don’t want this hanging over our heads while we’re in shows or performances.”

Jihoon, starting to get angry, pushed himself off of Daniel and stood up. His hyung swiftly followed after him, still speaking, “I know Produce 101 was hard for you—“

“It was hard for all of us.”

“Of course," Daniel agreed, reaching over to rub his hands over Jihoon's arms to calm him down, "but you getting the rank you got says how much love your fans have for you.”

Jihoon breathed in deeply before replying, “I acknowledge that that’s why I have to try my best during the one and a half year we have of debuting.”

“But I know your fans aren’t happy right now either. I’ve seen the complaints about your lack of parts and front dances in the stages. I've noticed it too.”

The younger male shut his eyes tight, not wanting to hear this anymore, “Hyung, please…”

“You’re still struggling now, aren’t you? We’re a team now, a family, and I want to help you as much as I can. I may be center most of the time but you also deserve your time to shine, Jihoonie. You didn’t win rank 2 for nothing. You’re one of the most talented people I know as well as the cutest and most handsome visual center there is.”

“Oh god,” This time Jihoon couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore. He'd been trying to keep a serious face the entire time but it was difficult when Daniel's persuasions were more insistent than Seongwoo's clinginess. Jihoon instead smacked Daniel on the shoulder for the comment, seeing him grinning proudly for it.

"You're unbelievable, hyung."

Daniel grinned cheekily, "I know."

"Besides, my parts are based on my talents so it just means I've got a lot of work to do before I can get more than I deserve." Jihoon immediately continued when he saw Daniel opening his mouth, "But if I ever feel like there's an issue, I'll talk to you or the other hyungs about it."

"You better or else I'll keep on bugging you like this. I care about you too much."

Jihoon shook his head in amusement, “Now I know why my fans love shipping me with you, hyung. You really know how to make one’s heart flutter.” He laughed nervously while ruffling his hair, smiling gratefully at Daniel. Before he could say more, Jihoon saw the time and realized he needed to sleep for an early recording tomorrow.

"Ah, it's this late already?! Hyung, I'll go up first, okay? Unless you're done here as well?"

Daniel shook his head, telling his dongsaeng to go sleep already. They exchanged goodbyes and it looked like Jihoon wanted to say something else before he thought better of it. Instead, Daniel got the surprise of his life when Jihoon stood on his tiptoes and pecked him on the cheek, whispering a cute goodnight before dashing out of the doors of the gym. 

He just stood there while thinking about Jihoon’s shy expression and words, one hand pressed against his chest where his heart was surely beating a mile a minute. Somehow, even though they've already shared a more intimate kiss before, Daniel felt so much more at this moment than last time. His stomach fluttered faintly at the memory and he realized, as he lifted his head and saw his reflection in the mirror, that his cheeks were deceptively pink. 

_Oh shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (slumps here) why did i do this to myself XD;;; i only wanted to write drabbles not a damn novel orz


	10. Park Jihoon is a Rude Gamer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is like 3k words full of utter fluff... what happened to me...  
> this was like inspired by many things wanna one has been revealing about our favorite jigglypuff so yeh ;D

It was a lazy morning for the Wanna One members as for once they didn’t have to wake up at the ass crack of dawn to leave for a schedule. They were instead lounging in their dorms and enjoying a day for themselves, having had not the chance to rest for a while after debuting. 

Jihoon, in particular, was spending the time playing on their PS4, viciously slaughtering enemies on screen rather than catching up on lost sleep like some of the members were. 

“Ahh!” He shouted when an enemy came at his avatar from behind, lowering his HP. Biting his lip in irritation, Jihoon jammed the buttons and flicked the analog stick to retaliate quickly before he could die.

He didn’t have that many opportunities playing games since applying for Produce 101 but he was slowly rectifying that. Jihoon was already getting the hang of playing this one game his high school friends had recommended to him. It was really fun with cool graphics and a complex storyline that Jihoon was slowly getting addicted to. He knew he wasn’t getting out of this couch until either he finished the game first or his bodily needs won out. 

But he was a little lonely though. Maybe one of the members would wake up soon to play with him.

 

~*~

 

Guanlin walked into the living room zombie-like towards where blasting sounds were emanating from the TV’s speakers. He had been woken up by someone shouting in the other room and he couldn’t fall back asleep no matter how hard he tried. So he decided to confront this nameless gamer and unleash his wrath on them for disrupting his well earned beauty rest. 

Upon arriving however, he found to his pleasant surprise his favorite hyung crouching on the couch with his tongue caught between his lips, his eyes and hands focused intensely on the game in front of him. All anger instantly drained from Guanlin and he walked with more energy towards his hyung.  

“Oh, Guanlin-ah. You just woke up?” Jihoon asked, scooting a little to the side when Guanlin flopped down beside him and threw his lanky arms around the smaller male. He took the time that Jihoon was distracted to stare intently at his hyung’s profile, admiring the perfection that was Park Jihoon. 

Even without makeup, Jihoon was incredibly pretty. His big eyes were lined with long lashes, his button nose was cute and straight, and his lips were chapped but full. Guanlin sometimes wondered how someone like his hyung could exist in real life. 

“Hyung, what time did you wake up?”

Jihoon shrugged, the movement shifting Guanlin slightly. “I dunno. Eight?” 

“That’s so early.” The Taiwanese whined, his voice still groggy from sleep. 

Jihoon snorted, taking one of his hands away from the controller to ruffle Guanlin’s bedhead. The younger’s cheeks warmed under his touch. “You’re just too lazy to wake up this early.”

“And dead tired from schedules too.” Guanlin finally released Jihoon to grab the second PS4 controller on the coffee table, turning it on while asking, “Hyung, can I play with you?”

The dazzling smile Jihoon sent his way made Guanlin feel glad that he’d asked. And after a few minutes into the game, Guanlin felt bold enough to ask, " Hyung, if I win, can I get a kiss?"

"Wah-?! Aish, this kid," Jihoon shook his head but Guanlin continued to pester him annoyingly until the other finally complied. Which was a good thing because after thirty minutes of gaming, Jihoon lost and Guanlin had the sweet victory of feeling his hyung's soft lips against his cheek again. He thought it was the best reward one could ever win in life. 

 

~*~

 

After a bath and dressing up, Jinyoung took the unoccupied seat beside Jihoon and watched the other play a game of sorts. He noticed his hyung really enjoyed playing a lot and though Jinyoung didn’t share the same interest, it was nice to watch Jihoon’s face light up with childish excitement every time he won. 

“Do you wanna try, Jinyoung-ah?” Jihoon offered the other controller to him, eyes brimming with anticipation and Jinyoung knew he couldn’t say no to that cute face. 

He smiled and took it, nervously hoping he didn’t look too much of a fool in front of the expert in the room. Jihoon seemed to sense his unease because he encouragingly patted his shoulder and said, “I’ll teach you how to play it. Don’t worry, it’s fun!” 

If he was playing with Jihoon, it sure would be. 

20 minutes later, Jinyoung and Jihoon were both neck and neck in a car racing game but Jihoon, with the most experience, was beginning to gain more ground against him. Jinyoung felt his competitiveness rising, especially when Jihoon started shouting that he was going to win. 

Like hell Jinyoung would let him. 

Finding no other way to beat him through the game, Jinyoung decided on a more physical approach. He turned his head to face his hyung and bit down on Jihoon’s arm. As expected, Jihoon dropped one hand from the controller and shrieked, cursing at Jinyoung while the younger had stood up and gave his entire focus to the game. 

In just a few seconds, his avatar raced past Jihoon’s and won him the game. Jinyoung lifted his hands in victory, a smug expression on his face when he turned to gauge his hyung’s reaction. 

He was met with a huffy and obviously angered Jihoon, head turned to the side and arms crossed over his chest. Jinyoung just laughed and plopped down beside his hyung, trying to win him over.

“Aww, hyung, don’t be like that!”

“You cheated.”

“All’s fair in love and war.” 

Jihoon turned to him with a scowl but seeing Jinyoung’s eye smile, he couldn't keep the expression for long before he looked away again. The younger male didn’t miss the way Jihoon's mouth turned up in the corners, and he pointed giddily at Jihoon’s face, slapping the other’s shoulder to make him look at him again.

“You’re smiling, I see it!” 

“Aish, you’re so annoying.” Jihoon finally grinned, unable to suppress it anymore. Jinyoung smiled in return, loving how Jihoon’s smile made him look even more beautiful like this — cheekbones raised and eyes shaping into crescents. 

“Here, here, I’ll kiss it better.” Jinyoung said, taking Jihoon’s shoulder and kissing the area where he’d bitten him. A hand smack him on the head for his efforts and when Jinyoung faced him to whine, he noticed Jihoon looking even redder than earlier. He paused to admire the flush while Jihoon only blinked at him in confusion. The kiss, Jinyoung decided, was worth the effort. 

“Go play with Daehwi, you ass.” Jihoon jutted his lower lip out in a pout and Jinyoung laughed, slinging an arm around the smaller male and stayed to watch him continue playing instead. 

 

~*~

 

“Seongwoo hyung!” 

“Neh~?”

The older male turned to the cute voice with an equally childish expression, eyes closed and mouth turned up into a smile. He found Jihoon peeking into his dorm room with only his head and fingers visible (which basically made him look like a child hesitantly entering his parent’s room). 

His adorable face seemed to light up upon seeing Seongwoo in the room, his objective clearly him, and gestured for the older male to come out and follow Jihoon somewhere. The older male thought even if it were to a deserted alleyway or at the edge of a cliff, Seongwoo would gladly follow those pretty eyes anywhere. 

“I thought maybe hyung would want to try something new rather than listen to music all day.” Jihoon began as he fidgeted on the spot. He was unaware of the new rhythm he was making in Seongwoo’s heart because of the cute way he called him  _ hyung _ . “So there’s this game that needs two players and I was thinking we could—?”

“Sure!” 

Jihoon looked taken aback by the instant response but he grinned excitedly nonetheless. 

“Really? Ok, let’s go!” 

The younger was already jumping towards the couch, and tossing to Seongwoo one of the controllers of the PS4. The older almost got smacked in the face by it since he was too busy inwardly cooing over Jihoon’s giddiness. It didn’t help that Jihoon's small figure was practically drowning in that grey hoodie and sweatpants of his. 

Seongwoo breathed in deeply and centered himself. This was not the time to start fanboying over Jihoon’s 24/7 adorableness (even though he tries to be manly but fails). 

“Hyung! Are you ready?”

“Neh~!” Seongwoo laughed when Jihoon sent him that weird look for answering like a girl but he couldn't help it if it made Jihoon react like that to him. 

However for about thirty minutes into the game, Jihoon looked as if he were slowly regretting ever asking Seongwoo to join him. The older male could only gradually sink into the cushions as his avatar once more died for like the nth time they began. Seongwoo could tell Jihoon was trying to hold back his temper, judging by the vein throbbing on his forehead, so he decided to stay silent and look as innocently clueless as possible. 

“Alright. Let’s try that again.” Jihoon said in a  _ very _ composed manner. 

Which didn’t last long when Seongwoo killed not only his but both of their characters in one go. Jihoon inevitably snapped. 

“Aish, hyung how are you  _ this  _ bad? I’ve never seen anyone play this game as bad as you do!”

“Waaah, Jihoonie, go easy on me!” Seongwoo whined, pouting fiercely in the face of Jihoon’s anger. He restarted the game to make them do the obstacle for what was probably the 10th time today. 

“No, you need to step it up. You’re the hyung.” Jihoon said, competing against him instead of making them partner up this time. 

Seongwoo nodded as if he’d been meaning that all along, “Exactly. I’m the hyung so you should let me win.”

Jihoon laughed despire himself, “In your dreams.” His avatar on the screen was making far more points than Seongwoo ever could and the older began to whine again at the unfairness of it all. It didn't help that he was practically smashing random buttons on the controller the entire time and not actually try to think logically on how to beat the younger. 

“Jihoonie is so meaaan.” 

“Hyung, you just suck— wah!” Jihoon squealed when Seongwoo began to tickle him, using one hand to do it while the other was still trying to make some sense on the controller. The younger male dropped his controller on the couch and squirmed uncontrollably, laughing and shrieking for Seongwoo to stop. 

Unable to focus on the game anymore either, Seongwoo threw aside his own controller and increased his efforts in getting Jihoon to laugh more instead.  

“Admit that you’re mean! Say it!”

“N-Never!” Jihoon laughed, smacking Seongwoo in the face in return. They tickled and smacked until finally, they both grew tired enough to stop and just ended up laughing breathlessly on the couch together. 

 

~*~

 

Woojin should probably stop staring. It was rude to stare. But honestly, Jihoon was the rude one here. What with him licking his lips constantly, ruffling his hair to a mess and making expressions that made Woojin want to pinch those cheeks. 

He frowned. Jihoon was really,  _ really _ rude. So Woojin decided to walk over and play against the older male so he could see more of his stupid (adorable) expressions. 

Ten minutes into the game, there were a lot of regrets. 

“Shit! I’m dying!”

Jihoon only cackled. 

“I’m dying, you little shit! You’re a crappy partner!” Woojin yelled as he smashed the buttons on the controller furiously, trying to get out of the ambush he landed himself into. Jihoon on the other hand was already moving onto a different area, leaving Woojin behind to fend for himself. 

“I can’t hold your hand every time someone starts attacking you.”

Woojin cursed him under his breath, inwardly wondering why he was putting himself through this torture. His mind helpfully supplied images of sparkly eyes and a cute smile that could win anyone’s heart and Woojin snarled at his weak self. 

He decided to get revenge by incinerating all the enemies around him, especially Jihoon’s avatar. 

The older male turned to him with such a betrayed look on his face that Woojin couldn't help but laugh at him. 

Grumbling, Jihoon changed the game to a racing one and Woojin smirked, feeling confident about this. 

Another five minutes into the game and Jihoon was already trying to sabotage him. Not like his mere presence wasn't a distraction enough. 

“Oh look, there’s a wasp flying behind you, Woojin-ah.”

“WAH!” He stood up immediately and began to wiggle his body, ignoring the very amused Jihoon still seated beside him. Despite his fear of the non-existent bug, Woojin was still concentrated on the game, not letting Jihoon try and distract him. 

With one more lap into the race, Woojin sat down again, already sure of his victory since he had ditched Jihoon by the curve seconds ago. It was only a matter of time now. 

Then Jihoon did the unthinkable. Woojin absolutely hated him for it because it short circuited his brain and had him lose the game all together. 

In desperation, Jihoon had crawled over his lap and effectively, blocked Woojin of the screen. But that wasn't the worst part of the situation. Basically, Woojin was as ripe as a tomato after Jihoon won his victory, hands pumping in the air while still  _ sitting on Woojin’s lap _ . 

Woojin decided that Park Jihoon was the rudest person in the world and needed to be disposed of. 

“Get off me! You made me lose the game, cheater!” He shouted as he pushed the smaller male to the floor, ignoring the hurt pout sent his way. 

“All’s fair in love and war.” Jihoon winked as if  _ that _ would work on Woojin. As if the entire Korean population hadn't already been captured and twisted in Jihoon’s small little fingers by that same wink. 

Woojin pinched the other’s cheeks in retaliation instead of deciding to do something worse. Like kiss him maybe. But Jihoon’s had enough drama with that and besides, his cheeks made for an enjoyable view of getting the other to look adorably flush. 

 

~*~

 

Daniel yawned when he entered the living room, scratching his stomach as he wondered what food to eat. But when he spotted Jihoonie sitting alone on the couch with a game controller in hand, Daniel switched directions and surprised the younger by back hugging him. 

“Oh, hyung! Why are you here?” Jihoon questioned, eyes darting to Daniel for a second before he was back to concentrating on his game. The older male pouted, not liking that he didn’t have Jihoon’s attention for more than a second. 

He moved around the furniture to speak to him more directly, “I got hungry but then I saw you here and figured I should game too. It’s been a long while since I last played this.” 

“Oh yay, hyung, let’s play!” Jihoon immediately sat up straighter, eyes gleaming as he handed Daniel the extra controller. Daniel was immediately happy upon seeing the other’s smile, his face a precious picture of joy and childish excitement. He wanted to pinch those fluffy cheeks and admire that smile forever. 

When Jihoon got up to put the CD in, Daniel decided to take Jihoon’s previous seat and opened his long legs to give some space for the other. When Jihoon turned back around, he froze, seeming to not know what do with him for a moment before Jihoon rolled his eyes. 

Daniel inwardly cheered when Jihoon settled between his legs and leant back to lay comfortably against his chest. His head laid against one of Daniel’s broad shoulders, his hair tickling the older male’s chin and cheek while Daniel looped his arms around Jihoon’s waist and locked the younger male in place. The older male had never been more happy than he was at the moment (well, actually he could name a few but he was too occupied to remember any of them right now).

They fit perfectly and every time Daniel breathed in, he’d catch a whiff of Jihoon’s fruity shampoo. It was comforting and at the same time made his insides messy with feelings over having Jihoon in his arms. 

Despite their positions, Daniel was winning easily in the games, beating Jihoon round after round which the younger didn’t like at all. 

“Hyung, how are you doing it?!” Jihoon asked, exasperated and red-cheeked from losing way too much. 

Daniel laughed, patting the other’s head, “I dunno. I just love playing games.” 

Jihoon clicked his tongue in irritation, clicking the rematch option to play again. 

This time, Daniel let himself get distracted by the person in front of him rather than the players on the screen. He looked down to watch the way Jihoon narrowed his eyes at the TV, his long eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks whenever he blinked. He noticed that Jihoon was biting his bottom lip in concentration, making the flesh swollen and red. Daniel quickly averted his eyes before his thoughts could go south and inspected the way Jihoon’s small fingers were tapping at his controller furiously. 

Not to mention, the noises he was making! It was so adorable, Daniel could hardly stop grinning whenever Jihoon would mumble a small “no!” and “aish!” under his breath, using that high tone of his. 

In the end, Daniel lost but he had won many rounds before and seeing Jihoon jump up in joy after snatching his first victory made the experience all the more worth it. 

 

~*~

 

“We don’t have enough controllers for everyone so choose already. I want to play~” Jihoon whined with his cheek pressed against the pillow. He was lying on the couch, face down but had his head turned to look at the TV, one hand lazily holding onto his controller as the other members debated amongst themselves who else would get the chance to play on the PS4 first. 

“I wanted to play since the start!” Guanlin said, his long arm raised high above everyone else's. “And I’m the youngest, so I should play.”

“Yah, that doesn’t work in Korea. You should let your hyungs play too.” Woojin said, lightly smacking the younger’s head with a chuckle. 

“Jihoon and I play very good together so we should play.” Jinyoung reasoned, sitting on the arm of the couch where Jihoon laid. 

Woojin turned to Jinyoung with raised brows, “What are you saying? It’s me and Jihoon that have the best chemistry here. “

“What do you mean by best chemistry? Pink sausage team is only for the cameras!” Seongwoo pointed out, ignoring Woojin’s protests as he loudly proclaimed, “Which means it is I that should play. I am obviously the best here.”

Immediate denial followed after his words.

“Hyung, you’re the worst one out of all of us.” Daniel retorted, pulling Seongwoo to sit back down. 

“I didn’t even think Seongwoo-hyung wanted to play too.” 

“I thought you said you’d be more humble after losing the strength match in Produce 101?”

Everybody laughed at the memory and Seongwoo gracefully backed off, scratching the back of his head like he didn’t know what just happened. Jihoon looked to be having the time of his life as he clutched at his stomach for support, still snickering over Seongwoo’s plight. 

And yet, it still took them long minutes to decide who should play first. Jihoon was at the process of picking a game to choose from while the members communicated silently over his head, giving each other face signals and gestures that others chose to ignore or quietly fight against. 

“Why don’t I just choose someone instead since you all want me to play first?” Jihoon stood and faced the group gathered in the living room with him, scrutinizing each one of them carefully. After exchanging meaningful glances, they all agreed, judging it to be the only fair course. 

Daniel, Seongwoo, Woojin, Jinyoung and Guanlin closed their eyes and bowed their heads, all in different states of anticipation as they waited for Jihoon’s verdict. Somehow, it seemed like they were under a test and and the decision made would affect them greatly. It was almost comical that Jihoon took a long while choosing because he was trying to stop himself from laughing out loud at the picture they all made. Meanwhile, in their heads, they were thinking: Who would Jihoon choose? Would it mean he liked the other more than the rest? Would this decide Jihoon's fate and consequently the fate of the rest not chosen?

They hyped themselves so much that they were barely breathing, wishing desperately to hear their own names that it almost felt reminiscent to when Boa took such a damn long time announcing the names during the last episode of Produce 101. Maybe Jihoon couldn't decide. Maybe he needed more time to do this. The others didn't think they were ready to hear the name that had stolen Jihoon's—  

“Ah Minhyun-hyung!” 

“Huh?!”

As one, they all snapped their heads to Jihoon who was looking happily at the newly arrived male. Jihoon abandoned his spot to skip towards him, clinging to his arm while Minhyun greeted him with fly away kisses that had the other giggling. 

“I bought some ingredients for us to eat later. Jihoonie, do you want to help me?” 

Jihoon instantly nodded, looking over his shoulder to tell the dumbfounded members, “Looks like you guys can play amongst yourselves instead! I’ll just help Minhyun-hyung with the food.” 

And with that, the pair disappeared inside the kitchen, leaving the five males in the living area speechless and a little confused. 

Jisung suddenly popped his head from behind his bedroom door, giving all his dongsaengs an exasperated look, “Never underestimate Jihoon’s fanboy crush over Minhyun.” Then promptly shut his door in front of their faces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't ask me how this storyline is made...it just wrote itself XD;; 
> 
> and just a heads up to everyone commenting: if you ask me to update faster than I already am (which is quite fast tbh), I feel less motivated to write or post fast because I don't write this for money or anything guys...this is just for my own amusement and I wanted to share it to those who feel the same way as I do so pls be more mindful and sensitive about this. I also have a life outside of ao3 so thanks :)


	11. Park Jihoon has Too Many Ships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IM SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES!! midterm week just happened so now im free from studies and assignments akdjalkd and also I got sick so meh XP the last two weeks weren't good to me...
> 
> BUT ANYWAY THE DAY BEFORE YESTERDAY JUST MADE ALL MY HARD WORK PAY OFF BECAUSE I SAW WANNA ONE LIVE aaaaahhhhh I won't squeal too much of it here so I'll do more talking after the chapter~ pls enjoy!

Jihoon was at a loss. He may be naive, oblivious and sometimes ignorant but he didn’t think he deserved this kind of treatment. Pouting, his eyes followed Daniel who was walking ahead of him, completely ignoring Jihoon’s presence like he’d been doing since the fanmeet in Singapore. 

Normally, Jihoon wouldn’t have noticed the sudden change in attitude with Daniel since they don’t officially stand or sit together on stage, but in the dorms and around the other members, the chilled atmosphere between them was palpable. Whenever Jihoon asked something from Daniel, he’d give it to him without looking at him or even touching him. Their conversations together became stilted and sometimes, when Jihoon was around the other members and he’d happen to raise his head and make eye contact with Daniel, he’d find the other already glaring at him before looking away suddenly. 

Of course, on stage they were fine but their interactions had lessened and Jihoon couldn’t help but feel bothered by this. What had he done to induce such a reaction from his usually bubbly hyung? 

Even Jisung hyung was beginning to notice. He ruffled Jihoon’s hair in passing once and told him not to worry about Daniel, that he was just “getting through some issues” which Jihoon apparently shouldn’t be privy to. 

_ Issues? _ If Daniel was having issues with him they should talk about it instead of letting this tension stew. However, even if Jihoon wanted to fix it, they never had any time for themselves— if it wasn’t a fanmeet, it was a CF shoot and if not, a variety show recording and if not, a music broadcast. They were barely given time to breathe, much less sort out their priorities. 

But still, Jihoon felt the tension between them like it was going to snap in half at any moment. He was going to end up developing grey hairs at this point from all the stress. Sighing, the young male leaned his head against Jinyoung’s shoulder as they headed to their latest venue, sitting closer to the front of the car as the rest of the hyungs occupied the back. 

“What’s with you, hyung? Tired?” Jinyoung asked, patting Jihoon’s thigh comfortably.

Jihoon grumbled and snuggled even further to his side, “Something like that.” 

“Aigoo, just rest then. I’ll take care of you.” 

Jihoon felt a hand caress his hair and he couldn’t resist a smile landing on his face. Who needed Daniel hyung when he had someone as sweet and loving as Jinyoung at his side? 

“You’re the best, Jinyoungie.” Jihoon whispered to the other, closing his eyes and letting himself relax for once. 

As a result, he didn’t see the blush staining Jinyoung’s cheeks, nor the eyes of another watching them stoically from behind. 

 

~*~

 

“He must be doing it on purpose.”

“No, he’s not.”

“Then why has he been more touchy-feely with the others? Jihoon never usually initiates skinship.” 

Jisung rolled his eyes, having heard this conversation way too much times to count. He took the pacing Daniel by the shoulders and forced him to stand in place, “Jihoon's naturally playful to begin with and he just goes along with what the members want him to do unlike you. So stop being a big baby and go interact with him if you want. Throwing a tantrum is not going to solve anything.”

Daniel opened his mouth, indignant at the insinuation of his maturity but Seongwoo laughing on his bed distracted him, “Yah, you think that’s funny?” 

“Of course,” Seongwoo smirked. He jumped down from his bed and stretched, “I get to stand and sit beside Jihoon officially so we’re always together, having fun.” He winked at Daniel before patting the man on the shoulder, “You’ll get your chance too, Niel. Someday.” 

Then he left, whistling like the satisfied slate master he is. Daniel silently cursed his existence and wondered why he befriended such a man.

“See?!” Daniel gestured pointedly to Seongwoo's retreating figure to which Jisung just shook his head. 

“He’s just teasing you, Niel. You know Seongwoo likes a good laugh.”

“Yeah, especially from Jihoon. More fans are starting to pair them up and calling them ‘ongwink’.” His scrunched up face spoke clearly of what he thought of that ship name. 

The eldest snorted, “Ongwink? That sounds like an ointment. But it’s cute.”

Daniel immediately refuted, with his arms crossed over his chest, “No it’s not. It’s weird.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Daniel.”

“And you too!”

“What about me?” Jisung raised his brows and placed a hand over his chest, looking at the finger pointed accusingly at him. 

“You and Jihoonie are getting along well in the cameras too.”

Jisung looked skyward, asking for patience before turning to Daniel, “What do you want us to do? Ignore each other?”

“Of course not. It’s just…” Daniel grumbled under his breath, making the words unintelligible but of course, Jisung still understood him.

“You just want Jihoon to treat you the same way? Yah, who do you think initiated all those moments I had with Jihoon?” Jisung stood with his hands akimbo and stared Daniel down, “Jihoon won’t do anything if he thinks you’re ignoring him which you kinda are right now.”

“I’m not ignoring him…” Daniel mumbled petulantly. He fidgeted in place before acquiescing, “but I guess you’re right.”

“Of course I am. I’m the hyung.” Jisung snorted, before going back to his packing. It was the day before they had to leave for the Philippines and he heard the weather there was really hot so Jisung wanted to pack light. 

Daniel followed soon after but then paused when yelling occurred outside the room and Jihoon's voice clearly rang out, "Ong Seongwoo, you're dead!" followed by their roommate's pleased laughter as the sounds of running footsteps echoed throughout the dorm. 

Jisung sighed, making his way to the door with the intent on stopping them before they hurt themselves. “Also, Daniel, stop being so damn obvious. The fans are noticing.”

“Huh?” Daniel whipped his head to Jisung who was giving him a knowing look. 

“Your jealousy. Keep it down a notch during the next fanmeet, Niel. We don’t need you glaring at poor Guanlin again just because he hugged Jihoon.”

Daniel embarrassingly cleared his throat and didn’t respond to that.  

 

~*~

 

“I’m so tired.” Jihoon moaned as he leaned his head against the headrest, letting the vibrations of the car sink into his body. 

“You did well today, hyung, good job.” Jinyoung smiled, ruffling Jihoon’s hair. The older tried swatting his hand away but Jinyoung was faster and caught his wrist to stop him. Their eyes met and instantly, giggles erupted between the two of them for some strange reason only they understood. 

“Did you notice? Jihoon hyung was chosen a lot for the activities.” Daehwi mentioned, fanning his face from the heat of the Manila weather.  Jihoon straightened up in his seat and turned to the younger male as Daehwi continued, “Also random, my ass. They did their research for the PE activity.” Daehwi winked at Jihoon who only looked back at him in confusion. 

“Really? It wasn’t random?” 

“Hyung, isn’t it obvious?” Guanlin asked on his other side. 

“What’s obvious?” 

“That they chose us together because they knew the fans would love it. Did you hear them scream whenever we tried to pop the balloon?” Guanlin chuckled, recalling the funny event and Jihoon’s lip quirked in response. That was a hard balloon to pop and he couldn’t believe it took a pin from their name tag to finally finish the job. 

“Yah, it’s not just you.” Jinyoung interjected from the side, “Clearly winkdeep fans aren’t dead yet judging by the screams when we were chosen.” 

“Yeah, but all you guys did was eat noodles. Very romantic, hyung.” Guanlin smirked as he reached over Jihoon to pat Jinyoung’s shoulder mockingly. 

The other looked at him with narrowed eyes, “When did our maknae get so mouthy huh? Come here, I’ll fix you right up.”

“Nah, I’m good where I am.” Guanlin retracted his hand and leaned closer towards Jihoon who laughed at their interaction. 

“What did you think of the fanmeet, Jihoon?” Woojin asked from the back, resting his arms on the seat in front of him. 

“About the fanmeet? I guess they did like to pair me up with either Guanlin or Jinyoung a lot.” Jihoon shrugged like he didn’t think it was such a big deal. He understood that half the reason why was because they were paired together frequently in shows and Jihoon wasn’t exactly subtle when wanting to play with either of them. 

“Don’t forget the pink sausages too.” Woojin tsked at him and Jihoon rolled his eyes with a punch to his friend’s shoulder. How could he ever forget about the unit Jihoon wanted to make with Woojin? “I was kind of hoping they’d pair us in the PE activity. Then we‘d finally see who’s the strongest pink sausage between the two of us.”

Jihoon opened his mouth, ready to tell Woojin off that  _ he _ was obviously the stronger one—

“Isn’t it clearly Woojin hyung to begin with?” Daehwi cut in, not looking up from his phone. While Woojin was laughing his lungs out, Jihoon turned to the youngest male with his lip jutted out, looking hurt at Daehwi's judgement.

Daehwi glanced at him once before going back to his phone, “Yah, your pouts don’t work on me. I’m the only one here who isn’t obsessed with you.” He said as the car was only filled with the maknae line with the exception of one of their managers who was sleeping at the front. 

That earned him many smacks on the head and back from various people in the car and Daehwi yelped and growled at every one of them. Jihoon just blinked at them all in confusion, wondering what or who Daehwi was talking about. 

But the topic was instantly switched to another and Jihoon soon forgot about it as they talked about other things until they arrived at their hotel. It was a beautiful building with marble flooring and high chandeliers, making Jihoon feel like he was in some kind of top class establishment whenever he entered the place, but tonight he could barely focus on his surroundings as the group made their way to their respective rooms. Jihoon was about to head over to his when suddenly, he felt a hand tug him to the side. 

“Woah!” He didn’t have time to refuse before he was pushed up against the wall and was cornered by none other than Daniel hyung. Jihoon raised his eyes to stare at him in shock, all previous exhaustion gone in the face of the sudden trepidation coiling in his belly. 

Daniel had his head bowed and was looking at Jihoon as if he didn’t know what to make of him. He had one hand placed on the wall beside Jihoon’s head and the other propped on his hip, looking like he meant business. Jihoon gulped nervously and avoided making eye contact, distracting himself by fidgeting with the front of his shirt. 

“Why…” 

Jihoon snapped his eyes up to Daniel, tensing as the other man started again, “Why...can’t it just be me?” 

“...excuse me?” Jihoon didn’t like feeling confused for long, it made him look stupid but he really couldn’t understand what Daniel was asking from him.

Daniel raised the hand from his hip to scratch his head irritatedly before trying, “On stage, you’re always only playing with Guanlin or Jinyoung or Seongwoo hyung or anyone else...but me. Why?” 

Jihoon blinked. Wasn’t hyung the one avoiding  _ him? _   “I wasn’t the one choosing who I’d be with in the activities.” 

“Even then you don’t try interacting with me when we were sitting together.” 

The accusation sounded so ridiculous, Jihoon shot back, “Hyung could have done something about it too.”

“You never gave any indication that you wanted it.”

“Since when did I not ever want to interact with you?” Jihoon blurted out before the embarrassment sank in and he quickly asked, “I don’t get you, hyung. What do you want from me?”

Daniel was silent for a long moment, looking at Jihoon while Jihoon stared right back, trying not to quell under the intensity of his eyes, “To look only at me.”

Jihoon's mouth dropped open in surprise, “Eh?”

“I don’t like it. When you interact with others and only look at them. I’m here too, Jihoonie.”

“D-Daniel hyung, that’s uhmm…” Jihoon stuttered, his brain beginning to short circuit from the dwindling space between his and Daniel's faces. Was Daniel saying what Jihoon thought he was saying? It sounded like he'd been jealous the entire time Jihoon had been interacting with the other members on stage. But that couldn't be...because it meant Daniel was subtly hinting at having feelings for him. 

The memory of their once upon a time kiss briefly swept through his mind and redness flooded his cheeks as he realized Daniel might have been serious then too. 

The older male was leaning down closer to him, almost obliterating the distance between them as he whispered, “Don't add the hyung. Just call me Daniel like you usually do, Hoonie.”

"Daniel...?"

"There it is." 

He could practically feel the air from Daniel’s mouth brushing against Jihoon’s lips, and the shorter male felt his limbs all frozen up. Somehow this felt different from before. Daniel’s eyes were lidded and full of something Jihoon couldn’t quite name and he was unprepared for it. It was happening so fast. Did he want the same thing too? 

“Jihoon hyung!”

Before they could get any closer, the sudden shout of Jihoon's name immediately had them springing apart, Daniel stepping back to look less conspicuous as Guanlin came around the corner and grabbed Jihoon’s arm.

“There you are! Jisung hyung was looking for you.”

“Wha...uh, really?” Jihoon still hadn’t gotten control over himself and he was floundering like crazy. He tried to avoid looking at Guanlin so he couldn't see emotion still swimming in his eyes, "O-Okay.” Jihoon immediately scampered off after a final glance from Daniel who wasn't even looking at him but he felt relieved to see the other's face tinged with pink too. 

Daniel released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding the moment Jihoon disappeared around the corner. He felt the disappointment settle in his chest like a weight and he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Guanlin hadn't interrupted them so suddenly. Speaking of the maknae, he was still standing there, looking at Jihoon's retreating figure but not following after him. 

“You’re lucky it wasn’t Woojin hyung who saw you, hyung."

Daniel blinked, taking a moment to register the words before he realized that Guanlin had seen everything. He tensed up, staring at the other wide eyed. Had...had he purposefully stepped in to stop Daniel from kissing Jihoon? 

Guanlin turned his head to him briefly, his eyes burning with some fiery resolve, "But if I catch you doing this to Jihoon hyung again, I won't hesitate to kick your ass." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup that just happened. i LOVE DRAMA SUE ME. 
> 
> SO... IF YOU COULDN'T TELL, MOST OF MY INSPIRATION FOR THIS CHAP CAME FROM WANNA ONE COMING HERE IN MANILA I WANNA SCREAM TO THE HIGH HEAVENS THAT I SAW THEM AND FELT THEIR HANDS!! THE MOMENT WAS SO DAMN SURREAL I'VE LOST MY VOICE FROM SCREAMING AND MY HEART TO THE MAN WHO DID JEOJANG THAT DAY HUHU TTwTT let me make it clear that photos of jihoon ARE NOT THE SAME WHEN YOU SEE HIM IN PERSON OHMYGOD HE'S GORGEOUS orz 
> 
> also I changed my twitter if ya'll were wondering why i was so dead on social media haha you can find me now on @winking_baby where you can also see all my videos from the fanmeet hehe~


	12. Park Jihoon Teaches How to Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kjflakjsflkj so this fic is back!! sorry for the lack of updates but im following a pattern this time so I'm going to be updating Saving Samuel next XP hope ya'll enjoy this!!

After another tiring day of work, the members of Wanna One finally returned to their dorms and were enjoying a peaceful meal together in the living area. 

Or as peaceful as it could be with the unmistakable tension brewing silently among a few. 

“Yah, Jihoonie.” 

Said man raised his head, curiously glancing over at Woojin who was sitting across him in the dinner table. The younger male had his chopsticks held out to him, meat held in between and Jihoon reacted instinctively, opening his mouth and letting Woojin feed him. 

Woojin smiled slightly, a snaggletooth peeking behind his lips as he went back to his own meal. After a few minutes, he raised his chopsticks once more to Jihoon who didn’t even bother looking this time. He opened his mouth and accepted the meat. 

It took a while for the younger male to get back to his own food, distracted with the way Jihoon’s cheeks puffed as he chewed and the way his lips puckered obnoxiously. Seongwoo hyung was right. It was hard to stop looking once you noticed them. Woojin wondered if they were as soft as they looked or as plush. 

He must have been staring too long because someone suddenly said, “Finish your food, Woojin-ah.”

A few members glanced up from their meal to direct their looks at Woojin but the younger had turned his head to Daniel who was eyeing him pointedly. Woojin raised his brows slightly, a glint of challenge in his dark eyes. 

“I don’t want to eat too much but I accidentally got a lot so Jihoon here will be my food trash.” 

His response gathered laughs from the members while Jihoon, who’d just been quietly eating his food, raised his head and shouted, “hey!” 

But Woojin kept his gaze steady with Daniel until the other was nudged by Jisung to continue eating. Concealing a smrk, Woojin turned back to Jihoon, who had his cute glare focused on him, and offered him one of his vegetables this time. Despite protesting earlier, Jihoon still took a bite, cheeks flaring red at Woojin’s teasing grin. 

“Jihoon hyung, you should try this too.” Jinyoung suddenly leaned over the table beside Woojin and offered Jihoon his spoon full of soup. Jihoon stared at the utensil in surprise before trying it anyway, slurping and swallowing the hot liquid. His eyes widened and he gaped in that adorable way of his like he just discovered something amazing.

“That’s good?! Which one is that?” Jihoon smacked his pink lips and searched for the delicious soup on the table. 

“You’re so cute, hyung.” Jinyoung’s grin was so lovesick, Woojin rolled his eyes and went back to his own meal. However he was distracted once more when Guanlin, sitting beside Jihoon, decided to join in the fun. 

“Hyung, I brought dessert. This tastes really good.” Guanlin already had the fork ready for Jihoon to bite from, his gummy smile endearing. If Jihoon had caught on to what they were doing, he was bearing it all astonishingly. Jihoon accepted the sweet into his mouth and hummed in pleasure at the taste. 

“If Jihoon-ah is fed any more, he’s going to really turn into a pig.” 

Sungwoon immediately ducked under the table when a spoon was thrown at his head. Minhyun shook his head and brought Sungwoon’s plate under the table for him to eat. Jihoon looked as if he wasn’t about to let the small hyung up on the table any time soon. 

“Guanlin-ah, why don’t you give hyung some?” Jaehwan asked, his face expectant with a plate in hand. 

Without looking up, Guanlin said, “There’s more in the fridge, hyung.” Then after feeding Jihoon another bite, he ate the entire chunk left on his plate, chewing happily and swallowing. Sungwoon’s laughter resonated from under the table as a rejected Jaehwan slowly sat back down and placed his empty plate beside him.  

“Aish, Guanlin-ah, you’re a messy feeder.” Woojin said, seeing the smudge of chocolate on Jihoon’s bottom lip. Leaning over the table, Woojin brushed it off with his thumb, feeling the texture of Jihoon’s soft lip as he did so before licking the chocolate from his finger. It was a testament to how much it’d been done to him that Jihoon barely blushed anymore, just quirking his lips slightly before he was back to eating. 

Eyeing the chopstick slowly breaking under Daniel’s grip, Jisung sent a silent prayer to god that everyone would get through this meal in one piece. 

 

~o~

 

Ever since his encounter with Daniel in Manila, their interactions had been...not worse, but definitely not any better either. He wasn’t ignoring Jihoon anymore at least but he still wasn’t initiating any conversation between them. Jihoon was still caught up on how they’d almost kissed last time to do the same, feeling awkward and unsure if Daniel wanted to talk about it or not. Maybe that’s why his hyung hadn’t approached him as well, because he didn’t know Jihoon’s feelings on the matter. 

Honestly, Jihoon was still very much confused. He couldn’t understand why Daniel wanted to kiss him and why he also did it that first time when they’d been in the gym together. Was he trying to tell Jihoon something with that? He wasn’t good with these games so he couldn’t be sure and Daniel was so much more experienced than Jihoon; this could be something his nineteen year old brain couldn’t comprehend yet. 

Stuck in a predicament, Jihoon turned to the one person he could trust: Woojin. 

After finishing practice one day, Jihoon purposely packed up his things slowly while keeping an eye on Woojin. The others took their time leaving the dance studio which was slightly annoying but Jihoon didn’t want to bring attention to himself by asking everyone to just leave. So he waited and pretended like he was invested on his phone.

Finally, when most of the hyungs had left and Jihoon convinced Guanlin to go on without him, Jihoon took a fortifying breath and approached the other Park. 

Woojin had noticed that he’d wanted to talk earlier as Jihoon had sent a meaningful glance at him before he could leave the room with Seongwoo hyung. 

“So what’s up?” Woojin asked, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. 

“I’ve been...very conflicted lately...about something.”

Woojin raised a brow, “If you want my help, you’re going to have to be more specific than that.”

Jihoon sighed, shoulders slumping. How to say he still couldn't understand Daniel's feelings for him, if he had any?

“Okay so in a scenario that  _ doesn’t _ involve me.” 

“Right.” 

Jihoon glared at the sarcastic tone but continued, “If someone were to kiss you once, then ignores you after, then tries to kiss you again because they said they wanted more of your attention even though they’re the ones who started ignoring you first...what do you do?”

Woojin blinked and blinked, looking almost as confused as Jihoon felt before finally answering, “I’d ignore them back.”

“Huh?”

“Look,” Woojin pushed away from the wall and stepped closer to Jihoon with his hands raised, “I don’t have much experience in dating but that sounds like someone who doesn’t know how to organize his feelings well and until he does, better to just ignore him too.” 

Jihoon narrowed his eyes, “I didn’t say they were a he.”

Woojin grinned, “You didn’t have to. It was all over your face.” He rolled his eyes and went to his bag sitting on the bench to sling it over his shoulder. He looked ready to leave. Jihoon immediately blocked him.  

“W-What do you mean  _ all over my face _ ?!” Jihoon was worried, he didn’t want the other members catching onto something between him and Daniel. 

Woojin sighed, placing one hand on Jihoon’s shoulder, “It’s because I know you and I kinda understand your situation so it wasn’t hard to guess.” Before Jihoon could respond to that, Woojin continued, “By the way, how does it feel like to kiss someone?” 

Jihoon reared back, caught off guard by the question as he ended up stuttering, “K-K-Kiss?! I haven’t, I mean...how’d you… W-Where did this come from?” 

Smirking at Jihoon’s fluster, Woojin shrugged,  “I’m curious. You talk about kissing a lot so I wanted to know what’s the hype about it. Is it really as good as how the movies make it out to be?”

“You’ve...never had one?” 

“Yes, poor ‘ol me was too dedicated in dancing to really take up dating seriously.” 

“Oh. Well uhm… it’s just really simple. You know, the lips touching and that’s it.” He winced; that was the lamest description he could have ever made about kissing. 

But Woojin chuckled anyway, “Is it really? Then why do people get so worked up about it?” 

“B-Because it’s a very intimate thing. You don’t just kiss anybody on the lips.” Jihoon said, feeling like a hypocrite as he did. But then again, Daniel wasn’t just anybody right? So what did that make them? 

“What if I ask a kiss from you then?” 

Jihoon’s brain screeched to an abrupt halt.  _ What _ ?! His mouth formed words but its like his voice was stuck inside his throat, unable to react verbally to Woojin’s request. Finally, Jihoon managed a weak, “Me?” 

“Unless there’s another person in the room named Jihoon then yes you.” Woojin smiled charmingly like he hadn’t just dropped a bomb between them. Who just asked anyone for a kiss?!

“Wait, but you hadn’t had your first kiss yet! You can’t just ask me!”

“But that’s exactly why I’m asking you.”

“Eh?”

Woojin sighed as if Jihoon should have realized the obvious by now but seriously,  _ nothing _ was obvious to Jihoon at this point. “If I’m going to have my first kiss with someone, I want it to be special but I can’t make it special if I don’t know how to kiss right. Since you have experience already, I’m asking you.”

“But wouldn’t I become your first kiss, then?” 

“It’s not counted. It’s more like a preliminary event.” 

“But Woojin—” Jihoon couldn’t refute Woojin’s reasoning. But asking  _ him  _ of all people? Jihoon was hardly an expert in kissing much less teaching people how to move their lips once they’re mouth to mouth with someone.

“And you’re probably the only person I trust to do this with so…” 

Dammit. Jihoon couldn’t refuse when Woojin started getting shy like that, cheeks flushing a bit and forehead creasing in worry. It was endearing and his words made Jihoon’s heart melt. It'd be harmless, right? He was only helping a friend. Finding no other way to refuse, Jihoon eventually nodded his head. 

“Just one kiss!” Jihoon insisted. 

Woojin pouted, “But how will I learn with just one?”

“You’re a fast learner, you’ll get it.” Jihoon rolled his eyes and tried to shake off the nervousness creeping inside him. He took a step closer to Woojin and was surprised when the other raised his hands to cup his cheeks. It was a little intimate but Jihoon didn’t stop him. It helped ground him a bit actually. Absentmindedly, he noticed that Woojin had big hands. 

“I’m going to kiss you, okay?” Woojin said, his voice low and soft. 

“Just do it,” Jihoon whispered back. 

_ This is so weird but what the heck...it’s just Woojin… _ Jihoon closed his eyes once their faces were centimeters apart, unable to handle the intensity behind those dark eyes. Then there was a soft brush against his lips and Jihoon’s breath hitched, surprised despite himself. But the feeling quickly washed away when a warm mouth pressed firmly against his, mashing their lips together and Jihoon tried his best not to make a sound. 

Woojin’s lips were surprisingly soft. They melded well with Jihoon’s but after relishing the warmth of them against his, the older finally noticed that Woojin didn’t know what to do next. Taking the initiative, Jihoon began moving his mouth and coaxed Woojin to do the same. He made sure to be slow and gentle, the movement of his lips tender against Woojin’s and angling his head this way and that. It wasn’t long before the other caught on and captured Jihoon’s bottom lip between his, nibbling the plump flesh before releasing it and kissing Jihoon deeply. The older male was weak-kneed at that but thankfully Woojin’s hand on the small of his back steadied him. 

Even though they barely used tongue, Jihoon felt dizzy all the same. He was grasping Woojin’s shoulders tightly and was this close to wrapping his arms around his neck, bringing their bodies closer together. Jihoon almost forgot why they were kissing in the first place, too distracted by Woojin’s playful mouth tugging and nibbling at Jihoon’s lips. 

When something wet began swiping over his lip, asking for access inside, Jihoon contemplated taking it further and was about to open his mouth when a sound reached them from outside the room.

The two instantly separated and turned towards the door. No one was there but Jihoon swore he'd heard a knock and a set of footsteps heading to the studio. Relieved that no one had seen them, Jihoon turned back to Woojin who was touching his lips which were swollen and red. His probably weren’t any better. 

“That was...okay, right?” Jihoon asked, not trying to fish for compliments but genuinely concerned that maybe Woojin hadn’t enjoyed it. 

But the younger was already smiling and reaching down to ruffle Jihoon’s hair, “It was perfect. The best first kiss I ever had.” 

Jihoon felt his heart thump at that and returned Woojin’s grin. Until he realized… “Wait a minute, you said that didn’t count?” 

Shouldering his bag that he’d dropped on the floor, Woojin shrugged and averted his eyes from Jihoon, “I think I might want to count it now since I don’t think any other kiss could top that.” Then he turned to the older male and leaned in for quick, soft peck on the cheek. “Thanks, Jihoonie!”

He was out the door before Jihoon could say anything in return. Opening and closing his mouth in amazement, Jihoon decided he shouldn’t question it and try and forget this ever happened in the first place. Though Jihoon doubted he could since he still remembered everything that happened from his first kiss with Daniel. 

Speaking of which, the memory still had him blushing fiercely. Now that he was thinking about it, he couldn’t really tell which of them was better at kissing. Although Woojin couldn’t replicate Daniel’s sweet and heart-stopping kiss that had made Jihoon melt, his enthusiasm and innocence made up for it which was enough for Jihoon to lose his surroundings. After a few seconds, Jihoon realized what he was doing and shook his head. He shouldn’t be comparing them like that!

_ Aish, those Busan boys…  _ Biting his lip, Jihoon gathered his own stuff and finally left the room after shutting off all of the lights. 

 

~o~

 

“Hey, hyung! Guess what I just heard from Daehwi about the latest news on our favorite ship?” Jaehwan jumped on the empty seat beside Jisung and shook the older male's shoulders, making the furniture rock a bit. 

Jisung didn’t even spare him a glance as he answered, “If it starts or ends with a wink, I don’t want to hear about it.”

Jaehwan made a face, “You’re no fun, hyung.”

“Fun?” Jisung suddenly exploded making Jaehwan rear back slightly, “I’m trying to stop a war from happening here!”

“War?! What war?” Jaehwan was entirely bewildered. What was this hyung talking about now? 

“Don’t you see it? Can’t you feel it every time one of  _ them _ decides to initiate skinship with Jihoon?” 

Jaehwan looked at Jisung with narrowed eyes, seeming to struggle with himself on recalling such events. Jisung shook his head and reclined back on the couch, “Nevermind. Forget I said anything.” 

Jaehwan sent a concerned glance to Minhyun who shrugged on the other seat. Before Jaehwan could ask Jisung to explain himself, Daniel suddenly rushed into the dorm. 

“Daniel? Were you able to get my cap from the practice room?” Minhyun asked, though it was obvious Daniel hadn’t as his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. 

“No.” Was Daniel’s only response before he headed into his room and slammed the door behind him. 

Silence. Not long after, Woojin entered the dorm as well, a huge contrast to Daniel’s demeanor as he was smiling and almost skipping into the living area. “Hi, hyung!” He greeted cheerily at them. 

Guanlin, probably hearing that Woojin had arrived, shouted from inside their room, “Hyung, where’s Jihoon hyung?”

“He’s still coming back from the practice room. We just left.” Woojin said as he walked into the room, closing the door softly behind him. 

The three members left in the living area suddenly had a vague understanding of what might have transpired and Jisung groaned, sinking further into the cushions. 

Jaehwan spoke up, “ _Oh_. I see what you mean now.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry daniel XD next chap will probs have more panwink and nielwink, depending where the chap goes tbh


	13. Park Jihoon Is Sexy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's an update! lol enjoy~

“You’re hogging all the blankets, Guanlin!”

“No, I’m not. There’s a lot right there.”

“This is why I can’t sleep with you sometimes. You’re too big, it’s not comfy.” Jihoon complained, snatching a bit of the blankets for himself so he could wrap in it. They just finished attending their last fan meeting for the month and were going back to Korea early next morning so Guanlin decided they should sleep together on their last night overseas. 

“But you slept with me anyway when I dragged you to my bed before.” Guanlin reminded him, grabbing the blankets back from Jihoon when his feet were exposed to the cold air. 

“Because you gave me no other choice! And now I’m cold.” Jihoon pouted, kicking his legs under the blanket in a mini tantrum. 

Guanlin rolled his eyes and sighed at his moody hyung. But he flipped onto his side and wrapped an arm around Jihoon’s waist pulling the older male flush against him. He tucked Jihoon’s head under his chin and made sure the blanket was wrapped around the both of them this time, tangling his longer legs with Jihoon’s. 

“There. Happy?” Guanlin said, hoping it would halt Jihoon’s complaints now. 

Jihoon blinked at the Supreme hoodie in front of him, finding himself buried in Guanlin’s warmth and soft scent. He sighed in resignation and nodded his head, the fight already draining from him. He was too sleepy from a day's worth of practice and activity and was ready to knock out until Guanlin’s voice cut through the haze of sleep. 

“Hyung...do you like Daniel hyung?” 

Jihoon answered without opening his eyes, “What are you asking random questions for, Guanlin-ah? I do like him.” The body beside him shifted a bit and Jihoon continued, “He's my friend.” 

There was a whoosh of air above his head, hair displacing a little from Guanlin’s sigh, “You guys just seem awkward around each other lately.”

“Ah.” Jihoon could understand that. There hadn't been much improvement in his and Daniel’s relationship since last time but there was something more reserved now. He still talked to the younger male and played games with him but now it just seemed more...formal? Less intimate if Jihoon could put it and it was bothering him more than the ignoring ever did. At least it hadn't felt fake. He could never tell what was going on in that half-kid, half-adult brain of his and it looked like he wasn’t the only one noticing either, “Don’t worry about it, Guanlin-ah. Nothing’s going on between us.”

“I hope so.” Guanlin responded in near whisper, loaded with so many unsaid things. 

They didn’t speak for a few moments after, lost in their own thoughts. Then there was a soft “good night, hyung” and Jihoon listened to Guanlin’s breathing slowing down until he was softly snoring above him, chin nestled on his head. 

Prior to what he said, it was actually quite comfortable being engulfed in the maknae’s large embrace and Jihoon figured he could allow the maknae this. He ended up worrying the maknae needlessly in his own problems and Jihoon would rather not let Guanlin get involved in that. He may act mature around the rest of the hyungs but Jihoon knew he was a sensitive soul inside and Jihoon would rather protect that; even though he felt more like he was the one being protected with the way Guanlin had his arms around him. Jihoon shook his head in amusement. There was no way of getting out of it lest he wanted to wake up the maknae so Jihoon buried his head against Guanlin’s chest and allowed the exhaustion of the day take over him. 

 

~o~

 

It was a bright and peaceful morning when Wanna One found themselves stepping inside a studio for a magazine shoot, just a day after they arrived in Korea. They were to do a mix of mature and sexy concepts today to showcase a manly side of Wanna One and no one else but Park Jihoon was brimming with excitement. Finally, he didn’t have to sell with his cute looks and aegyo catchphrases anymore. He could be himself and show off how manly Park Jihoon really was. Sometimes, he felt like his fans only ever saw him as something cute and precious to protect; well no more, Jihoon was going to show them he was capable of protecting them too. 

“Hyung!” Jinyoung popped up behind him as Jihoon was getting his makeup done. The stylist had just finished applying liner on his upper eyelids and Jinyoung looked at him with undisguised fascination, “Your eyes look so much bigger now. It’s so cute.”

_ Cute? _ Jihoon frowned, “I’m supposed to look sexy, Jinyoung-ah.”

Jinyoung tilted his head, furrowing his brows “Well, you kinda do but you look too cute to be sexy, hyung.” He stuck his tongue out, clearly teasing him and Jihoon’s expression went blank. 

“And you look too small faced from all that contour, Jinyoung-ah.” 

Jinyoung squawked indignantly and slapped Jihoon’s shoulder, getting a reprimand from the stylist noona who was trying to apply Jihoon’s lip tint and a laugh from the older male. However, his smirk dropped once Jinyoung left to check over his face, and hesitantly, he looked up at his stylist, giving her a big pout so she won’t refuse, “Can you give me smokey eyes too?” There was a knowing look in her gaze but she acquiesced to Jihoon's delight, grabbing a smaller brush for the eyeshadow. 

Once done, Jihoon sat himself on the couch and leaned back against the cushions tiredly. He hadn’t been able to sleep much last night as Sungwoon had forced him to do some cleansing and moisturizing rituals before sleep. Which meant doing face masks and applying lotion in every inch of Jihoon’s body, and then doing a few yoga positions that help ease the muscles or some bullshit. It took a surprising amount of time, Jihoon complaining every step of the way but Sungwoon was nothing if not stubborn and saw through it that Jihoon had done everything to his satisfaction.

Suffice to say Jihoon felt as soft as a newborn baby but as tired as an old dying man. He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep forever but there were idol things needed to be done today and Jihoon reminded himself that he wanted to do well for this one. 

_ Sexy _ .  _ You have to be sexy, Park Jihoon. You  _ are _ sexy.  _

“Jihoon-ah, are you okay?” 

Blinking his eyes open (Jihoon didn’t know when he’d closed them), the young man found Seongwoo standing over him, holding up a bitten sandwich and chewing loudly while he looked at Jihoon with a concerned expression. It was a comedic look on him despite the very stylish outfit Seongwoo had on and Jihoon wondered if his hyung intended it. 

“Nothing. Just tired.”

“Nonsense.” Seongwoo said with much pizzazz, spitting food everywhere. He flopped down beside Jihoon and forced the younger male to his side, arm wrapped around his shoulder, “Come on now. Tell hyung all your troubles and he’ll make them go away for you.” 

“Okay.” 

For a split second, Seongwoo looked surprised that Jihoon had readily agreed to his proposal before his face broke into a happy grin. He nudged the younger male expectantly, waiting for him to drop his woes and sorrows to hyung but Jihoon asked instead, “Do I look sexy, hyung?” 

The older male blinked multiple times and instinctively gave Jihoon a once over. There was no doubt that Park Jihoon was appealing to the eyes— red plush lips, straight nose, unique eye shape and long lashes— he's got the definition of a pretty boy down pat but Seongwoo would rather use ethereal or divine to describe the way Jihoon looked today.

 He wasn’t expecting the hit on his shoulder after complimenting him.

“Why do you have to use other adjectives!? Just say I’m sexy and I’ll be happy.” 

Seongwoo pouted as he rubbed at the abused area, “But I could never lie to you, Hoonie.”

Jihoon groaned, standing up, “This isn't what I was asking for. I’m going to look for someone else.” 

“Nooo!” Seongwoo latched his arms around one of Jihoon’s thighs and stayed there as the younger man began to walk slowly to the door due to the added weight. Jihoon didn’t let it deter him and continued his way to the door, making sure not to move away when small things obstructed his path so Seongwoo was forced to let go. 

The older male yelled desperately with his hand outstretched, “Jihoonie!” 

Jihoon stopped by the door, sighing, and looked over his shoulder at his dramatic hyung, “Thanks, hyung. You were of...some help.” 

Instantly, a smile spread over that annoyingly handsome face and Seongwoo stood up, brushed whatever dust had accumulated on his clothes, and shot Jihoon a finger gun, “Anytime, Jihoonie. Just call me whenever you need me.” 

The man may be insufferable but he never failed to put a smile on Jihoon’s face, “Of course.” Which meant in Jihoon speak, not likely. 

Anyway, Jihoon had a new victim to find and he was standing just outside the waiting room, speaking with Daehwi. 

“Yah! Woojin!” 

“Hey, sugar lips.” 

Jihoon tried hard not to cringe at the nickname but judging by Woojin’s smirk, he didn’t succeed. The younger had taken to calling him an assortment of cheesy names after what transpired between them in the practice room and Jihoon regretted ever rooming with him, much less give the little shit a kiss. 

Daehwi beside Woojin was giving him a look, “Sugar lips?” 

Woojin flapped a hand at him, “You wouldn't understand you're too young.” This prompted an indignant look from the younger.

“I'm just two years younger than you, you little—" 

“Okay!” Jihoon yelled before they could start squabbling, “I came here with a purpose and I am going to— wait, what the hell are you wearing?” 

It was then Jihoon finally took stock of Woojin’s outfit and the older couldn't be more pissed. 

“Is that a harness? They gave you a damn harness?!” Jihoon exclaimed gesturing wildly to Woojin’s near all black attire with straps wrapped around his torso. 

“Yeah, it's a sexy concept, Jihoon.” 

“But why didn't they give me one too?” 

Woojin placed a hand on Jihoon’s shoulder, giving it a quick, patronizing squeeze, “When you’re sexy like me, Jihoon-ah,” Daehwi coughed something incomprehensible into his fist but Woojin spoke over him like he heard nothing, “they can only add more to it.” 

Jihoon narrowed his eyes, “I can be sexy too.” 

“Uh I didn’t say you weren’t?”

But it's like Jihoon didn't hear him. He muttered under his breath as he turned around on his heel, marching back to the dressing room, “I’m going to show you and everyone what  _ real  _ sexy is.”

Once Jihoon was out of sight, Daehwi punched Woojin on the shoulder. “What kind of answer was that?” 

“Ow, don’t be mean.” Woojin pouted, hand placed over his not-so-hurt shoulder, “Besides, I was just teasing. I didn’t think Jihoon was being serious.”

Daehwi rolled his eyes, surprised sometimes at how oblivious his hyung was “He’s got that game face on when he’s about to take something down and you know he won’t stop at nothing till he wins the battle, or in this case, get what he wants. Great job, you’ve just unleashed a beast, Woojin hyung.”

Woojin snorted, “You’re exaggerating, Hwi. And since when do you know how to read Jihoon’s game expressions? Do you even play with me?  _ Have  _ you played with him?”

“Do I detect jealousy?” Daehwi gasped in faux surprise, moving away when Woojin tried to hit him. 

“No. Stop talking like you know something, you brat.” The older male scowled but Daehwi just giggled into the palm of his hand, walking away all of a sudden. Suspicious, Woojin followed after him, pestering his labelmate to tell him what he knew while also trying not to be too obvious for his reasons why. 

 

~o~

 

If there was one person who knew how to cheer Jihoon up well, it was Yoon Jisung. 

“Hyung!” 

Without warning, Jihoon plopped himself down on Jisung’s lap, the older nearly dropping his phone in shock, surprised to find Jihoon suddenly with him on the couch but he didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Jihoon’s waist, letting the younger snuggle against him.

“What’s with the sudden cuddle session, Jihoon-ah?” Jisung asked, noticing the other’s downturned expression. He squeezed Jihoon’s huggable form and looked down at the dark head under his chin. 

Jihoon released a long suffering sigh 

“People don’t think I look sexy.”

“Who says?”

“The members.”

Jisung scoffed, knowing that was far from the truth, “Nonsense.”

“It is!” Jihoon insisted, pouting up at the elder, “Jinyoung said I look too cute to be sexy and Woojin implied that I wasn’t sexy because they didn’t give me a harness.”

Jisung was confused, “Who didn’t give you a harness?” 

Jihoon continued ranting, “I’ve doomed myself since Produce! People will never look past my cute side to see another side of me.” 

“Now that’s where you’re wrong.” Jisung straightened in his seat and pulled Jihoon up to face him properly, “You are cute, Park Jihoon but you are also manly, sexy, weird and funny, and if nobody believes that then you’ve just gotta show them what you’re capable of.” He nodded his head after for emphasis.

Jihoon was smiling when he was done and he smothered Jisung into another tight hug before standing up on his own feet, “You’re right hyung! I’ll show everyone who’s boss especially to Park Woojin and Kang Daniel.” He laughed maniacally to himself and Jisung looked on with pride and a bit of fear at what he just encouraged Jihoon to do. But if it made the younger happy then Jisung should also be happy. Right?

“Noona! Do we have thigh straps and an extra harness? Oh, and tighter pants? These feel too baggy for me.”

Jisung’s eyes widened and he hurriedly followed after Jihoon. 

 

~o~

 

“Okay, that’s good!” Shouted the photography who was to take Wanna One’s sexy shots today. Daniel stepped out from the scene and accepted the small fan given to him by one of the staff, cooling down while the photographer lady called for the next person, “Park Jihoon!”

“Coming!” 

Daniel immediately snapped to attention at the name and the voice, his eyes looking for the small figure in the crowd. He was probably told to head back in the dressing room if he wanted to but Daniel found himself suddenly incapable of speech the moment Jihoon walked into the set.

Jihoon… in an all black tight ensemble? Wearing a harness? And a thigh strap? Daniel was having a mental breakdown right then and there, not to mention how fast his heart began to beat when he noticed Jihoon’s fringe was styled up on one side to expose his forehead and his beautiful eyes were given a smokey eyeshadow. He looked all kinds of dangerous and... _ sexy _ ; it scared Daniel how affected he was by this. 

“Okay, Jihoon-ssi. Try leaning against the wall first and give us a view of your side profile. There! That’s good!” While the photographer clicked away with her camera, Jihoon tilted his head here and there, exposing that sharp jawline of his while he was giving the camera a sultry look. 

Daniel gulped through a dry mouth and didn’t realize he hadn’t moved an inch until somebody slapped him on the back. 

“What’s with you? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” It was Woojin and Daniel curbed the instant anger and jealousy he felt at seeing him even though he knew he had no right to be. He and Jihoon weren’t even together but Daniel had hoped it would be and it was annoying to find the other members vying for Jihoon’s attention too— Woojin being one of them. However, Daniel would rather not fight openly about it because Woojin may be a cute little chamsae most of the time but when pushed past his patience, Daniel knew he could get very scary. 

Daniel chuckled wryly and answered Woojin’s question, “Not a ghost. A demon.” He gestured to the set in front of him, “See for yourself.”

It was satisfying to see he wasn’t the only one affected by Jihoon’s unexpected sexy charms as Woojin’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened, watching Jihoon bite his lip and smirk at the camera. 

“He really did ask for a harness, that bastard.” He shook his head, amazed.

“Wait a minute,  _ you _ told him to wear a harness?” 

“Hah! No, but seeing me in one kinda spurred him on. He kept saying he wanted to look sexier and well,” Woojin whistled, eyeing Jihoon’s appearance up and down, “he definitely succeeded.” 

“This is way different than when he was cross-dressing as a girl.”

“Definitely.”

The boys continued to watch as Jihoon tried different poses, each one sexier than the next and the photographer was loving it. 

“Put your foot on that stool, Jihoon-ssi. Yeah and place your elbow on your knee and then hold your chin. Perfect!” She shouted as she snapped a couple more photos. Jihoon’s current pose really highlighted that strap wrapped around his strong thigh and the other around his thin waist, looking like some undercover spy on a mission and if it was to steal Daniel’s heart, he’s already accomplished it. 

“Okay, time for a pair shot. Daniel-ssi!” 

Daniel jerked in surprise when his name was suddenly called. She gestured for him to step into the set and the older male gulped nervously, realizing he was going to pose with Jihoon. Mechanically making his way over, Daniel stood beside the shorter male and kept stealing glances now that he can see up close the beauty that was Park Jihoon. And wow did he outdo himself today. His hair was perfect, his makeup was perfect and his clothes were distractingly on point. Daniel believed this was Jihoon’s best look yet. 

The photographer clapped her hands to get their attention, “Alright, since you two are like opposites that complement each other, I need you guys to do what you normally do. Just stand side by side and pose naturally like that.” 

Getting into work mode, Daniel placed an arm on Jihoon’s shoulder closest to him and posed like he normally would. Jihoon let the arm be and hooked his thumbs in his belt loops, biting his lip as he did so. The photographer took a couple of shots before asking for a different pose. 

Jihoon looked like he didn’t know what to do with Daniel but the older male was already on the move. He stood behind Jihoon and turned the other so his back was facing the camera, “Turn your head towards the front.” Daniel whispered to Jihoon who was looking at him wide-eyed before nodding and doing as said. Daniel placed his arm back on Jihoon’s shoulder and bent a little so he was almost at the same height as Jihoon, both of their gazes looking into the camera like they were glaring. 

“You’re getting better.” Daniel whispered into Jihoon’s ear.

Jihoon gave him a quick glance before staring at the camera again, “What do you mean?”

“About being sexy. Remember when I taught you how?” Daniel didn’t want to delude himself into thinking that the blush painted on Jihoon’s cheeks were from him and not the makeup. Though it was nice to imagine. He shifted his hand a bit so it could cup Jihoon’s nape slightly. 

“That was dancing. This is different.”

“But the vibe is the same.” 

Jihoon turned to Daniel, surprising the taller man, and hummed under his breath, “Mmm maybe.” He had a grip on the opening of Daniel’s leather jacket, holding it while he stared into his face, “But this is my sexy. You don’t get to take credit.” Jihoon said, leaning in a bit too close that Daniel could see down his v-neck shirt. He snapped his eyes back to Jihoon’s.  

“O-Okay.” His voice cracked unintentionally and Jihoon smirked at the sound of it, angling his head back to the camera to get back on their posing. 

The photographer seemed to be enjoying whatever they were doing however as she hadn’t stopped taking their pictures. Jihoon had released his jacket and now placed his hands inside his pockets while Daniel did the same for his one hand. This close he could smell the cologne Jihoon was wearing and watch as the sweat began to slide down his throat. Mentally shaking his thoughts away, Daniel brought his eyes back to the camera and tried hard not to think about the conversation they just had which felt a lot like flirting. Was Jihoon trying to flirt with him? Daniel didn’t know and it was driving him mad the longer they stayed together like this. 

They ended up changing poses soon enough. This time Daniel was sitting down on a white box, knees spread and elbows propped on them while he interlaced his hands together over his mouth. Jihoon leaned against him with one arm hanging on his shoulder and tilting his head back, giving the camera a lidded look. 

They were done in minutes but Daniel felt like he was pressed against Jihoon for hours and he couldn't help but reach out for the younger when he moved to leave the set.

“Hyung?”

Jihoon looked back at him in confusion, red lips pursed and brows furrowed. He looked so beautiful under the lights, soft features glowing and eyes twinkling like galaxies and Daniel was speechless for a dazzling moment. Then he clumsily remembered why he stopped Jihoon. 

“Can you come to my room after schedule? There’s something I need to tell you.” 

Jihoon searched his eyes, looking for hint as to what Daniel wanted to talk about but the older didn’t reveal anything. It could just be about playing games with him or helping him with something, not necessarily about what was going on between them since that time during the fanmeet. 

He smiled, “Okay, hyung. I’ll be there.”

Daniel let Jihoon go and watched his back as the younger moved to the dressing room, but not before Woojin pounced on Jihoon and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, walking with him side by side. If Daniel didn’t know any better, he’d have thought the action looked a bit possessive. But it was probably just the jealousy speaking again so he gritted his teeth and looked away. 

 

~o~

 

“How do you do it, hyung?”

Jisung blinked up from his phone to find Jinyoung and Guanlin standing in front of him. “Do what?” 

“Get Jihoon hyung to play with you like that. He’s so touchy around you, we want to know your secret.” Jinyoung said, sitting down on Jisung’s right while Guanlin sat on his other side. Jisung tried not to feel like he was being boxed in and coughed into his hand, thinking of a way to answer this while not feeding flames to the growing tension.

“There’s no secret. It’s just because I’m his hyung.” He said, grinning at the two. 

“I don’t get it.” Jinyoung frowned. He didn’t seem to like the simple explanation. 

Jisung laced his fingers together and placed them on his lap, “Well, as you two know, he’s the youngest in his family and has an older brother. So it’s only natural that he’s more comfortable being touchy with someone older than him like a hyung, like me. And also because I’m just that likeable.” Jisung comically flipped his non-existent long hair to the side, waiting for the laughter. But none came as the two continued to give him deadpanned looks. Huh, tough crowd. 

“So you’re saying we have to be hyungs for Jihoon hyung to initiate anything with us? Does he only like older people?” Guanlin deflated, looking despondent. 

“Ah, no, no. That’s not what I meant.” Jisung hurriedly denied, shaking his hands back and forth, “Jihoonie just likes to be spoiled and be given a lot of attention even though he doesn’t outwardly say it. It’s like when the hyungs plays around with you guys.” He gave the two of them knowing looks and Jinyoung and Guanlin both grew red and avoided his stare, “I take care of you young ones a lot so Jihoonie finds comfort with me that’s why we can be very affectionate together.”

“But, hyung, doesn’t Jihoon hyung hit you all the time?” Jinyoung cut in. 

Guanlin leaned forward, adding his own two cents, “Yeah, and you call him brat and stuff whenever he disobeys you.” 

Jisung’s brow twitched, smiling through his irritation, “That’s true. But Jihoonie loves me. That’s just his way of showing it.”

“So then how do we get to that level?” 

These two were really persistent, Jisung gave them credit for that. He sighed, “Why don’t you try making him go to you? Do less of the affectionate things you do with Jihoon and he’ll come to notice it eventually. Then he’ll approach you guys himself.” 

Jinyoung and Guanlin made “ahh”-ing sounds at the same time, taking this new information in. Jisung hid a chuckle behind his hand knowing these two couldn’t possibly do something as stupid as ignoring Jihoon. They were too attached to their cute devil of a member to do that. 

At that moment, the door to the dressing room opened and all heads raised to look at who came in. Speak of the devil himself, Jihoon entered the room, looking like he just walked out of some sexy spy agency. Jisung’s jaw dropped at the sight, rubbings his eyes to see if he was really seeing their cute, adorable Jihoonie wearing a thigh strap and harness. Jinyoung and Guanlin couldn’t hide how they felt as well, eyes just following Jihoon around before the other realized they were there.  

“Hey,” He smiled at the three of them but only Jisung raised a hand to wave at him. Jinyoung was suddenly busy on his phone (since when did he take that out) while Guanlin had looked away and was just staring intensely at a wall. Jisung darted his head between the two, worried and nervous over their actions. 

But taking it in stride, Jihoon sat down on the chair adjacent to them and began talking about how his shoot went. Jisung had a moment to wonder how Jihoon’s thighs fit into those tight pants before deciding he’ll just ask that and this  _ transformation _ after Jihoon was done talking. However, the second Jihoon sat down, Jinyoung stood up and walked out of there, throwing out an excuse that he was going to the bathroom while still looking at his phone. 

A few minutes later, Guanlin got up too and just left without a word. Stopping his speech mid-way, Jihoon frowned at their backs and turned to Jisung with a troubled expression, “Was it something I said?” 

The leader smiled weakly at the younger male, unable to explain the situation other than, “Nah. It’s just… you know...teenagers.” He laughed to cover up how badly he was at lying. 

Jihoon looked at him suspiciously for a second before slowly nodding, continuing what he was talking about earlier while Jisung inwardly prayed for the harmony of this team. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for any errors i got too sleepy editing orz tell me what you guys think of the chap! comments are very motivational heh ^^


	14. Park Jihoon is Making Others Anxious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To All The Readers I Left Waiting For The Next Chapter 
> 
> im sorry and enjoy~ XD

The trip back to the dorms was loud and boisterous as the band of 11 members were clearly all too active to bother sleeping in the car. 

Woojin was squished beside Jihoon in the backseat. The older was playing a game on his phone but with Woojin subtly nudging Jihoon’s hand every time he was close to winning, Jihoon would curse at him while Woojin would pretend he hadn’t done anything to sabotage.

“You made me lose again, Woojin!” Jihoon growled, slamming his phone down on his lap. 

Woojin faked an offended look, “Don’t blame others when you can’t win a game inside a car, Hoonie. We’re all squished here.” 

He couldn’t help but laugh when Jihoon crossed his arms over his chest and sulked, a pout on his lips. Woojin stared longer than he should be on those lips— lips that he had finally gotten a taste of that night after practice. It was a spur of the moment decision when he’d asked Jihoon for it and honestly, Woojin hadn’t expected him to agree but he wasn’t going to complain with the outcome. 

Maybe it was the competitive environment in the group getting the better of him. He knew Jihoon attracted other suitors, many of whom were in Wanna One too and Woojin couldn’t help but feel like he was going to lose Jihoon to one of them if he didn’t start stepping up soon. 

“Hey, Hoonie.” 

“Hoonie~”

“My love, Hoonie~”

Jihoon turned his head and snapped, “Stop calling me that.”

Woojin grinned, leaning closer, “But you like it.”

“No, I don’t.” 

“But your cheeks are red.” Woojin pointed out, poking one of Jihoon’s red cheeks. The older gasped and touched his own face, feeling how warm it was and Woojin laughed at his expression. 

“So Jihoon likes being called cute names huh?” Jisung said, watching the two same-aged friends fondly from the front seat. 

“I-I don’t! It’s just hot in this damn car!” Jihoon said, fanning his face. 

“But the ac is directly in front of you, hyung.” Daehwi interjected, giggling and hiding behind Woojin when Jihoon’s glare turned to him. 

“Would Hoonie like to be called sweetheart from now on?” Seongwoo teased from the single seat at the side, wiggling his fingers. 

“No.”

“How about ‘love’?” 

“No!”

“But it’s just like Woojin’s my love Hoonie without the my and the Hoonie?” 

“The way you say it makes it sound like a confession. I hate that.” Jihoon shuddered and Seongwoo laughed. 

Woojin could see at this point that Jihoon’s blush was spreading to his ears and he didn’t know if he wanted to coo at the cuteness or be jealous at the fact that it wasn’t solely due to him. 

“Hey, can I use my love Hoonie too?”

Woojin whipped his head to Jinyoung who was giving him a smirk, and he scowled, “Yah, that’s my nickname for Jihoon! Make your own.” Jihoon rolled his eyes, acting like he didn’t care but Woojin could see his lips threatening to curl into a smile over their teasing. 

Woojin disliked sharing the nickname he created for Jihoon with others, one reason because he was very proud of his creation, thanks to the other Park’s mother sending Jihoon that ‘my love, winkingie’ message in Zero Base. 

And also because Woojin found out that Jihoon had written to Daniel in his birthday message as ‘my love, niel hyung’ and the jealousy that spiked within Woojin had caused him to find a way to make Jihoon’s ‘my love’ agenda into his own instead. Clearly it worked since a lot of their fans loved hearing him call Jihoon ‘my love Hoonie’ and Woojin could also enjoy the way Jihoon would flush or get shy every time he called him that.

So Jinyoung better make a nickname of his own because Woojin wasn’t sharing his. 

The younger snorted like he expected it before he stared contemplatively at Jihoon. The other stared back with a challenging  _ make a silly nickname and you die _ kind of face. 

“I’ll just stick with Wink then because hyung is the Wink to my Deep.” 

Dead silence followed after Jinyoung’s word and everybody was now staring at him, even the younger ones who had their ears previously occupied with headphones. 

Then there was a soft  _ pffft _ and Woojin was startled when Jihoon started laughing beside him. 

“You found that funny?” Woojin asked incredulously. 

Even Daehwi was giving Jihoon a judging look, “I can’t believe Jihoon hyung is laughing, that line was so tragic.”

“Jihoon’s just weird.” Jisung remarked with a shrug. 

“Yah, if Jihoon hyung’s laughing then that must mean it’s really funny, right hyung?” Jinyoung grinned at the still chuckling and trembling Jihoon beside him who was now clutching at Woojin’s shoulders and although he wasn’t that amused with the joke (because seriously, Wink to the Deep?), he wasn’t complaining now. 

At the corner of his eye, Woojin saw Daniel watching Jihoon and realized someone else wasn’t so amused either. 

_ You’re getting more obvious everyday, Daniel hyung.   _

 

~o~

 

“What was it you wanted to talk about, hyung?” Jihoon asked the moment he stepped into Daniel and Seongwoo’s room. 

The older male jolted on the bed, fumbling around with his phone before he shoved it under his pillow, clearing his throat when Jihoon raised a brow at his weird behavior. 

“Come sit, Jihoon.” Daniel patted the space on his bed with a smile. The floor was littered with plush toys of Seongwoo’s seal babies and Daniel’s many gifts from fans so Jihoon had to step around them to reach the other’s bed. 

“You and Seongwoo hyung should really clean your room, you know.” Jihoon plopped down beside him, getting comfortable by sitting cross legged. 

“That’s rich coming from you.” 

Jihoon was indignant, “My room is clean!” 

“Because of Woojin.” 

Daniel chuckled when Jihoon opened and closed his mouth, unable to find a way to refute it. His face scrunched up and his mouth formed into a pout, then he was darting his eyes everywhere but at Daniel out of embarrassment. It was cute, so cute especially when the younger resorted to making excuses even though they both knew full well that Daniel was right. 

“I didn’t ask you here to tease you, Jihoon.” Daniel interrupted before Jihoon could go on with his adorable babbling. 

“Then why am I here?” 

Daniel took in the relaxed form of Jihoon on his bed, his arms propped behind him to support his weight as he leaned back on them, giving Daniel all his attention and the older somehow couldn’t get the words he wanted out of his mouth. 

_ I like you, Park Jihoon. _

“Ah uhm…” Daniel stuttered, starting to sweat under the pressure. He’d been practicing saying it ever since their photoshoot but after what Jihoon said about confessions on their trip here…

“Daniel hyung?” 

The older jumped, scrambling for anything to say, “I-If you were to get stuck on an island, which one of the members would you choose to be with?” 

Jihoon blinked, “You seriously called me here for that? What is this, a press conference?”

“Just answer!” 

The younger rolled his eyes and started thinking, “Hmm, just one?”

Daniel nodded. He didn’t know why his mind suddenly came up with it but it at least it kept Jihoon occupied while Daniel inwardly panicked. What the fuck was he going to tell Jihoon? 

He couldn’t confess now that all his mental and emotional preparations for it went to shambles. He was starting to have second thoughts too like how much this would jeopardize the team if Jihoon suddenly began acting awkward around him, all because Daniel couldn’t keep his feelings in check. 

To be honest, he didn’t know why he felt so strongly for the younger. He knew Jihoon since Produce but it felt like he never really got to know the guy until after they got into Wanna One and Jihoon was suddenly this vibrant, more relaxed, and happier version of himself that Daniel somehow grew attracted to. 

He guessed it was only natural that his feelings for Jihoon grew so much now. Back in Produce when Daniel could only catch glimpses of Jihoon’s true self shining out, he couldn’t help but be drawn to the younger. 

He wanted Jihoon to be his, wanted him in every single way but at the same time he wasn’t sure if Jihoon reciprocated those feelings too. He held a bit of hope that maybe Jihoon liked him a little bit more than the other members since he did mention that he was his favorite hyung in a fansign event (Daniel had gotten the shock of his life when he searched that one up online). Although it was getting harder to tell each day when someone else could easily grab Jihoon’s attention and make the younger light up like the fucking sun. 

How could Daniel ever be sure that he was the special someone in Jihoon’s heart?

“This is hard.” Jihoon suddenly interrupted, steering Daniel back to the conversation at hand, “I kind of want to choose a lot of people because being stuck in an island is a big deal.”

Daniel sighed, realizing how stupid his question was, “It’s okay if you don’t—”

“But I know who I don’t want to be stuck with.” 

Daniel almost went cross eyed when a small finger was suddenly pointed at him. 

“You, hyung!”

The older sputtered, “W-Why not?! I’m tough enough to survive on my own. You should be begging to be stuck with me.”

Jihoon raised a brow and crossed his arms, “Says the guy who can’t do anything once he sees a bug two meters away from him.”

_ Oh. Right. _ Maybe Daniel shouldn’t have chosen an island as a scenario.

Jihoon continued talking, “I think Minhyun hyung could keep me alive in an island. He’s got all those muscles now, I’m sure he’s strong enough to build a house for me.” Jihoon smiled, almost dreamily and Daniel hit him on the arm. 

“What’s with that adoring look? You look as if you have a crush on him or something?” 

“What the hell?! I’m not making any faces.” Jihoon scowled, pushing Daniel back. 

“Then why did you make such a dreamy look when you thought of him.”

“Hmm? Jealous?” Jihoon stuck his tongue out at him, smiling that cute little smug smile of his. 

_ As a matter of fact I am. _ Daniel had to wonder again why he liked this annoying brat.

“Yo!” Seongwoo suddenly peeked his head inside the room without knocking, interrupting Daniel’s private time with Jihoon. Not...like...they were doing anything besides Daniel being an absolute failure and Jihoon being his usual endearing self. 

Upon noticing Jihoon, Seongwoo grinned and stepped inside. “Wanna go for a swim?”

“Swimming? Aren’t you guys tired?” Daniel sure as hell was.

“Tired is for the weak!” 

_ Says the man who has the stamina of a grandpa. _

“Sure!” Jihoon jumped up from his bed, looking like an excited rabbit.

“Great! Go get your swim shorts. I invited some of the others as well.”

Once Jihoon left the room, Seongwoo looked down at him with a frown, “You sure you don’t want to go?”

It was tempting. The thought of Jihoon wet and shirtless while swimming would make Daniel want to join any other day but he was tired, his body near shutting down from all the work recently and he was scared he might be coming down with something. 

Daniel promised himself he was going to make up for it with Jihoon somehow. 

“Nah, I really need to nap.” Daniel muttered, laying down on his bed. He also wanted to spend some alone time berating himself over his failure of a confession and think of ways to sway Jihoon’s heart. 

Seongwoo shrugged, “Suit yourself.”

“Hyung, I’m ready!” 

Jihoon bounded into the room, wearing nothing but swimming shorts as asked and Daniel leapt from the bed, shouting, “No! No! You’re not going out like that.” He went over to his closet and started rummaging through his drawers for something. 

Jihoon scrunched his bow and pouted a little, “What do you mean no? This is my favorite...” He pulled slightly on the strap of his yellow shorts, looking uncertain now. 

“And you look adorable, Jihoonie! Don’t mind, Daniel.” Seongwoo interjected, swooping down to hug the half naked male by the waist. Daniel’s brow twitched when he turned around and saw the two. 

Walking over to Jihoon (and not so subtly detaching Seongwoo from him), he shoved his rashguard to him, “Here. Wear this.”

“Oh! Thanks, I needed one.” Jihoon grinned, wearing the outfit right away which was a blessing because Daniel didn’t think he could handle seeing the other shirtless for much longer. Maybe it was a good idea he couldn’t go swimming after all... 

Seongwoo was giving him a look over Jihoon’s head with a raised brow:  _ are you serious? _

Daniel made a face back:  _ you can’t stop me. _

Seongwoo rolled his eyes and released a resigned sigh when Jihoon finished dressing and grinned down at his attire. 

“You know you’re supposed to show skin while swimming.” Seongwoo said in a sort of last ditch attempt to get Jihoon shirtless again. 

Jihoon raised blinking eyes at him, pointing to the shirt Seongwoo was wearing, “Are you removing your shirt too, hyung?”

“N-No, but I can’t because I’ll burn up too easily from the sun!” 

“But isn’t the pool here indoors?” Daniel said, smirking to himself when Seongwoo glared and Jihoon nodded. 

“Fine. Keep your rashguard. Let’s go, Jihoon.” Seongwoo headed for the door with a huff and the two left in the room chuckled after him. 

“Hyung is not going because he’s tired right?” Jihoon suddenly asked, tilting his head up at Daniel. 

The older male almost stuttered out his response, “Yeah. I need sleep. Don’t want to get sick again when we have schedule.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly when he remembered last time. 

There was a crease on Jihoon’s forehead as he nodded, frowning at Daniel, “Yeah, I get you. Well, I hope you get to rest well, hyung.” Jihoon came forward to pat his shoulder and the warmth from his palm urged Daniel to take a step closer and hug the younger male.

“Hey! What’s with you people hugging me today?!” Jihoon complained, chin pressed against Daniel’s shoulder though he didn’t make any attempt to leave. It made the older squeeze Jihoon for a moment longer before letting go. 

“Now, I’m definitely going to rest well.” Daniel grinned when Jihoon gave him a confused look. 

“Huh—?”

“JIHOON! LET’S GO!” Seongwoo yelled and Jihoon winced, rushing to the door. He gave one final bye to Daniel before shutting it and Daniel was left in the room, still feeling the warmth from Jihoon’s hug. 

He collapsed onto his bed, trying to push away the thought of the boys enjoying a swim without him before heading off to dream land. 

 

~o~

 

Jihoon honestly didn’t know why he agreed to this when he realized too late that he was in fact—

— a bad swimmer. 

He had a bit of fear for the water to begin with but only for the deep ocean; bodies of water like the pool were still fine enough for him to take a dip. But that was it. Jihoon was just sitting on the steps inside the pool, watching the others swim and splash each other like they were having the time of their lives. 

“Jihoonie, what are you doing on your own?” Seongwoo called, wading in the water to reach him. 

The younger bowed his head to hide his embarrassed flush and looked at his toes wiggling in the water, “I can’t swim.” He mumbled.

“What?” 

“I can’t swim.” Jihoon said in a louder voice, glaring at Seongwoo to challenge him to laugh. But the older only settled on the steps beside him, giving him a smile. 

“Really? I can’t swim either.” 

“But you suggested this…”

Seongwoo shrugged, leaning on his hands propped behind him, “The guys looked like they needed to unwind.” 

“That’s very thoughtful of you, hyung.” Jihoon smiled.

“Don’t look so surprised.”

“I’m not! You can be really nice.” Jihoon was just going to settle with that but the little demon inside him couldn’t help but add, “Sometimes.” 

Seongwoo eyed his deceptively sweet smile, “What do you mean  _ sometimes _ ?” 

Jihoon snorted, “I don’t need to explain that to you, hyung.”

“Why you—” 

Jihoon saw the older reaching out for him and he tried to run away but the water slowed him down. Seongwoo grabbed him around the middle and began swimming, dragging him to the deep area, “Ong Seongwoo, no! No! Bring me back!” 

“This is punishment for being a little brat!” Seongwoo cackled, wading through the water until he reached an area where his feet could still touch the bottom but was too deep for Jihoon’s. Jihoon tried touching the ground with his toes but he couldn’t quite reach it so he had no choice but to wrap his limbs around Seongwoo’s person instead.

“Hyung, you’re evil! Bring me back!” Jihoon exclaimed, lightly punching the man in the chest but Seongwoo couldn’t stop laughing. He teased Jihoon for his height while holding the younger close, making sure Jihoon’s head was above water. Jihoon for his part was tempted to use his weight to drown Seongwoo but that would mean drowning himself and he couldn’t have that.   

“What are you guys doing?” 

The two turned to Guanlin who was giving them a strange look as he swam closer to the pair and Jihoon saw his chance. 

“Guanlinnie, save me!” Jihoon whined, reaching out for the maknae. And because Guanlin's love for him was unconditional, he did as asked. 

But Seongwoo got in the way, turning around so Guanlin couldn't grab Jihoon's outstretched hand and began swim-running the other direction, “You're gonna have to catch me first!” He laughed, trying to get as far away from the maknae as possible. 

What Seongwoo sorely underestimated were his athletic capabilities when matched with Lai Guanlin. 

Jihoon watched from over Seongwoo’s shoulders as Guanlin ducked under the water and began swimming at high speed, catching the older in no time and making him trip when he grabbed his leg. This caused the two to submerge underwater, Jihoon desperately flapping his hands and legs to break the surface. But arms immediately wound themselves around his waist, bringing him up and Jihoon clung to the body holding him afloat, finding himself face to face with Guanlin. 

“Saved you!” He said, grinning like he was expecting Jihoon to give him a reward. 

“My hero!” Jihoon hugged the younger tight while at the same time, sticking his tongue out at Seongwoo. The older male was too busy panting when he emerged from the water, muttering to himself that this was too much exercise for a leisure swim. 

“Now bring me to the steps, Linnie.” Jihoon demanded, pointing to the shallow area of the pool. As Guanlin did so, Jihoon couldn’t help but notice the younger had decided not to wear a rashguard and was just swimming in board shorts. It made Jihoon suddenly very conscious of their position, Jihoon’s arms wrapped around Guanlin’s shoulders while the other still had an arm around his waist. 

“Here you go, hyung. Safe and sound.” Guanlin sat on the steps and Jihoon detached from him to sit as well. There was a glint in the maknae’s eyes that Jihoon knew he was itching to say something and he waited for it with crossed arms and a glare. 

“I didn’t know hyung couldn’t swim.” was what he says eventually. Jihoon was ready with a retort and a defensive ‘The ground just won’t reach my feet!’ but then Guanlin continued as if expecting it, “Want me to teach you?” 

Jihoon drew back, eyeing the younger suspiciously, “I don’t need a lesson.” 

“That’s not what it looked like a minute ago.” 

“I survived fine on the superman show with the kids!” 

“Pretty sure because you guys had to stay in the shallower area, you know, where your feet could still touch the ground.”

Jihoon punched Guanlin in the shoulder, not too hard since the kid was skin and bones. The younger laughed then swam in front of Jihoon and grabbed his hands. 

“Come on, it’ll be easy. I’m a good teacher.” Guanlin said with a grin and Jihoon took a minute to give his response because he knew his answer already. He just wanted to be a brat for a minute longer.

“Fine. But you  _ better _ not let me go.” 

“No promises!” 

“Guanlin!” 

And this was how Jihoon found himself, 20 mins later, on the deeper side of the pool with Guanlin trying to convince the older it was time to let go and Jihoon threatening him bodily torture if Guanlin so much as released one of his hands. 

“It’s fine, hyung! You just have to keep kicking your feet.” 

“No, it’s not fine! Either you take me to the edge or I’m bringing you down with me!” 

Of course, the other members also swimming in the pool enjoyed watching Jihoon’s misery and even took out their phones to capture it. Jihoon vowed he was going to break their expensive iPhones later. They get gifted with the latest model of Apple anyway. 

Guanlin finally consented to Jihoon’s plea and brought them to the edge where Jihoon could hang onto instead of clinging to the maknae all the time. 

“Giving up already, Jihoonie?” Seongwoo came over with a smirk, still managing to reach this area of the deep by tiptoeing to keep his head afloat. 

“Shut up hyung. Go drown in the kiddy pool.” Jihoon grumbled, already in a bad mood with the failed swimming lesson.

“Jihoon hyung almost got it! It’s just that he doesn’t trust himself.” Guanlin explained in his defense and Jihoon had to remind himself to bring the guy out for ice cream sometime. 

“Yeah yeah. We’re heading out for some food now. You guys done?” 

Jihoon was already lifting himself out of the pool at the mention of food, “Yup. Let’s go.”

He ignored the two of them snickering at him as he grabbed a towel and put as much distance between himself and the pool. Swimming was fun as long as no one had to  _ actually _ make him swim. 

They went out to grab some take out food before heading into the dorms. They were too tired to stay out long and were in need of a bath after swimming anyway. Jihoon stepped inside the dorm with Seongwoo and Jaehwan to find Daniel alreading eating ramen in the dining area. 

“Hyung, you’re eating already?” Jihoon asked, holding up their take out food. “I got spicy fried chicken, you should have waited for us.”

The older male shrugged while the other two began unpacking their food and placing it on the table, “I was hungry and it’s fine. Ramen tastes good. How was the swim?”

“It was fun! You should have come!” Jaehwan crowed, opening his meal and smelling it with a happy sigh. 

A smirk curled over Seongwoo’s lips and Jihoon was already halfway out of his chair when he began spilling, “Yeah, you missed out on Jihoon clinging to m—”

A hand was slapped over Seongwoo’s mouth, preventing him from embarrassing Jihoon any further. 

“Hyung doesn’t need to know that!” Jihoon complained, glaring at the trembling and laughing Seongwoo. 

Daniel pouted, darting his eyes between the two, “But I want to know.” 

“Don’t worry, Niel. I’ve got a video.” Jaehwan said already tapping away on his phone, screen facing Daniel. Jihoon’s eyes widened and he scrambled over the table to get it but Seongwoo took his freedom to grab Jihoon around the middle and hold him there. Although Jihoon could easily overpower his hyung, he resigned himself to the fact that the members were out to play with him today so he buried his face in Seongwoo’s shoulder and waited for the teasing.

He heard himself screaming threats from the video and Jihoon couldn’t help but giggle, finding it amusing now that he was not there. 

“You know I never imagined Jihoon would be scared of anything.” Jaehwan commented, watching the video with a big smile.

Jihoon raised his head and moved away from Seongwoo, “It’s not that I’m scared of the water, it’s just that it was too deep for me and dumby here,” Jihoon punched Seongwoo’s side who released a small  _ oww, _ rubbing it, “thought it’d be fun to drag me there.” 

“That’s because you teased me!” 

“I did no such thing!”

“Liar!”

“You’re the liar!” 

They were interrupted from fighting when Daniel stood up from his seat, an unreadable expression on his face as he moved to throw his ramen away. Then he went around the table to stand beside Jihoon and Jihoon almost stepped back when Daniel’s piercing gaze settled on him. 

“When you’re done eating, meet me in the park. There’s something I want to show you.”

Jihoon could only nod his head and Daniel returned it with his own. Then he was gone, leaving to his room with the others watching his retreating form. 

“What’s up with him?” Seongwoo asked Jaehwan who just shrugged in confusion. 

 

~o~

 

Jihoon walked casually into the park in his mask and grey hoodie, hands hidden in his pockets as he looked around for his hyung. He didn’t know why he was brought out here but he hoped it wasn’t to ask him another press conference question. Remembering it made him giggle behind his mask. Daniel’s face had looked so panicked Jihoon wondered why he acted that way. 

“Jihoon!” Daniel shouted and the younger turned to see the other was leaning against a bench, a skateboard in hand. He rushed over to Daniel and shushed him.

“Don’t just blurt my name out loud!” Jihoon hissed, bringing his mask down so Daniel could hear him, “We don’t want to get suddenly mobbed here especially since we didn’t tell the managers where we’d go.”

The older hunched his shoulders, looking sheepish, “Oops, right. Sorry.” 

Jihoon turned questioning eyes at the skateboard, “Why’d you bring that?”

A bright smile suddenly overcame Daniel’s face, his eyes scrunched like crescents, “We’re going skateboarding.”

“Really? But I don’t know how and you only have one.”

“Actually,” Daniel reached for something from behind the bench and Jihoon gaped to find another skateboard in his hand, “I’ve got two. My fans have been very generous.”

“Very.” Jihoon agreed, holding the brand new skateboard and placing it on the ground. “I was starting to think you wanted to bring me here for another one of your questions again but this is so much better.” 

Daniel laughed awkwardly, scratching his head, “Yeah that was just...for fun.” 

But Jihoon was no longer listening as he placed one foot on the skateboard, then the other and immediately flailed as he lost his balance.

“Careful!” Daniel caught him before he could fall, holding onto Jihoon’s hand and waist, “You just said you don’t how, stupid. You’re gonna get hurt.” 

Jihoon clutched onto him, smiling brightly, “But I have you here to catch me.” 

Instantly, Daniel’s face turned red and he let go of Jihoon so suddenly that the younger toppled over. “Ouch! What was that for?!” Jihoon grouched, rubbing his butt that had taken the impact of his fall while Daniel gasped and crouched down over him to help. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Y-You surprised me.” 

“I was just teasing geez.” Jihoon muttered, “When I get teased, I take the brunt for it but when I try to tease, I still take the brunt for it.” He shook his head, feeling like the world was against him but the amused smile on Daniel’s face made the situation less awful, he guessed.  

“Okay, let’s try that again.  _ Slowly _ .” 

Jihoon rolled his eyes but did as he was told, carefully holding onto Daniel’s shoulders as he tried to find balance while skating. After a few minutes of struggling, Jihoon was starting to get the hang of it, finally balancing on the board without Daniel’s hands on his waist.

“Look hyung, I’m getting it!”

“That’s great, Jihoonie! We should—” Daniel didn’t get to finish because by the park’s entrance he could see two familiar figures walking towards them. He groaned, recognizing Seongwoo and Jaehwan anywhere. 

“Hold on.”

“W-Wait, what do you mean hold on?!” 

But Daniel was already rushing towards the pair, stopping them before they could come any further. He whispered furiously under his breath, “Why are you guys here?!”

“You said to meet in the park after we were done eating!” Jaehwan grinned, all innocent like.

“Not to you!” Daniel growled.

“Then you should have been more specific,” Seongwoo scoffed, crossing his arms. 

“Just...go back to the dorms and play some games or something. I don’t have enough skateboards for all of us.” Daniel hoped that was enough to persuade them to leave but then Jaehwan dragged something from behind and Daniel’s jaw dropped. 

“Since when do  _ you _ own a skateboard?!” 

“Since you posted on fancafe us riding one. It’s all thanks to you, my dear friend.” Jaehwan patted Daniel on the cheek as the other began to accept his fate. Tonight was just not his night with Jihoon. Seongwoo sealed it when he waved his hand and called out to Jihoon.

“Hey, sweetheart!”

“Hyung? What are  _ you _ doing here?” 

As they headed closer to where Jihoon was still standing on the skateboard, Seongwoo clutched his chest and recited dramatically, “Ow, is that any way to treat your loved ones, my love?”

Jihoon’s nose scrunched up and he had this look of utter disgust that had the three of them chortling. “I told you I hate that.”

Seongwoo pouted, “But how else can I show you my affection, dear?” 

The younger sighed, carefully stepping down from the board first before addressing him, “Just say you like me and go. I can’t have you pulling on my heartstrings all the time, hyung. I’m not  _ that _ easy.” 

Jaehwan guffawed when Seongwoo could only gape. Jihoon smiled, happy he managed to shut Seongwoo up for once which was why he probably didn’t notice it when they were starting to attract a crowd. 

“Oh my god, it’s Wanna One.” 

“Hey, isn’t that Daniel?”

“Hi Park Jihoon! I love you!” 

The boys looked around in panic, realizing their cover was blown. 

“Looks like that’s our cue to run.” Jaehwan whispered and the group of boys began running in the direction away from their dorms. They had to make sure none of them were being followed back or else their management would have another mess to deal with. Eventually, Daniel suggested they split up since a few of the people were still chasing after them and though Jaehwan and Seongwoo gave him dubious looks for it, Jihoon agreed and soon they all went their separate ways. Jihoon and Daniel used their skateboards to cover more ground as well, circling the area so they could reach back to their dorms again. 

Jihoon though was still very slow with skateboarding but with Daniel holding his hand and guiding him, it was exceptionally easier to ride than he expected. They came upon an alley to hide for a bit and the two idols took a break leaning against the walls, panting. 

“I blame those two for this.” Daniel finally uttered. 

Jihoon was peeking out of the alleyway to see if they were still being followed and he turned to him with a frown, “It’s not their fault. You invited us out there.”

“I didn’t—!” He began to explode before stopping himself, grumbling furiously under his breath instead that Jihoon couldn’t hear. Daniel breathed a sigh before shaking his head, “It was only supposed to be with you.”

“Shh, I think I saw someone.” 

“Jihoon. Jihoon-ah.”

“What? What is it, hyung? We’re kind of in the middle of—” But before Jihoon could get another word in, Daniel had taken him by the shoulders and turned him around, forcing him to make eye contact with eyes sharper than he’d ever seen them. It’s been awhile since Jihoon had been in the receiving end of it and it was making his gut twist in strange ways.

“Daniel, what—?” 

“I like you.” Daniel said, earnestly, hands clutching Jihoon’s shoulders tighter. “I really like you, Park Jihoon.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand we're stopping there lol dw this isn't the end for the other ships ;D if you know me i aint stopping my allwink agenda haha
> 
> but this fic is also nearing its end!!! yay~ there will probably be 5-6 chapters left and they might be updated consecutively so im hoping to get this done before 2019!!

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter: @winking_baby


End file.
